Remembering Leah
by Justagirl28
Summary: During the war with the newborns. Leah hits her head and loses her memory. In her quest to get back her life she may get more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Remembering Leah

Introduction

No one really had any love for the female wolf. They found her to be a bitter "drag" to be around. So they left her in her hell to morn the life she should have had. She constantly felt she had to prove herself that's what made her take on the last newborn during battle. Only one wolf tried to help her, Jacob, but he was too late. The newborn crushed her cranium against a boulder and rendered her unconscious. Her body instantly went back to its human form and Emmett and Rosalie finished off the newborn. Alice covered the female shifters body and tried to revive her. Nothing, I heard nothing from her thoughts. I only saw blackness. We all would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for her heartbeat.

"The Volturi, she needs to be removed before their arrival. I will come to her after we are finished." The pack removed her . . .

* * *

Chapter 1: Comatose

Sue leaned over her daughter crying. "Oh God what happened?" Sue cried, "Who is responsible for this!" Carlisle brought me along with him to see if there was any mental activity going on inside of her. The whole pack stood around her.

"She should have listened." Sam said quietly. He forced himself to feel no regret but in the back of his mind he remembered laughing and chasing Leah in a sundress up a hill when they were younger. "Always so stubborn," I felt the tension and ache in his throat as he masked his concern for the sake of his new fiancé. I looked on Leah's face she seemed at peace, it wasn't as if she was dreaming, more like her slate had been wiped clean.

"All of that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that my sister wakes up." Seth stood by the doors frame while all of this transpired.

"That's what I'm working on." Carlisle looked at me and I shook my head, there was nothing going on upstairs. He sighed and covered Leah with the blanket and asked everyone to exit the room. Everyone looked at my father waiting for a response. "I don't know what information I can give you. She's in a coma . . . the bump on her head should be healed by morning. However, that doesn't guarantee that she will awaken by then." Her mother began to cry. Emily tried to comfort her but she really wasn't having it. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that my Bella had pulled Jacob to the side and was talking to him. My skin boiled, I couldn't believe that she was pissed at me because I let it be known that we planned to be married. Her focus seemed to be on comforting him but his focus was on what was going on with Leah.

"How long could she be out of it like this," Sue looked up at Carlisle looked pleadingly.

"Comas could last a couple day, weeks, months . . ." Then we saw her inch her way into the living room.

"Oh my God Leah you had us all worried sick!" Her mother rushed to her and embraced her and Leah flinched away she looked at her mother as if she were somebody foreign. Actually she was looking at everyone and everything that way.

"Leah who is hugging you right now?" Sue looked at her at me confused and then looked back at her daughter.

"My . . . mom?" Sue smiled; she didn't realize that Leah was asking not answering the question.

"Do you know your last name?" I asked and everybody started to catch on. She looked around and then tears welled up and then ran down her cheek as she shook her head. Carlisle stood in front of her trying to block everybody in the room, so that their stares and presence wasn't so overwhelming. "Tell me what going on in your head Leah."

"I'm confused and scared . . . I didn't know my first name before she . . . my mom . . . said it." She sighed. "My head hurts really badly."

"You should probably lay back down and rest." Carlisle tried to escort her back to the room so she could have the quiet she needed to remember everything.

"But . . .," she stalled, "I really wanted to see my face." He smiled sadly at her. He gave her pity and empathy because that's what she needed.

"Of course young one," he took her to mirror in the living room beside the front door and she looked at herself mesmerized.

"That's me . . .Leah." She sighed deeply and another tear rolled down her face. I think she hoped actually seeing her face would bring back some memories of something but she didn't receive anything not for lack of trying. She continued to stare in silence_. I look a lot older than I feel_, she thought.

"You don't want to strain for memories Leah, they will come naturally, I promise to do everything I can to help you." Carlisle placed his hand on her shoulder and she embraced.

"I really hope you can." She said between sobs as she continued to cling to him.

* * *

We moved Leah into our house so that Carlisle could control the amount of pressure and stress that her family and friends may unintentionally place on her. Normally she would have been pissed about being in a house full of leeches but since she didn't know what we were she didn't care. She looked around our house in amazement.

"Wow it's so beautiful." She took in details mentally that I didn't think she would notice. She stood in the living room mainly because I think she wasn't sure exactly where to go.

"Would you like me to show you where you will be staying?" Esme said extending her hand to her.

"Yes, thank you." She seemed relieved to be here but she kept touching her nose. It was burning but she chalked it up to bad sinuses. Once they went upstairs my focus turned to my Bella who seemed a bit put out by Leah's presence.

"I don't know if I like another female living in your space." She pouted and I smirked.

"Bella, Leah is ill and she hurt herself trying to protect us, she deserves our help."

"I agree . . . but why does she have to stay here?" I kissed her cheek.

"So that her memories won't be compromised, and the less stress she feels the more quickly her memory should return." I added hoping that she would get the picture.

"I understand Edward. I just don't like it."

"Come on let's get you home before Charlie begins to worry."

I came home at 5AM to change and get ready for school when I heard the most beautiful sad music coming from my piano. In the room sat Leah Clearwater with her finger slowly strategically against the key as she played Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

"You play?" I startled her.

"I . . . don't know . . . I guess." She looked down as if she were embarrassed. I looked at the sheet of music I assumed she was playing from, it was something I was composing, which was definitely not what she was playing.

"You've most definitely played in the past. Do you know what you were playing?" She thought about it for a moment.

"Beethoven." She got up and prepared to leave the room. "I didn't mean to overstep. I just saw the piano and was drawn to it." She shrugged. Her mannerisms weren't the same as the way others envisioned her in their minds. This Leah seemed soft fragile, not so much the rough bitter tomboy that they were familiar with.

"Moonlight Sonata . . . a beautiful piece," I added. I started to play the piece once more and she listened to it. Her eyes never left my fingers on the keys, she was studying the music and wasn't phased by my physical presence which was a first for me. It was also a little creepy sitting so close to a shifter. Then again if a shifter doesn't know she is a shifter, is she really a shifter?

"My dad . . . had records of this stuff. I remember hearing it when I was little." Her eyes widened by the revelation.

"Do you remember playing the piano?" She shook her head and sighed.

"Its cool no pressure." She laughed.

"What?"

"It sounds weird you saying that. I don't know the words don't fit the person. I hate when I have to pretend to be someone I'm not." She frowned.

"When do you do that?" I asked curious what made her say it.

"I feel like I do it all the time. So that people won't laugh at me." I felt sorry for her, but didn't look in her direction instead I began to play something that I composed. I stopped toward the middle when she started to frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing . . . it just . . . nothing, the piece is a little confusing it starts of so happy and then starts to become . . ."

"Drab, yeah I know, it's suppose to be a piece for my wedding but somewhere along the way I've lost motivation."

"You are the son of Dr. Cullen?" I laughed and nodded. She had sat with me all this time and she had no idea how I was related.

"I'm Edward," I offered her my hand and she shook it.

"You seem pretty smart Edward, you will figure it out." She touched my shoulder and before leaving the room. Once left alone I thought of her and realize that my fiancé might be right to be worried.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Okay this is a test chapter for this story. I imagine it to be a very story but it's been doing circles in my brain so I wanted to share it. Let me know if you would like me to continue. As always please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dracula

Leah had been staying at our house for over a week now with no change in her condition. Physically she was fine, fit as a fiddle; you couldn't even tell she had been attacked. She just had no memories of her loved ones or her past. Carlisle knew that her presence was causing some discomfort in our household, mainly in my relationship with Bella. Alice was concerned by her best friend's worries and she has made not secret of the fact that she was watching me. What for I had no idea? I prided myself in the fact that I was a gentleman; I wouldn't be disloyal to Bella's love . . . even IF I was curious about someone else.

Anyway, this was the reason we all sat around the dining room table. So Carlisle could explain that despite all the tension Leah's presence was causing she needed to stay. We met in the early hours of the morning. Alice had convinced Charlie to let Bella stay over so she could be a part of our discussion. I didn't have the heart to tell her that her hopes of Leah leaving our home was futile, I was content on having Carlisle burst that bubble. When Carlisle stood at the head of the table all of the side conversations ceased.

"Unfortunately, I rarely stand here with positive news, and today is no different. I'm beginning to believe that Leah's amnesia may not be due to the blow to the head but the combination of all the stress she has been under . . . the bump on her head probably was just the icing on the cake." We all sat silent.

"So what does that mean for us?" Alice spoke so that my Bella would have to.

"I can tell you what it means to and for me. I plan to change my course of therapy that I've been giving Leah. I will have to research the statistics and success rates in those who have dissociative amnesia. I also think it's best that she stay here a while longer." The only signs of discontentment came from Alice but it was for the sake of my fiancé and the wedding she was planning.

"Why?" Bella asked, "Why can't she go home? Wouldn't it be good for her to be in familiar surroundings?"

"It's funny you mention that I plan to prepare her for a visit to her mother's house the end of this week."

"A visit?" Bella grumbled and I smirked her jealously was refreshing, considering I spent a good deal of my time being jealous of her involvement with Jacob.

"Yes, a visit, the reason that it is only a visit is because I don't know what stressed Leah out to the point of wanting to forget her whole life. I don't know what will happen if she remembers it."

"I don't understand her life can't be that bad." Bella continued to protest.

"I beg to differ," Jasper spoke calmly, "out of all of the wolves she is the one in the most torment. She has lost a great deal in a very short period of time, that kind of lost on a regular basis could be traumatic but lumped all together . . . I thinks she has the right to blank out. I also welcome her into our home her presence has been refreshing."

"I agree . . . lil sis is pretty cool to hang around when she's not thinking about the fact that she doesn't remember anything." Emmett said and this annoyed Bella even further. Emmett immediately started calling Leah little sis trying to do fun activities with her mainly cause he doesn't like to see anyone miserable. Sometimes Leah was a little down but she always seemed to but be gracious for the help being given to her, not only that she was handling the whole situation with more class than the average human would. I was surprised by this it was most definitely not the type of behavior you would expect from someone pegged as being bitter.

"So that's all I wanted everyone to fully understand my decision to keep Leah in the house at least for the next couple weeks so I can gage whether the new therapy works."

* * *

I got Bella settled in my room in the bed I had bought for her comfort. She was still unhappy even though Carlisle explained to her why it was necessary. I knew that I personally felt responsible for Leah's unhappiness prior to her amnesia. We were the cause of the their change and the cause for them the feel the need to imprint being the reason she lost Sam, not only that in Victoria's quest to kill Bella, Harry was killed in the process. She lost everything because of my love for Bella the least we could do is help her get her memory back.

"Bella, love, you need to understand that we should help her." I said holding her to my chest.

"I have no problem with Carlisle helping her. I just don't think that she needs to live here for him to do it." She murmured against my chest. "I mean if she were a normal human she'd be at home with her family not here living with you all."

"Yes that's true . . . but we both know she's is not human. It's best that she stay with us because unlike the shifters we have practice at masking our monstrous side, they are very temperamental and if she were stumble across one of them phased she could very well have a heart attack."

"I don't see how that would be our fault."

"The fact that they phased at all is our fault." We both remained silent and she eventually fell into a deep sleep. I sat there with my fiancé remembering my early morning at the piano with Leah. Every time we had a moment to speak privately she surprised me with her wit and intellect. As I went our meeting went through my mind for the fifth time, Leah's nightmare consumed the forefront of my brain. A big black wolf dragging her deep down into the woods by her right ankle her blood etched around his mouth. Her screams of horror.

I slid out of bed with Bella to wake Leah. I found her lying perfectly still with her head face first in her pillow, I moved her hair so I could get a better look at her face. She wore a deep frown and clenched jaw, I shook her shoulder gently. "Leah! Leah, wake up!" She jumped up and quickly surveyed her surrounding and then looked at me and sighed.

"Thank you," she said relieved, "that was my third dream about big scary wolves. At this rate I will never like canines." I laughed and she looked at me confused.

"It's just a dream Leah, they rarely mean what you think they do." I said as I attempted to tuck her in more comfortably, then I saw the outline of a book in her bed and I had to know what she was reading. "Dracula by Bram Stoker . . . seriously?" I winced.

"Yeah seriously it's an interesting read a little creepy but interesting. If you're so disgusted by it why does Carlisle have it in his library?" She countered.

"I don't know maybe you were rummaging through his stupid comedy section." I laughed and she didn't get it.

"It's supposed to be horror, Eddie." God, I wouldn't tell anybody but I kind of like when she called me that.

"I know. Does it scare you?" I ticked her stomach and she just looked at me, obviously Leah was not ticklish.

"Don't do that!" She said bluntly. "And to answer your question no . . . it's not scary it's just interesting and gross in parts when they talk about drinking blood in all that, but there are worse things that could be done to humans, for example humans that actually eat other humans . . . you know like their flesh." She made gag noises.

"Cannibals," Great now our kind was being compared to cannibals at least she didn't compare us to zombies.

"I know what they are called Eddie," she rolled her eyes at me, "now that is sick they choose to consume human flesh. If vampires were real I think I'd kind of feel sorry for them."

"Why?"

"Because it's not a craving for them, it's a necessity." She sighed and repositioned herself in the bed.

"So you wouldn't be afraid of a vampire if you met one." I said in disbelief.

"Hell yeah I'd be scared," she laughed, "My fear has nothing to do with my empathy or my sympathy. I'd be scared shitless!" I busted out laughing.

"What so you're saying you wouldn't be scared of a vampire?" She countered. I thought about the Volturi.

"I would." She smiled contented. "You know what strikes me odd?"

"No what strikes you?" She giggled slightly. Leah giggling was engaging behavior, something she shouldn't do with someone who is engaged.

"That after all of your reading of vampires you have a dream about a wolf." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'd have to agree with you there. The wolf looks so angry like he's out for my blood. I don't know what I could have done to him." She racked her brain as if the dream were real. I mean I recognized the wolf to be Sam. I could understand that in her subconscious that she my feel that Sam had ripped her to shreds so she dreams of him in his most vile state. She would never figure that out now that she's conscious.

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Because female canines are far more attractive!" She laughed again. I bet she didn't realize why should make such a joke.

"One looks just about as ugly as another to me." I teased and she just shrugged.

"To each his own," She sighed. "I would feel bad for werewolves too you know."

"Why is that?"

"Because I would imagine turning into a completely different creature hurts. Not only that you have no real control over you emotions. You aren't allowed to get mad. That's not fair."

"At least their hearts still beat." I surprised myself with that comment.

"The heart doesn't have to beat to be effective. I think loving someone or something has just as much to do with the brain as it does with the heart. I think that I'd rather be a vampire if I had to choose." Damn, this was one of those times you really wished you had a tape recorder.

"Well then I'd rather be a wolf." I smirked. "Goodnight Leah."

"Goodnight." I leaned in and kissed her cheek briefly on impulse alone. Her skin was so hot it caused my lips to tingle. When I looked back at her she seemed highly confused so was I. Why did I just do that?

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

Author's Note: Can you believe the nerve of Edward kissing Leah with Bella right in the other room? I don't where this chapter came from. Hope you liked it regardless. The doctor has me out of work to the next couple of days so I plan to be writing lol. Please read and review . . . and no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Leah's Eyes

"One more time Leah!" Carlisle said placing photos of her family and friends in front of her.

"Dr. Cullen, I promise you I've got it we don't have to do it again." She begged but he insisted.

"I just want to make sure that you are comfortable with the people around you. Tomorrow could be extremely stressful for you." She nodded catering to Carlisle, I found the whole thing amusing, there was nothing wrong with Leah's short term memory, matter of fact her comprehension of facts, photos, and literature was really fast.

"Who is this?" Carlisle held up a picture of Quil and that's what she answered.

"And . . . that's Jacob, Paul, and Embry . . . all people who could be at my mother's house as well as Seth who of course is my brother." She didn't mention two important names Sam and Emily and I sent a look Carlisle way. _I asked that he and Emily not come to this meeting_, the thought and I immediately understood, like me Carlisle believed that Leah's black out mainly came from abruptness in her break up with Sam. Hell calling it a break up was really an understatement. He wanted Leah to remember it on her own in bits in pieces if possible as to lessen the blow.

"I know this may seem silly to you Leah, but I truly do believe it's necessary." Carlisle sympathized.

"I'm not annoyed or anything Dr. Cullen, I'm just frustrated with this whole deal. I understand why you want me to aware of the people around me." She picked up Embry's picture, "Some of them don't seem so bad." She smirked at the picture. _I wonder if I've ever dated any of these guys?_ Her thought caused my involuntary laughter she looked at me as if I were crazy.

"You should see the way you are looking at that picture!" She put the picture down still staring at it.

"I feel like I have a connection with him . . . all of them really." It must've been the bond of the pack.

"You must have all been very close during your youth." I sighed knowing that I was partly lying.

"How old am I Eddie?" She asked bluntly.

"Nineteen." She nodded.

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen." I lied again and she laughed. "What's funny?"

"YOU are not seventeen. You are at least my age." She sighed and then thought. "Maybe they got your age wrong in your paperwork when you were adopted or something."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm seventeen. Why would you think differently?" She shrugged and her brown eyes caught mine. Not that I compare Leah to my Bella, but it was something about Leah's eyes it must have been the strands that glistened like silver running through that kept me captivated, at times she put me in a trance. I now knew what it felt like to be dazzled.

"I don't know Eddie, you don't act like a teenager. Most teenage boys are all hot to get into somebody's pants . . . but not you." I smiled at her and forced my stare to the wall behind her glancing at the time on the clock.

"How do you know that? I mean I go see my girlfriend every night how do you know that we aren't intimate?"

"I don't know I can just tell." She responded as she picked up an apple and bit into it.

"You're right. I guess it's just the way I was raised." Then she laughed again.

"Now what's funny?"

"No offense, but you must have joined the family later in life because all of your brothers and sisters have very healthy sex lives." I couldn't help but laugh. "No seriously Eddie," she moved in and whispered, "like all night long I hear them!"

"Me too."

"Does it ever make you . . . umm . . .," she looked down as if she were embarrassed to ask her question.

"Do the sounds arouse me?" I finished it for her and she looked me in the face again waiting for the answer. "They used to but I've lived with them for a very long time." I smirked, "I should ask you the same question since you were so invasive." A grin spread across her face.

"I never asked that question, you just assumed it was what I was going to ask!" She countered and from her point of view she was right. I didn't say anything, I did however take the time to notice the clock again, it was getting late and Bella was probably expecting me but part of me didn't feel like going tonight. " . . . but . . . it does." She murmured, "does that mean I'm like some kind of pervert?"

"No your human, why do you think there is such a wide selection of erotica people get off on seeing and hearing other people . . . sometimes." I shook my head I couldn't believe we were having this conversation. "Is that why you are up so late at night?" She nodded.

"All I do is toss and turn if I try to sleep . . . I have to find way to distract myself." I had headphones in my room that I was tempted to give her but I selfishly didn't because I preferred her be awake when I got home.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." I said looking at the clock again, this time she looked in the direction of the object that distracted me.

"Is it Bella time, Eddie, by all means don't let love wait!" She giggled. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

As expected when got to Bella's room she was sitting up waiting for me. She greeted me with a kiss that she meant to have been more passionate than I allowed it to be. "Edward we are engaged I think our make sessions are allowed to be a little more intense." What was with females tonight were all their minds settled in there pants.

"You know my take on the subject Bella." Was all I said as I made myself comfortable at her side.

"I'm just saying that watching me sleep has to be boring for you. I would love to give you something to think about while I sleep." She eyed me seductively as I stared in her brown eyes hoping to get the charge that I got earlier tonight but was left empty handed.

"I think about plenty." I countered and the first thing that popped to mind was Leah so I hoped she didn't ask about what.

"Like?" I groaned inside knowing that I was going to lie to protect her ego.

"You of course, marrying you, and starting our lives together." She smiled and laid her head on my chest which was an indicator that she was headed to sleep. More and more that's what I wished for. I did feel badly about lying to her I just knew that she would take it the wrong way.

I was drawn to Leah but I never imagined us being romantic . . . I just find aspects of her refreshing. Not that she wasn't beautiful, Leah by far was one of the most attractive women I'd ever met. Her body had just the right blend of firmness and softness that I found appealing. The same aspect colored her wit. She was just not the girl that I expected her to be and that's what leaves me so mesmerized. Today's conversation had thrown me for a loop, her talk of sex, actually had aroused me slightly but I had been smart enough to know when the conversation should end. I also knew that it wasn't necessarily the person I was talking to but the circumstances. I mean I could relate to her situation since I've been there before, its not like I imagined her body in her little short thin blue night gown, tossing and turning from her sexual frustration . . . that's not what I envisioned at all. I looked down at my soon to be wife, I loved her. Why was I trying to make things so difficult for myself?

"Don't ever leave." She murmured as she tightened her grip around my waist.

"Never my love," I kissed the top of her head. I snuck my hand in my pocket and started my count down until 5AM.

* * *

I went to Leah's room to find her sleeping with her book in hand. "War and Peace, my Leah, you do have a warped sense of enjoyable reading material." I whispered to no one. I noticed something white in her ear. I moved back a few strands of ebony hair to see more clearly. She had put cotton in her ears. I pulled the first piece out; my action was enough to jostle her from her sleep. She groaned and turned away from me.

"Do you know how long it took me to go to sleep?" She murmured against her pillow.

"Sorry." I lied, "However, since you are awake can you answer what made you pick War and Peace?" She turned back to me.

"The book was large either I was going to be captivated by it or I was going to knock myself unconscious!" I laughed and so did she. "So how was your date?" She said sitting upright and giving up on sleep because I didn't plan to let her.

"I never think about it as a date . . . but it was good. Can I ask you a question?"

"You always do Eddie, that's how conversations are born." I detected a little arrogance but it was more attractive than annoying.

"If the shoe was on the other foot would you be upset if Bella were living here?" Leah frowned.

"I can't answer that one. First, I don't know what Bella and my relationship was like in the past. I mean I don't feel anything negative for her now obviously. I would hope I'd understand. I but are you asking me to imagine it from your girlfriend's perspective? Like for _me_ to pretend to be _your_ girlfriend?" I nodded.

"I wouldn't care . . . if I was confident in the relationship. As nice as Bella seems she doesn't strike me as the confident type that's why she wouldn't like it. I mean it's not like we are even attracted to each other nor do we act like it." I think her mind was still in shock over the question I had asked.

"I'm glad you wouldn't. I wish you could explain that to Bella." She laughed.

"She'd only be more pissed at you for telling me . . . you wouldn't want me to talk to her about it." A small silence grew between us, not because I didn't have something to say, I always had something to say to Leah I was just trying to figure out how to say it.

"You don't find me physically appealing Leah?" She gave me the strangest look.

"What?" I loved when she said exactly what she was thinking it was like an echo in my head.

"Just based on looks would I be your type?" She looked at me.

"With you kneeling down I can't get the full affect. Stand up." She smirked and I did as she requested, she chewed on her lips as she considered me. Mentally she admitted that I was kind of attractive.

"Nah, not my type. I mean you're okay but your hair kind of throws me off." She giggled.

"My hair!" I laughed too.

"Yeah I don't get it. Do you dye it that color? And what color is it supposed to be exactly? Red? Brown?" She shrugged. "It's just weird." She laughed some more and then yawned.

"Well it's my turn to critique you!" My ego was a little hurt but I was still having good time.

"Oh no Eddie, I didn't ask you to, you asked me too!" Even though she was still laughing, mentally she was seriously apprehensive of the thought of being judged.

"Come Leah, it will be fun." I sat down on the bed and stared at her face. She looked away from me the whole time I stared at her. I didn't need to see her standing I had her body and its movements committed to memory, I was just disappointed I was missing her best feature. "Leah, look at me." She shook her head I took my hand and placed it under her chin and forced to. "Any man would have to be blind or crazy not to see the beauty in you." I meant to smile but I was fighting off urges that I was trying keep hidden in my subconscious. Her stare dropped to my lips and her heart started to beat really fast.

"Well . . .," she closed her eyes quickly, "you're hair is still weird!" We both laughed off the tension and I made my exit allowing her to sleep. As soon as I closed the door behind me I smell the scent of my two sisters both in their robes.

"I heard you both had very loud evenings." I arched an eyebrow at them and tried to exit.

"Edward you know we have to talk." Alice seemed a little disgusted but I read the thought in her mind as disappointed. Rosalie was there just for the drama at hand.

"Right now."

"Yes right now!"

* * *

Author's Note: Yay another one! I hope your still liking it. I wanted this chapter to be a little more intense let me know if I pulled it off. Next chapter should be interesting. I will probably start it later today!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: French Toast with a side of Truth

We all went to my room. I had no real intentions on listening to them I would give them as much time as it took me to find an outfit for tomorrow.

"Your wedding keeps disappearing Edward, I'm growing concerned." Alice was the first on attack, her statement was predictable. I shook my head and stifled my laughter.

"That's because you and my fiancé have gotten it in your mind that I will be unfaithful!" I stared back hard at her.

"She senses things are different!" Alice countered, "Do you realize that you make it home earlier and earlier each night from Bella's and where do you go when you come home!" I looked down I thought I was doing a pretty good job of splitting my time. I mean not really splitting the time but . . . why should I sit and watch her sleep but for so long. I've pretty much gotten the gist of how it works.

"Does Bella know about your nightcaps with Leah?" Rose asked out of curiosity and I shook my head.

"Why should she? I'm not doing anything wrong! I sincerely hope that you aren't feeding into her insecurities."

"I don't really speak to Bella that much personally." Rose said bluntly, "I have spoken with Leah some. She seems kind of . . . perfect for you." The glare Alice shot to Rose was indefinable. "I'm being honest here. She likes almost all the things you do. She's really smart and funny, no wonder you want to talk to her." She shrugged, "my concern is that you will hurt Bella involuntarily. Make sure that you are being honest with yourself . . . you can lie to us all night and I wouldn't really care I just don't want any unnecessary drama." I nodded she was right I needed to figure out the pull that Leah had on me.

"As of right now I'm telling you both the truth all that has transpired between Leah and me are acts of friendship. I worry about her condition and I learn new things about her daily but nothing _more_ has happened."

"Do you want it to?" Alice asked.

"That's really none of our business." Rosalie sighed. "I'm not really sure he even knows." She stood up ready to excuse herself. I wished my other sister had done the same but she continued to stare at me.

"Edward, please don't hurt Bella okay, promise me." She grabbed one of my hands.

"I promise." It was hard to make such a promise no one really knows what the future holds but I would do my best to make sure that she was happy. That was my plan all along to make sure that Bella was happy.

* * *

The next day Carlisle and I took Leah to her mother's house and just as promised the people in the pictures Carlisle showed her were there. She looked at them as they played the video game none of really realized that she had entered the house until her mom turned the corner. "Leah, sweetheart!" She rushed into an embrace with her daughter.

"Hi mom!" She patted Sue's back awkwardly. Everyone paused the game and stared at Leah like she was a damned ghost.

"I like your hair in the bun. You used to do that when you were little back when you took dance. Do you remember that?" She led her daughter into the kitchen, Carlisle and I followed them.

"No, but it would explain the knowledge of classical music." She smiled back at her mother. I couldn't be sure if she was actually happy. I knew she was concerned about making this visit enjoyable for her mother.

"Oh God yes! When you were eleven you fell in love with the piano . . . I don't really know what made you stop playing. It was always that or your dancing. That's why you never gained any weight!" Her mother pinched her cheek. I saw the images through Sue's mind Leah danced up until she was sixteen, when she met Sam. Sam used to tease her about wearing her costumes . . . so she eventually stopped. He didn't understand the music liked so she didn't play. That pissed me off for someone that portrayed themselves as so big and strong she caved a lot for Sam. "I made you breakfast sweetheart. I hope you're hungry."

"Of course, I can always eat." That was true of all the shifters, their stomachs were bottomless. Sue laid a plate of French toast in front of Leah. She took one bite and moaned with satisfaction.

"Oh. My. God. Mom! This is amazing!" Her eyes rolled back in her head. I busted out laughing.

"You haven't had a reaction like that to my cooking in a long time!" Sue beamed with pride, "maybe you should stay over here so I can cook for you all the time." Sue wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

After Leah ate, Carlisle wanted her to wander around the house and see if anything triggered any memories. She made her way upstairs to her room. She sat on the bed and I stood by the door frame watching her. "Am I doing this right?" She asked.

"I mean there are several ways to sit on a bed I'd suppose." I arched my eyebrow and she threw a pillow at me.

"I mean should I be doing something else to trigger a memory?"

"You could look around a little more . . . but remember nobody expects any miracles from you today." I said entering the room. I picked up one of her stuffed animals, which was something I most definitely didn't expect to see in her room. I picked up the little grey wolf stuffed animal. "Grrr!" She laughed hysterically.

"You have serious problems Eddie, Bella should take you to counseling before marrying you." She looked through the CDs and found her laptop and placed them in a box. I guess she was planning on taking them with her. I looked under the bed and found a green shoe box.

"Well what do we have here?" Her head snapped in my direction, "I didn't know you wrote music?" She immediately reached for the material and I pulled it back from her.

"Don't!" She snapped.

"Why?" I countered. I glanced over the material it was basic, it wasn't bad, I could tell it was something she toyed with when she was younger.

"I just feel like it's private, like no one supposed to know." She attempted to grab it again and I avoided her once more.

"Well it's too late, I know so I want to read them!" She got up and continued to try and snatch the papers away. I ended up with the papers behind my back and her arms around me. The sensation of her embrace shouldn't have felt as good as it did.

"Stop being a jerk!" She frowned when she realized that insulting me didn't work she stepped on my foot, and when that didn't work. "Please Eddie!" She begged, I weakened, and she happily took the papers.

"You should put those in your little to go box. Maybe if you play them it will trigger a memory." She thought about it and then dropped them in. She looked out the window outside.

"We had a tire swing?" A memory flashed of her dad swinging her and she smiled. She made no mention of the returned memory she just held her chest.

"When did my dad die?" She asked.

"It was pretty recent maybe little over a month ago." I said quietly.

"What happened to him? In the few memories that come to me he always looks so happy and healthy." She caught a tear before it could fall.

"It was a heart attack." She searched her mind for memories of the moment. I knew she wouldn't find anything because she wasn't there.

"I don't remember. I don't remember him going to the hospital or anything." She was getting frustrated.

"Leah, you're trying too hard. From what I heard his passing was quick. He wasn't taken to the hospital, that's the only reason you don't remember it." She took a deep breath and took the picture of her and her father from the nightstand and placed it in the box. "You can't take the whole room with you, you know?"

"I know I'm just pulling the things I feel connected to." She sat on the bed again she looked sad. I placed my hand on her shoulder and then released my grip.

"I'm going to take this downstairs," I said grabbing the box.

"Hey!" She approached me and pulled her compositions from the box. "Don't think you're slick Eddie, I'm always one step ahead of ya!" She smirked a little trying to play off her upset.

"Yeah always."

* * *

As I descended downstairs I saw Alice come into the house. My jaw immediately tightened. What the hell was she doing here?

"Why can't my daughter come back home?" Sue asked Carlisle in front of everyone. Carlisle went to begin his spiel about dissociative amnesia but I cut him off.

"Leah, may look the same, but she doesn't think the same. She doesn't remember anyone here enough to feel comfortable." I said and Carlisle agreed.

"We plan to make her visits more and more frequent until she is comfortable and prefers to be here." Carlisle said confidently.

"And what if she doesn't," Seth posed a question that I had begun to ask myself lately, "what if Leah never wants to come home?" Sue laughed nervously.

"That's ridiculous son, she loves us!"

"Yeah, but Leah's been hurt. Once she remembers maybe she won't want to be in a place that has so many bad memories." Jacob chimed in.

"That's why no one should try to force any memories on her. It may have the adverse affect than what we are all hoping for." We all nodded in understanding. Everybody looked back as the back door opened and Leah walked in with tears in her eyes and Bella behind her.

"Can someone please tell me why everyone thinks I'm a bitch?" She asked softly. "I remember all of your words. I just want to know why you all hate me?"

* * *

_Author's Note: So what do you think? Do you think the truth should come out? I'm not sure yet! Lol Again, I'm happy that so many are still sticking with the story. I hope not to disappoint. As always please read and review and no flames._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Silent Tension

"Nobody here has said such things, Leah!" Sue tried to comfort her daughter. "Have they?" Sue altered her tone and directed it to the boys in the room.

"Don't make them lie... I remember," Leah said bluntly. "Well, after she told me how everyone felt about me I remembered what was said, but not my actions to make everyone feel that way. Why do you think I'm a bitch?" She had calm down, no tears flowed, but she did want answers. Nobody wanted to look Leah in the eye, mainly because the Leah standing before them wasn't the bitter girl they had all complained about. "Is nobody gonna answer me?"

"I'll answer." Jacob paused and thought before he spoke. "When you were going through the loss of your father and stuff, you became distant and may have taken out a lot of you anger on some of the guys. It was nothing serious; mainly name calling, trivial stuff that doesn't really matter." Jacob explained. "We may have used to term bitch but it's only because you pissed us off. But we knew where it was coming from. We never hated you, Leah, we all care about you." She nodded, appreciating his words, and sat down beside him - something that _my Bella _didn't really like. Even though I didn't really like Jacob Black, I appreciated the fact that he'd given his answer so much thought and treated Leah with such sensitivity.

"I don't remember what I said but I'm sorry if I hurt any of you. I don't want to be a bitch." She laid her head on Jacob's shoulder.

"You may not have a choice," Embry murmured and Carlisle and I glared at him. She may have found him attractive but he was way too immature for her. In the back of my mind a made a mental note to tell her just that.

"I know you don't. Hell, you probably didn't want to be one the first time." Jacob ignored Embry's stupid statement rubbed Leah's back and comforted her, doing all the things that I wanted to do, but couldn't. He was allowed to be her friend and, because of Bella, I wasn't. "You'll be okay, Lee." He smirked and she looked up at him as if he had insulted her.

"What did you just call me?" she asked as if she were insulted. His eyes widened.

"Lee?" Jacob responded slowly knowing that he might have made a mistake. Images of Sam, and their time together, ran through Leah's head so fast I wasn't sure she was making sense of them.

"Lee?" She whispered to herself. The nickname filled her with such a bitter filling in her stomach she felt she was going to vomit. She held her stomach as she rose from the couch. "I gotta... I gotta get out of here." She tried to make her exit and almost made it to the door before collapsing in Embry's arms. He cradled her dead weight as best he could. He shifted her in his arms and smoothed the hair out of her face. He didn't deserve to touch her, he like the others, felt that she was a bitter harpy before she was injured. He didn't deserve to look at her that way.

"And that's why we are doing this in short visits. We don't want Leah to overload on memories. If she does there is no guarantee that she will be able to process any of the things her mind just opened up to her." Carlisle glared at Bella, "What did you think you were accomplishing by forcing her into such thoughts?" All of the people in the house had gathered into living room and looked on as Leah was still unconscious.

"I just felt she should know the truth. That she really isn't the person that she is portraying." Bella defended herself.

"Yes, she is!" Sue snapped, "This was my Leah before she met Sam. This was the Leah that I loved and raised! Maybe she's just trying to make peace with everything and you ruined it!" Sue burst into tears, and Jacob comforted her.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry, I thought she was faking." My Bella tried to apologize but Sue wanted no part of it.

"Why were you trying to butt into something that you knew nothing about in the first place?" Sue continued to sniffle.

"She kind of right, Bells. Don't inject yourself into Carlisle therapy," Alice said, trying to lighten the blow of Sue's words. "He knows what he's doing." Bella nodded in understanding. Carlisle lifted Leah from Embry's arms, carried her out of the house, and placed her in the backseat of his vehicle.

* * *

Before taking Leah home, Carlisle dropped Bella and me off at her house. I didn't really want to stay anywhere near her. I was so aggravated that I was scared I would say something I'd regret. We sat on the couch; not touching, not talking.

She finally began speaking. "I'm sorry. I just thought I could make her remember quicker." Her story was starting to change; at first she'd said she thought Leah was faking.

"And you did. Everything whipped through her brain too quickly and caused her to pass out." I recapped how effective she was in today's events.

"How was I supposed to know..." I cut her off.

"If you didn't know the effect you were going to have, why did you try?" My tone was so cold it made tears form in her eyes.

"You're so angry! Do you see why I don't want her staying there? You can't tell me you don't care for her!"

"You're right I do care, about her health! You are making a horrible situation for that girl worse because you're insecure as to where my loyalties lie!" I stood up. I was done here. "Bella, I'm disappointed by the lack of faith you have in me!"

"I trust you, Edward. It's her I don't trust!" She stood up and went to grab my hands but I flinched away.

"She has done nothing wrong, but you have. I think it would be best it we put everything on hold until Leah is cured. Maybe once she is, you will return to being the woman I fell in love with." I stood up I was emotionally drained by this conversation. I ran my hands through my hair as I tried to think of a way to make Bella understand how wrong she was. I didn't have any more fight in me tonight so I strode over to the front door.

"Hold on, wait! What do you mean when you say 'everything'?" Her tears began cascading down her cheeks.

"I mean we are on hold; our wedding... our relationship." I closed the door. I could hear her sobs as I walked away. I knew what I had done was for the best. I had just promised Alice that I would keep Bella happy, but after what she had done I couldn't stay with her while I hated her so much. Hopefully our time apart would bring about clarity, for both of us.

I got home late. I had needed to hunt to unleash some of my rage before heading home. When I entered the house I heard only the thoughts of one soul. The gentle music she played descended downstairs and drew me to her. I stood at the doorframe of the music room and watched Leah as wrote something down on her paper. She had her old music out and was tweaking it, trying to make it sound better.

"Sounds good," I said, breaking her from her train of thought.

"What are you doing here?" She seemed generally confused.

"I live here?" I stepped in the room and sat beside her. She took her papers down and then looked at me.

"Isn't it Bella time?" She looked at her watch. "Yes, I believe it is! Go along, be a good little hubby to be!" She giggled. She put a lot of effort into remembering Bella, more than the average female would.

"Bella had other plans for tonight," I said, not wanting her to about the break between Bella and me just yet.

"Oh, well crap!" She frowned. "The one night your whole family decides to leave me with some peace and quiet you're going to be here annoying me!" She made a sorta joking, crooked scowl.

"Yeah, me and my bronze hair." I laughed.

"You laugh, but I'm seriously perplexed by it." She touched a couple of strands of my hair.

"So are you going to play?" She looked confused. "The piano?"

"Oh, I'm finished. If you wanted to..." Why did she look so tense? I could see the red hue coming through her copper colored cheeks. She rose to leave me alone.

"Why are you so uncomfortable?" I smiled. I couldn't help but find her behavior a little entertaining.

"I'm not uncomfortable. I was trying to be nice and leave you alone to do... whatever!" She rolled her eyes, all the while her cheeks grew redder.

"Who said I wanted to be alone?" I wanted her to stay with me, to keep me company; I had a lot of things going through my head. I knew that her conversation would snap me out of my funk. She stood there weighing her options. She wanted to stay but felt she shouldn't. She didn't know what to say so she said nothing; she simply frowned at her shoes.

"I know what we can do." I led her toward my room and she became extremely resistant.

"What are we doing in here?" She said standing in the middle of the floor. I went to my closet and pulled out an ancient movie projector. "Wow! Eddie, what the hell is that thing?"

"A projector." I answered.

"I know what it is!" She snapped.

"So why did you ask?" I looked peeked up at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Why do you have one in your closet?" She moved in and took a closer look at the machine.

"So I can watch these." I pulled out my collection of Charlie Chaplin films. She seemed impressed.

"What? These are like, ancient." I nodded. "This is very decent, Edward." I flashed my attention back to her, it wasn't very often that she used my real name.

"How do you know if you like it, you haven't even seen anything yet?" She shrugged and handed me the film _City Lights_ and I ran it through the machine. She ran downstairs and made some popcorn. When she came back she sat on the very edge of my bed holding her bowl in her lap. I sat beside her and it affected her. She looked calm but her heartbeat pounded against her chest.

"You okay?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"Of course," she smiled at me casually. I got up and cut off the lights completing the cinema like affect. I decided not to sit beside her so that her concentration could be on the movie. She seemed to really enjoy it. I lay down on my stomach and watched her expressions while the first film played. I picked out another film and she lay down on the bed beside where I'd been laying before. She had finished the bowl of popcorn. Apparently she was determined to try not to feel as weird as she did about us hanging out. I resumed my position beside her.

I don't think either of us was paying the second film any real attention. I couldn't watch her face as well and I had seen the films a million times. Her concentration was on how close we seemed to be, physically. "You don't like this one?" I asked.

"It's good. The first one was better." She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. I sat upright and she followed suit.

"I meant to ask you how you felt about today. You know, seeing your mom and everything."

"It was weird. I remembered them from the pictures that were shown to me but I really couldn't catch any real connection, nothing stronger than the photos provided anyway; no memories. Then there was that thing with Bella! She is really jealous over you! She wants me out of this house like yesterday." Leah laughed, I didn't. "Come on Eddie, its funny! Especially since nothing has transpired between us. She has no reason to be so worried, and I do plan to be out of here as soon as I'm back to whatever my normal is."

"I just don't like how insensitive she's being." I murmured and Leah sighed.

"Yeah she was a bit of a jerk, but what can you do. She's insecure, it's to be expected. What did you do to make the poor girl so jumpy?" She laughed again and then changed the subject, "I can't believe I passed out." It was my turn to laugh. I couldn't believe she thought that was funny.

"Yeah you most definitely did. You scared me half to death in the process!"

"Awww, I scared poor Eddie Cullen!" She spoke in a baby voice, pinched my cheeks and shook my face back and forth. She was trying to be funny, but all I could concentrate on was the fact that she was touching me. I grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes.

"Stop Leah, I was really worried about you." Her smiles stopped and an awkward tension filled the room.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Her line of vision darted down to my lips and this time I was seriously tempted to take advantage of her distraction.

"Me too Leah," I got closer and let my hands caress the outline of her face, "because if you die on me, who would I have to annoy?" I chuckled and allowed myself to briefly kiss her cheek before sticking my tongue out at her causing her to shove me.

"Classic Eddie, always looking out for yourself!" She reached behind her and grabbed a pillow which she swatted me with, soundly.

I nodded. "Always."

* * *

Author's Note: I don't how I like this chapter. I really like the vibe between the two. Let me know what might be off about it. As always please read and review . . . and no flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Horrible Liar

"EDWARD COME DOWN HERE!" Alice screamed as she entered the house, Leah and I both heard the door slam and came running downstairs. I wish Leah hadn't come, I knew what Alice was pissed about.

"What's wrong?" Leah genuinely concerned. Alice didn't even glance in Leah direction her upset was with me.

"You broke up with her! You promised me that you would keep her happy! I spent two hours on the phone with Bella trying to calm her down." Leah looked shocked and the rest of my siblings happened to return to catch the wrath of Alice's upset.

"I didn't break up with her," I corrected, "I told her that we both needed a break for clarity."

"Excuse me, what happened?" Emmett seemed amused before he was even told. Alice filled everyone in. "That's not possible because my brother loves Bella, I mean LOVES her." He laughed.

"I do but . . .," Leah interrupted me.

"Then why did you do it? If you love her and you know she's insecure, what would make you think that this is the best time to take a break, Eddie?" Leah seemed annoyed with me to, for some reason her taking Bella's side didn't sit well with me.

"Her insecurity isn't the issue right now, it's her insensitivity and her distrust I have a problem with." I directed my statement to Leah only, "How am I supposed to be with a woman that doesn't trust me?"

"For some reason your future wifey has a problem with me and that's what has her on edge. This isn't about you, Edward! " She rolled her eyes at me annoyed by my lack of understanding.

"Shouldn't it be? It shouldn't matter if you were so into me that you were trying to . . . it shouldn't matter because she should trust me." She frowned at me.

"That's not the point!" Leah countered.

"Yes it is!" This is the first time I had negative words with Leah, and I had to say that even under this predicament her eyes captivated me.

"I think he did the right thing for a number of reasons," Rose said breaking the tension, "mainly, this will make Bella reevaluate how effective her behavior is and she will tone it down. Bella and Edward's foundation may even be stronger in the long run." She shrugged, "Or . . . they may both find out it's time to separate. Sometimes people grow apart." Leah huffed, rolled her eyes and went up to her room.

"What are you talking about grow apart!" Alice snapped at Rosalie. Rose ignored our sister and made her way upstairs with her husband. She offered me an understanding smile before making her exit and leaving me alone with Alice. Unknown to her I would soon follow her I had no words for Alice when she was like this. Plus, I don't have to explain myself to anyone I'm a grown man. "Where are you going Edward?" She snapped.

"Away from you," I said bluntly yet paused before taking my first steps toward my room. "I need YOU to stay out of this!" I approached Alice with intense sincerity. "I will do right by Bella . . . I do love her . . . we will find our way back to each other." I said trying to calm my sister's nerves. I tried only briefly for the sake of keeping the peace in my household.

Instead of heading to my room I decided to check on Leah. I turned the handle but the door was locked. She felt we needed distance and that she was the reason for that Bella and I parted. The thing that scared her most was what she felt about it. Mainly she felt guilty but there was a part of her . . . a small part that was happy about my separation. I took my hand off the handle and placed it in the center of the door thinking about how easy it would be for me to break it. Then Jasper happened to walk by with a knowing smirk on his face.

"So many emotions, so little time, I wonder how long it will take?" I turned to him confused. "For you two to reach the boiling point. I hope it's soon so that we can all get past this and my wife can return to normal, you know how obsessed she gets about things." He patted my shoulder, "you should leave her alone for the night to sort things out."

I took his advice and returned to my room with Leah's compositions in hand and after staring at them for over an hour, I noticed that one of them fit perfectly into one of mine, the wedding song I was trying to figure out, she had the missing pieces under her bed. She had missing pieces the whole time and didn't even know it.

* * *

"Exercise is supposed to clear the mind and give health to the body. I figured that today would be a good day for both." Carlisle said to Leah. However there was a whole audience of people watching her. Namely Bella, Carlisle in his quest to help me thought that it would be good for Bella to see there was no vibe between Leah and me. Right now he was right, when Leah was determined to have space, she had space. Her stare was the only thing she couldn't control no matter how she much she wanted to control her stare, it was always inviting. "Just a little run around the woods to get your heartbeat up and get that blood pumping." Carlisle laughed and so did she.

"Do realize how much of a PE teacher you sound like right now?" She teased.

"I don't know if that's a good thing?" Carlisle smirked.

"Carlisle, I don't know if I could pinpoint a negative thing about you." She stretched her hamstrings a little. I had to admit I found myself staring at her a couple times. This was the most flattering thing she had worn in regards to her figure . . . and by flattering I mean tight. Rosalie had allowed her to borrow one of her yoga sets for today, she picked the lime green and black one, and had the revelation that green was her favorite color. Anyway, the outfit showed just enough skin to leave me dumbfounded twice in mid sentence while conversing with Emmett. I decided to give up the conversation and stand alone.

Leah had begun to run at first it was more like she was jogging, but then the more she moved the more she began the enjoy the sensation of her heartbeat racing and pounding as she flew through the woods. I focused in on her excitement, and her agility in handling the terrain. Leah was a very balanced individual very centered within herself, which was probably why she thought she could handle that newborn that crushed her skull. It seemed that her arrogance was now my luck. I was shocked by my own thoughts I couldn't believe that I found it lucky that Leah couldn't remember her past. What kind of monster was I to enjoy her misery? A sick one.

"She's stopped." Carlisle said to me snapping me back into reality. "Is she okay?" I focused in on her thoughts something had upset her to the point of tears but I couldn't figure out what. "Can you find her please?" Carlisle asked and I felt like I was miles away from him before he even finished the statement.

Finding Leah was easy she had a unique smell, not like the other shifters, her smell was like fresh crisp nature mingled with whatever perfume she decided to where. I found her setting under a tree and she made an attempt to quickly wipe her tears.

"Hey," I said standing in front of her. She wouldn't look at me.

"Figures, you'd be the one to come looking for me," she laughed dryly.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I remembered something. A break up . . . I think that's what it was anyway. I remember running out into the woods to cry while everybody else slept. I cried so hard it hurt my chest and my throat for nights with no one to hear me or rescue me from the torture." She sighed and another tear rolled down her cheek. I sat down beside her and she glanced at me momentarily then sighed.

"Do you remember . . . who broke up with you?" I asked, I figured she didn't, if she did she'd probably want to confront Sam all over again. She shook her head in response.

"I only remember the running and the crying part of it." She pulled her hair from the ponytail it was in. In the month she had been with us her ebony hair was getting longer and fuller, it shaped her face better. However from the angle as to where I was sitting it made it harder for me to read her face, so I tucked her hair behind her ear. Shock and extreme discomfort ran through her but there was no reflection of it in her movements. "So now I guess I know what Bella must be feeling."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"You know about your break up." She stood up creating distance between us.

"It's not a break up!" I grumbled.

"Whatever," she laughed. "Just . . . don't make her cry if there's no reason for her to. Does that make sense?" I nodded.

"I don't plan to play with her emotions," I said seriously, "but I do think this break is needed." I stood too. "Leah, would you like to take a walk with me?" I smirked.

"A walk?" Leah arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you've been acting all moody lately this would give us the chance to catch up." I said picking at her. "Or talk about the weather your choice."

"Isn't everyone waiting for us to come back?" She countered.

"They've waited this long what's another few minutes?" She sighed and then started walking. I quickly took my place at her side.

"I'm not moody by the way." She said never looking at me, "I'm careful. I don't want anyone to feel like I'm stepping on their toes." I nodded.

"I knew that you weren't talking to me because of Bella." I said honestly, "You shouldn't have to do that. I consider you a friend. I want to be able to talk to you . . . I mean she has guy friends, why can't I have a girl friend?"

"Well, her guy friends are probably not as hot as I am." She joked. "I mean look at me she has to feel intimidated." She nudged my shoulder and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry Leah but you're a little bit dumpy in comparison to my Bella!" I laughed and so did she. She thought I was serious which loosened her up a bit, but in reality if I were to compare them based on physical aspects alone. Leah would win time and time again . . . but love isn't only about the physical.

"See I knew all that 'Leah you are beautiful' mess was all lies!"

"Yeah, I'm a horrible liar." I murmured and then looked down at her. I wanted to touch her but couldn't think of a reason good enough. I placed my hands in my pockets in attempt to fight the temptation.

"You're not that pretty, that bronze hair, and now you're a liar . . . I don't see what Bella sees in you." She poked my arm and I pretended to flinch.

"You spend a lot of time thinking about Bella. I hope you know that she won't ever think of you this kindly." I said bluntly.

"That's not why I think about her Eddie, I think about her because sometimes . . . when we are together I'm not sure if _you're_ thinking about her." She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I'm not sure you realize how you look at me sometimes." There was a long pause between us, I stopped walking and made her stop too.

"I know how I look at you. I look at you with admiration and concern because of your situation." It was true that's how I felt about her, I admired her and I cared for her, she nodded with understanding.

"Yeah, you're right sometimes you do . . . and other times . . . I don't know maybe it's me." She huffed and then decided to say what she wanted to anyway. "Eddie, I think you have shiny new toy syndrome when it comes to me. I'm not something to be played with. You know that right?"

"Of course Leah!" I defended myself quickly. "Like I said before I know we are friends. Just friends. Does that make you feel better?"

"Actually yeah." She laughed. "Now that that's all cleared up you should go make up with your girlfriend!" She looped her arm in mine and turned us back in the direction of Carlisle and the others.

"Don't push it, Leah!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey! Not as much of a vibe in this one, I don't think so anyway. I hope it's a good chapter regardless lol. As always read and review! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Mistake?

Maybe I should have given everyone a clear definition of what I considered a break because I kept being forced into situations I wanted no parts of. Alice being the master manipulator had convinced me to go with the rest to this new nightclub in Seattle, of course as soon as she mentioned it I knew Bella was involved. I decided to go because I didn't want Bella to think I hated her but I did plan to pull her to the side and explain that we were not going to keep meeting like this.

The club had a blues like atmosphere that I could appreciate and while the other socialized and danced. I focused in on the music and couldn't help but think how Leah would've enjoyed being here, however, the little brat had joined forces with Alice to make this whole thing possible. Well, not really, but she was the one that finally convinced me that I should go. I sighed as I tapped my fingers mindlessly to the music. Bella cleared her throat bringing my attention back to her. I hadn't even realized that we were the only ones at the table now. The rest of my siblings were on the dance floor.

"How was your food?" I asked her knowing that she wanted me to say something.

"Really good . . . so how's everything?" Her eyes widened hopefully as she spoke to me.

"Good, working on our wedding piece. I think I have the answer to the ending there are just a few changes I need to approve." By approve I meant I needed to make sure it was okay with Leah that I use them. She smiled at the mention of our wedding.

"I'm glad you've been thinking about us . . . I've missed you." She murmured as she twirled her fork in her plate.

"How? You've still seen me everyday; Alice has made a point of it." I laughed.

"I mean at night. I miss being able to just crawl into your arms and go to sleep. I miss our conversations about the future."

"I'm sorry you're hurting Bella . . . and I do miss you too, but I still feel like the break is necessary. I mean a legitimate break not this shell of a thing that we have going on. I need you to convince my sister to back off so that I can have the time alone I requested. Will you do that for me and for the stability of our relationship?" I asked in all hopelessness.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to help you create distance between us?" Bella frowned, "no, I won't do it."

"You know I would do anything for you and you won't grant me this one request?" I was getting annoyed.

"I'm fighting for our love Edward, to me it just seems like you're running away from it." She placed her hand over mine.

"No, trust me I'm fighting for it," I moved my hand away, "and it's hard because it seems I had a more trust in you than you ever did in me." She looked confused and hurt. "You know what I'm talking about Bella, all the time you spent with Jacob . . . all the time you still spend with him."

"You know he's just my friend!" She countered.

"That you've kissed . . . several times." I sighed, "Look, I didn't mean to get into this but if I trust you to be social with a man that I know wants to be with you, you should trust me!"

"But Leah is . . . bad news. Everybody says so." If her only excuse was other accusations of Leah's actions then her words were pretty empty as far as I was concerned.

"Who is everybody? Her pack?" I laughed. "I know what is going on in Leah's head. She's hurt, confused, and frustrated most of the time but she puts on the most sincere smile and goes through her day without knowing who she really is. She is a strong fun woman and is quickly becoming one of the best friends I've ever had and I won't give that up for your insecurities Bella!"

"Alice told me you two had a lot in common." She whispered she wouldn't look at me, I had hurt her but, I didn't mean to I just wanted to be honest.

"Yeah we do." The waitress came and interrupted our argument.

"Does anyone want dessert?" The waitress smiled brightly at us, Bella shook her head.

"Actually . . . I'll have a slice of your Triple Chocolate Godiva cake to go please." After the waitress left I noticed that Bella's frown had grown deeper.

"Since when do you eat cake?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Leah, was the one who persuaded me to go out tonight. She stayed at home alone so I bought her a piece of cake. It's no big deal!" Bella shook her head and laughed.

"I can't believe you don't see how big a _deal_ it is!"

A few minutes later the others came back to the table it was almost time for the place to close. Bella had shut down on me, which was something I was fine with. We weren't going to agree and I refused to bend. We would never see eye to eye not until Leah was gone. The hard part about that realization I knew that Leah was going to have to leave my life completely if I was going to be happy with Bella. Now that I knew there was a soul out there that could relate to me so beautifully I didn't know if I was able to just pretend she never existed in my life.

* * *

I waited until the others retired to their rooms before going to Leah. I knocked on the door because I knew it was locked. Even though we've been on better speaking terms since our walk that day she still wanted me at an arms length. I knocked for the second time and I heard her dragging herself to the door. She wore a green cami, grey shorts, and a tired as hell expression on her face. "Hey." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I brought you something." I took her hand and led her downstairs. I had placed the cake on a piece of Esme's good china and set in the middle of the counter with a glass of milk.

"You woke me up for a midnight snack?" She said in disbelief. She pretended to be annoyed but still approached the counter taking the fork in her hand.

"Well, it's actually closer to 1AM." I smirked.

"Because that makes it better," she murmured and then took the first bite of the cake. "OH GOD! YUMMY!" She slammed her fist down on the counter and moaned. "THIS . . . HMMM!" Part of me wondered if Sam ever made her scream that loud, not that it was any of my business.

"So I take it that you like my surprise?" She nodded not looking at me, she completely disregarded the milk, and her full concentration was on devouring the cake. After she finished she looked up with me with a smudge of chocolate across her cheek. I being the gentleman that I am reached out and wiped it with my thumb which she quickly placed in her mouth. The warm temperature of her mouth sent a twinge of satisfaction throughout my body.

"Waste not. Want not." She laughed nervously, embarrassed by her impulse. "So, since I'm up, I'm dying to know how things went." She said sitting on the counter with her legs crossed.

"Really? So you will die if I don't tell you what happened? How long do you think the process will take? I think I should make you suffer as long as possible since you were the one determined that I go!" I teased.

"Soooo, it went that well?" She laughed.

"Bella and I . . .," I shrugged, "right now I don't have the words."

"Sure you do. You just don't want to tell me." She sighed, "Honestly, you probably shouldn't tell me. I shouldn't be prying but . . . I like you Eddie, I want you to be happy."

"That's why you lock your door to make me happy?" I countered.

"Yeah, in the long run . . . we've been over this before. I know you're hot for me and I'm trying to look out for your best interest." She laughed.

"Wow! You're way too cocky for your own good! Answer me this Miss Clearwater, if you aren't attracted to me why would locking your door matter? I think the reason you lock your door is because you want to seduce me just as badly as you _claim_ I want to seduce you." I said standing in front of her and like always her heartbeat accelerated but her face seemed composed.

"You're wrong." Her tone dropped and she was lying. She hopped down and went to leave the room.

"Hey, I'm just playing with you, you know that right?" She nodded but I could tell she was still annoyed and I laughed. "If you'd like we can stop playing this way, just because a male and female converse it doesn't have to be sexual." She smiled trying to find relief in the statement.

"Right, there's no chemistry between the two of us what so ever." She added.

"I wouldn't go that far . . . we have chemistry it's just not sexual." I lied and she rolled her eyes.

"God, Eddie, why do you always feel you have to one up somebody?" She hit me in the shoulder.

"And why do you feel you have to hit me?" I countered. "What if I hit you?" I hit her shoulder, lightly of course.

"OW!" Leah's inner drama queen came out as she held her shoulder and widened her eyes like she was so innocent. "I can't believe you hit me!" She pouted her full pink lips.

"I gave you fair warning." I laughed.

"Well, now I'm doing the same!" She chased me around the counter a couple times before I stopped running and caught her. The impact of the abrupt stop jostled her and made her lips fall open and for a split second I lost myself and touched my lips to hers. I opened my eyes to find her staring at me; our foreheads were still touching as it seemed that both of us were concentrating on finding self restraint and the will to move. I pulled away and moved maybe a fraction of an inch but that was the best I could do without her help. "Eddie," she placed her hands on either side of my face and kissed me. It was soft and passionate and wet which was something I never allowed myself to feel with Bella. I never opened my mouth fully with Bella, but with Leah I didn't feel her life would be in danger if I expressed my desire fully. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed her into the counter. The impact of our move and our new closeness was enough to snap Leah back into reality. She pushed on my chest and allowed her the escape she requested.

"Leah I . . .," she stopped me putting one hand in the air.

"I can't talk about this now." She wouldn't look at me she made her way upstairs, leaving me alone and dumbfounded.

* * *

_Author's Note: I saw this chapter so many different ways in my head and I hoping that I got the best version of it out to you. At first I was going to prolong the first kiss but obviously I decided against it. I wonder how the new development will affect their friendship. I hoped you liked it . . . as always please read and review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kiss of the Bitch

Kissing Leah was wrong. Morally I knew that I shouldn't have done it and that I was now a monster to the full extent of the word. I didn't know what else to do, to have Leah so close and the temptation of her lips taunting me with their softness. I didn't expect her response to be so eager and engaging, she probably wasn't in full control of her actions either. I just wished it hadn't have felt so good. I wished it had sucked and made me realize what an amazing woman I had in Bella. I have lived over a century and Bella was the first woman to wake me from my life without zest or emotion, so naturally I thought she was meant for me. However, this feeling that Leah created in me, was something that I had fought and now that I surrendered to it once, I wasn't sure I could deny it any longer. I needed to talk to someone to make sense of my feelings before I acted and did something irrational. I couldn't talk to Leah I knew she probably didn't want to have anything to do with me. So that's why I was here hunting with my "brothers" hoping that their two very different personalities and perspectives would give me clarity. The question was how to bring it up.

"I wish you would just say what's on your mind." Jasper said once he had his fill of the elk he had drained he began digging a hole to dispose of our prey's remains. "I can't take all of the brooding intense emotion coming off of you; it's that emotion that stops us from having many conversations." He laughed.

"Fine, I'm sure you heard anyway . . . what happened between Leah and me." Both of them looked confused.

"I was preoccupied . . . Rose had an extra good time last night. Oh, and she like the nightclub too." A nasty grin colored Emmett's face. Jasper shook his head.

"I kissed her. I shouldn't have but I did." I said bluntly.

"I told you I knew something was going to happen between you. There was so much lust circling the both of you when you were together." Jasper laughed. "However, the fact that you kissed her is more of a confession than a problem." He mused.

"I know what the problem is." Emmett interrupted, "he's not satisfied. In the back of good ol' Eddie's head he probably thought that kissing Leah would be enough of a taste what he wanted and that he would no longer want to get in her pants . . . but he's still unsatisfied." I rolled my eyes at him. He was right, crude but right, and that wasn't the only major issue.

"My issue is what to tell Bella . . . and what to do about this wedding." They both frowned at me.

"You're serious? You are going to tell Bella?" Emmett said in disbelief.

"The wedding is already postponed . . . what else do you need to say to her?" Jasper added.

"That I kissed another woman!" They were starting to piss me off I knew they were from a different era but both acted as though they had class and respect for their women, I figured they would understand where I was coming from. I just wanted to offer Bella that same respect.

"If you are going to tell her then just tell her." Emmett said bluntly. "Knowing Bella she will forgive you, but she'll probably ask you a couple questions." I waited for him to continue. "If you liked it and if Leah was better than her." I looked down it seemed I was going to have to lie to her regardless it might be easier just to withhold the truth from her.

"Seems that he prefers the kiss of a bitch to that of his fiancé," both Jasper and Emmett laughed, "no need to get angry. It's just amusing that you're going through all this after all we've gone through to ensure that you could be with Bella."

"I do love Bella . . ." I said slowly.

"You know maybe you should just sleep with lil sis then the urge will be gone and you can make a clear headed decision. I know I can't think straight when I'm really horny." Emmett started helping Jasper cover the remains.

"Or you could kiss Bella again . . . give her a kiss mimicking all the steps you took with Leah and compare them. If Bella's kiss does if for you leave everything alone and put the wedding back on schedule . . . if it's not the same then make your confession." Jasper said thoughtfully. "Edward, do you think you love her?"

"I told you that I did." I said not wanting to answer his real question.

"Not her . . .," he wouldn't finish it, "there are a lot of emotions that circle you two quite a few of them together can feel like love or it could legitimately be that that's what you are feeling." I sighed.

"I can't answer that question. I don't know that it would matter if I did. Leah feels . . .,"

"The same," Jasper countered, "even more so toward you. I figure it's because you are the one she spends the most time with in the house."

"And all the junk you two have in common." Emmett said.

"I have things in common with Bella too." I said sticking up for my current relationship.

"Yeah, but Leah works with who you are, you wouldn't have to change her and she would live forever with you, it's like she was made for you." They were both ready to go.

"Don't tell my wife, but I'd have to agree with Emmett. With Bella you'd be taking her life to be with her, with Leah you'd just be merging with hers."

* * *

We entered the house to find Esme, Alice, Bella, and Rose in the living room watching some chick flick. Emmett kissed Rose on the head and then started upstairs Jasper remained with Alice. I listened for the mental voice of the woman I hadn't talked to since last night, not that I planned to approach her I was just curious where she was.

"Where's everyone else?" Jasper glanced at me and relaxed my emotions apparently I can't even tell when my nerves are edge anymore. I sat down on the unoccupied love seat and tried to look relaxed.

"Carlisle took Leah over to her moms. She wanted to visit them," Esme answered with eyes glued to the television. "He should be back soon." I nodded like they had answered my question.

"But not Leah," Rose looked at me, "she has a date. She texted me that she going out with Embry."

"What! Let me see that!" Alice took Rose's phone.

"Wow! I really over estimated the girl; I thought she had far better taste!" She laughed.

"Alice, don't say that I like Embry he's a sweetheart. I feel sorry for him being saddled with someone like Leah." Bella laughed a little.

"He's the one who asked her out," Rose rolled her eyes, "don't feel sorry for him. He should feel lucky she said yes." Rose had a lot of respect for Leah too. She was the one shape shifter she actually could tolerate now. The two really didn't have many interests in common but both were amused by each other.

"Embry isn't the most mature choice for her." I knew I shouldn't say anything but, I had meant to have this talk with her and now she was out on a date with someone who was mentally twelve years old, and that was me being generous.

"Well then who is a better choice?" Alice glared at me.

"I don't know . . . maybe Jacob, but he's kind of ass too at times!" I snapped and Alice shut down.

"Jacob's impulsive not immature." As expected, Bella defended _her Jacob_.

"They are all impulsive it's in their nature to be." Rose countered. "But Jacob would be a better fit for Leah, out of the two . . . or she could surprise us all and not want anyone from her tribe."

"Maybe so . . . but Leah isn't Jake's type." It really worried Bella that the two could be paired together. Maybe Bella and I were wrong for each other, I mean shouldn't our focus be on each other instead of people that should mean little or nothing in our lives.

"They've all had a crush on Leah at some point in there lives." I grumbled, "You're right though his sights are most definitely not on Leah now. Bella, can I have a word with you?" She looked at Alice, Alice didn't have clue what was about to happen because I didn't know.

She followed me up to my room and sat on my bed. "What's wrong Edward?" I was pacing in front of her.

"How do you know that you love me more than you love Jacob?" I asked.

"What?" I didn't say anything I knew she heard me. "I just . . . its how I feel when I'm with you and all that we've been through to be together. That's how I know we are meant to be together." I sat down beside her and she placed her head on my shoulder. "I love you Edward."

"Bella . . . I need to tell you something." I started to prepare myself to confess.

"Don't, I know that something happened. I don't care, I still love you." She kissed my cheek. "I think you needed to know what it was like to be with someone else, especially since all the stuff I went through with Jacob." I frowned giving what she said some thought.

"No, it's not like that. I'm not jealous and I didn't need the score between us to be even. There is a vibe between Leah and me. I can't describe it."

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"I just told you I can't describe it!" I snapped, "I'm sorry, it's just frustrating. I don't want to hurt anybody but the way I'm being positioned someone will end up hurt." Bella sighed and rubbed my back.

"Maybe you're right, we should try to hook up Leah and Jacob, if the two people that pull our attention the most our taken then maybe we there won't be any problems between us anymore." I nodded and looked at her. At least she was trying to understand it and she made it easy for me to talk to her. She went to kiss me and I pulled away, it was involuntary, for some reason I felt like if I kissed Bella I'd be cheating on . . . Leah.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, I know this chapter had no Eddie/Leah action but I still kinda like it. Tell me what you think is gonna happen next? As always please read and review. (and no flames)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Devine Intervention

When Leah came home it was late, so late that I had thought she had spent the night with Embry. I had confined myself to my room doing anything to distract my mind from what I was thinking. I kept envisioning him between her legs in the labored moans that would escape her breath, him enjoying the feel of her. "She wouldn't . . . she wouldn't." I murmured.

"Wouldn't what?" She knocked on the doorframe before letting herself into my room and sitting on the bed beside me. I thought she would be furious with me after the kiss but she seemed more comfortable than I did. "And who is she?" She smirked knowingly.

"How was your date?" I asked ignoring her questions.

"Good," she kicked her shoes off, "it wasn't really a date we went to a movie. It was a good movie." She shrugged.

"Then why did you text Rosalie telling her it was a date?" I put my book down and looked her in her eyes. They were red, had she been crying?

"That was the intention behind us going out, but apparently Embry and I have different definitions of the word date. I don't know I could be reacting a little dramatically but he kept trying to touch me and I didn't like it." I felt bad for her but I couldn't help but feel good she didn't like it. "I mean what am I some kind of slut? Was that how I was before? I don't understand what made him think it would be okay for him to put his hand on my thigh or proposition me about sex." She huffed.

"If I punched him would that make you feel better?" She laughed a little. I knew if would make me feel better.

"No, like I said I could be overreacting." She lay down beside me and closed her eyes, giving me the opportunity to allow my eyes to wander all over her body. Embry couldn't be blamed for his hands indiscretions, being so close to something so beautiful a man would have no choice but to try.

"Leah, no one should touch you unless you give them permission to." I said wanting to make her feel better.

"Or kiss me." She never opened her eyes but a smirked spread across her face.

"True." She looked at me analyzing my expression to see if I was remorseful.

"I don't know, if a man waited for permission every time he wanted to kiss me I think it would take the passion and the spontaneity out of it. I think that one of the great things about being in love is the risk, the unknowing, the passion, and the spontaneity." I looked in her eyes, damn, her eyes for being so beautiful. "Umm, all those things make for better . . . something." It was happening again the urge had hit both of us. I leaned down and she sat upright causing us to bang foreheads.

"OW!" She rubbed her head. "Damn, Eddie, I think your head is made out of cement!" I laughed.

"I've been told that I'm hard headed." Her mind went somewhere perverted.

"Right, I should probably leave," she said hopping off the bed. "Oh, I meant to tell you I saw the changes you made to your piece. Actually I played it."

"Well what did you think?"

"You're a thief!" She laughed, "But I love it. The pieces fit beautifully together."

"So you don't mind if I use it for my wedding?" My wedding, I forced Bella back into my head. It was the only way I managed to stay positioned on my bed.

"Consider it my gift to the lovely couple." She giggled. She didn't want to leave but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's an amazing gift. Thank you." She nodded. "So where did you go after the movie?"

"Huh?" She looked at me. I knew something was bothering her. The red eyes, and she had been gone for much longer than the duration of a movie.

"I went back to my mom's house and sat outside, rocking on the tire swing." She laughed. "I don't like being around people when I'm annoyed. I don't like a lot of people scrutinizing my actions when I'm pissed or being in my space or my head for that matter."

"I know what you mean. For example, you and Alice forcing you're beliefs about what I should do about Bella." I huffed.

"It's not the same. Eddie you're sister may a little extreme but her heart is in the right place." She got back on the bed with me. "And you know where I stand. I can only give my opinion you're a big boy you're gonna do what you're gonna do." I nodded I was otherwise preoccupied. I didn't care about our conversation so much, as I did about my desire to touch her.

"You don't want to leave?" I smirked.

"Oh, you're right I was supposed to be leaving." She said getting up.

"You don't have to." I took my pointer finger and traced patterns on her forearm. Her skin was so soft, smooth, and incredibly hot.

"What are you doing? Did I give you permission to touch me Eddie?" She giggled and moved away from me.

"My name is Ed-WARD! Stop calling me Eddie!" I snapped and she looked hurt. I actually liked the nickname but I was curious how she would take it.

"I. . . I . . .," I couldn't hold in my desire to laugh anymore, I fell out laughing. "You jerk! That wasn't funny!" She punched me in the shoulder.

"OW!" I grabbed her fist, "If you hit me again! I swear I gonna . . ."

"What are you gonna do put me in time out?" She laughed. "You're not my daddy, EDDIE!" I flipped her over onto her back.

"I may not be your daddy but I'll spank you like I am." It was supposed to be funny but my tone unnerved her and caused her to stop laughing.

"You gotta stop saying stuff like that." She said her heart was beating really fast causing her chest to maneuver erratically. "Eddie." She tilted my head so that I was looking her in the face. "Do we need a Webster so you can look up the definition of platonic?"

"No, I know what the term means. I just don't think we are platonic . . . not anymore." I was within inches of my goal, her lips.

"Eddie, you shouldn't . . .," Was the best denial she could offer me. She was going to let me kiss her, she didn't have will to stop me.

"Do you want me to?" I whispered against her ear.

"I . . .," Before she could answer I heard a knock at my door.

"Edward, is Leah in there with you?" Rosalie asked through the door, knowing full well that she was.

"Yes." I hissed slightly.

"I need to talk to her for a second." The two of them had talked about this before, she had made Leah a promise I wasn't sure on all the details but I was sure I would find them out. "It's really important!"

"Seeya later Eddie," she hopped of the bed and practically ran to the door.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you like the chapter since last chapter didn't have them in it I want a full chapter of non-stop fluffy tension lol. As always read and review (no flames)._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rose: The Devine

Leah didn't come back into my room. Rose had stopped us from what Leah would have considered a mistake. I should share her logic, but I'm pretty sure that I have given up on being logical. At least when Leah was around anyway, I didn't think I would ever be sane around her again. I was headed to find Carlisle when my moody blonde sister blocked me from leaving my room.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her. I felt no need to hide the fact that I was pissed at her.

"To issue you a kindness brother dear," she said dryly she went to sit on my bed then decided against it.

"I have information that I know that you'll be interested in." She spoke confidently.

"About?"

"The woman you're in love with . . . and don't be stupid enough to pretend to think I'm talking about Bella." I looked toward the door hoping that Alice was gone.

"Alice and Jasper went out with Emmett. My monkey man did me a favor since I needed to talk to you." I sat down and gave her my full attention. "Leah talked to me about the kiss that you two shared. She doesn't have enough control to stop you from being an idiot but I do and I told her I would help her out."

"So let me guess, you think I should stay with Bella too." I rolled my eyes. I was tried of being told what to feel. I was actually shocked that Rose was taking the time to get involved.

"I didn't say that. Actually I think Leah is better for you, but I don't want you to make her feel like a slut by trying to fuck her while you are engaged to someone else." She arched her eyebrow at me.

"I wasn't . . ."

"Oh really? So what would call last night? I never knew you could be so vulgar with all the talk of spanking her." She made gagging noises.

"I don't want to make her feel that way. She just brings out something in me. Does she feel like I violated her?" Now I was concerned that I had offended her and that she would feel uncomfortable with me.

"No, if anything she likes the things you say to her but she feels guilty for liking it. You should know that . . . I figured you would be all up in her head. Anyway, she doesn't want to screw up your relationship with Bella. I agree with her, you both shouldn't be doing what you are doing until you make it right."

"I . . . love . . .Bella." I said slowly.

"Don't bullshit me Edward!" Rose snapped getting in my face.

"I DO ROSE!" I tried to defend myself.

"Well, I sure as hell hope that Emmett doesn't love me the way you love Bella because then I should be really worried about how many females he's been fucking behind my back!" I couldn't look at her she did have a point I wasn't behaving like a man in love. "You may care about Bella and her feelings. At one point you may have even been in love with her. The reality is that you love Leah, she is who you are in love with." I shook my head.

"It's wrong." I whispered.

"Yeah, the way you are treating her is pretty shitty. Until your actions are legitimate I won't allow your involvement with Leah to go any further than the basics in a platonic relationship."

"How do you plan to control that?" I laughed.

"Easy, her heartbeat, _Eddie_, I can tell when you affect her. That's when I'll jump into action; consider me your permanent cock blocker until you wise up."

"Why are you doing this?" I didn't know whether to be pissed or grateful.

"It's not for you, it's for Leah. Like I told you all before shapeshifters are impulsive. You would easily be able to persuade her into bed but she would regret it immediately after. I personally like the bitch and don't want her to get hurt, not by you and not by anybody. That being said even if you were to do what's right, you still have to contend with the fact that she will eventually remember what she is and . . . what you are. Do you think your love can survive you two being mortal enemies?"

"Vampires mortal enemies are the children of the moon, not shapeshifters. The only reason they responded to us in such a way is because we stepped onto their land years ago. I think Leah would look past the history, past what we are, and be more concerned with who we are." I had been thinking about that a lot. I seriously prayed that I was right that we could at least be social after she remembered.

"Hmph, I agree Leah is really mature, but you probably shouldn't be intimate with until she knows, she may think that you were taking advantage of her. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Who said that we would ever be intimate?" I countered.

"You're right if you are still planning on marrying Bella, you won't get the opportunity. Hell, you will barely be able to even touch her now that I'm on parole. You've been warned _Eddie_."

* * *

The next week Leah laid low. I think the night in my room had scared her. I hadn't scared her but it scared her how easily she gave into me. I had to give her credit she wasn't ignoring me she just wasn't going out of her way to have any winded conversations. The distance was good it gave me the opportunity to really think about what I was going to do. Rose was pissed at me she couldn't believe it was taking me so long to make what she considered an easy decision. She thought it should have been easy for me to just let Bella go. She didn't understand that I had courted this woman and begged her to be my wife. I would feel like a cad if I didn't give the situation thorough consideration. I sat on the couch waiting for this group thing that Alice was throwing together. Alice had convinced Bella that it would be best if she tried to hook Jacob with Leah. Bella didn't like it but couldn't see another choice. I answered the door before Jacob and Bella had the chance to knock they hadn't arrived together but they made it at the same time.

"Hey," she kissed my cheek briefly, "you ready to go?" I nodded. Alice and Jasper made their way downstairs and Leah followed. She looked beautiful in the hunter green sleeveless dress that Alice had picked out for her. She wanted Leah to look breath taking so that Jacob would immediately fall. I don't think it really worked Jacob was more annoyed by the fact that he had been pulled into this mess. He hated me for making Bella so insecure and hated Bella for stick with an 'ass' like me.

"You look . . .," my mouth responded before my brain could tell me it was a bad idea to drool over the girl that wasn't your fiancé.

"Like you aren't wearing jeans and a t-shirt," Jacob finished my statement and then looked at me like I was a complete douche.

"And you look like you found a shirt period. How come you are topless in all of the memories I have of you. Granted they are very few of them but still it's a little weird." He laughed, she had managed to break the pissed exterior he was trying to put up. I hoped that was all she managed to do with him tonight. I didn't care if they wanted to pair Jacob and Leah together I just didn't understand why I had to be a witness to their attempt.

"Seriously, though Clearwater, I've never seen you look so . . . girlie." He took the time to ogle her and my jaw tightened on reflex.

"It's a dress not a magic wand Jake." Bella huffed and Alice glared at her. "I mean you do look cute Leah . . . should we go?"

"Yeah, this is gonna be loads of fun." I said sarcastically, I opened up the door and let the hell begin.

* * *

_Author's Note: Wonder where they are going on their date? I seriously don't know this is the first small block I'm experiencing for this story. I know what's going to happen after the date I just don't know where they should go. Any suggestions? As always please read and review (no flames)._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I Could Wiggle

Alice loved clubs, I believed she hunted them better than she hunted prey. She issued us all fake IDs so that we could get into this one. We all sat at L-shape booth lost for words. Bella was at my side and Leah was right in front of me, not the most comfortable situation to be in. I felt like I was being punished for having wondering eyes. I tried to focus on the atmosphere of the club it was dark and kind of gothic in theme. The music was extremely too loud for my taste. Leah was thinking the same thing but she nodded her head and was social with Jasper and Jacob, who were the only ones that were really directing any questions towards her. Alice was concentrating on trying to get Bella to dance but I knew that that would never happen.

"How do you like the club?" Jacob asked Leah making small talk.

"It's . . . honestly a little loud and the air isn't really fresh." She laughed a little but she didn't want to talk too much because the smoke in the air was making her nauseas.

"But I know you like the music." He commented and she frowned. "You like this stuff Leah." Jacob talked slow like Leah was dumb and that pissed her off a little.

"She's not stupid, she can't remember." Jasper rolled his eyes at him.

"That would explain the CDs in my room." A glimpse of her memory returned to her. "I never listened to them. They were to create an image." She admitted and Jacob raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I never saw you as the type of girl to do that kind of thing. You usually don't give a damn what anybody thinks of you." She smiled and lowered her eyes.

"For the most part you're right but . . . I don't think the real me was ever really accepted by any of you. She was teased into submission." She laughed but was saddened by the revelation.

"I like this you." Jacob commented and touched her hand. Alice was beaming at their conversation.

"Me too." She said and then the waiter came over an offered a drink.

"I didn't."

"The gentleman at the bar," this older gentleman raised his glass. She raised hers back with an awkward grin on her face.

"That's not weird at all." She murmured as she looked down and Jacob laughed.

"Looks, like I have some competition," Jacob teased.

"Trust me if that's your competition for my affection you'll win every time." She laughed.

Satisfied with how Jacob and Leah conversation was going, Alice decided it would be safe to take a spin around the dance floor. Bella had excused herself to use the restroom and I made my way to the bar not wanting to hear Jacob's lame attempts at flirting with Leah. I knew that I couldn't drink but I never wished that I could enjoy the buzz of intoxication as much as I did now. Even though I wasn't at the table I could still hear them talking and see and hear them through her mind's eye.

"Can I be real with you Leah?" He said parting from devouring his food.

"Of course."

"I like you but there's no chemistry between us." She nodded.

"I'm glad you said it!" She sighed relieved, "my God I feel like I'm being mated or something." She laughed.

"I know right. I personally think that what they're doing is a bit selfish, trying to push us together so I won't pine over Bella."

"Really?" Leah took another sip of her drink.

"Yeah. We've kissed a couple times. There's something there . . . she has told me that she loves me, just not as much as him. I don't believe her though." They both looked in my direction.

"Why don't you believe her?"

"It's just way we fit together. They way are conversation don't seem to ever find an ending. The way she looks at me and never wants me to leave. How could she feel that way about me and still want to marry him?"

"It's possible that she feels the same but her pull towards him is just more intense. It sucks but it is possible. I would never do that to someone. Even if I loved someone else I'd never admit what would be the point?"

"Honesty, she wants to be honest so we can stay friends. At least I know that I'm not crazy and that there is something between us. However, I seriously doubt that their bond is as strong as the one her and I share." He laughed.

"Or maybe you're in denial!" She nudged him.

"Hell, maybe, I don't know. All I know is that this marriage is minor in consideration to some of the other decisions she's making that I don't agree with. I just hope she realizes that her happiness is with me before it's too late . . . but until then," he stood up and offered her his hand. "Wanna move around a little?"

"Yeah, I could wiggle."

* * *

The rest of the night was a little bit easier after eavesdropping on Leah and Jacob. I should have been pissed that he was declaring his love for my fiancé yet again, but instead I was relieved. More and more I was leaning to Rosalie's way of thinking. Maybe leaving Bella wouldn't be as hard on her as I imagined. Jacob would be there to pick her up if I let her go. I just knew I couldn't go through another triple date like that one. Having to sit there and watch Leah dance and at some points grind on that dog! I wanted to kick his ass! Why did he have to turn her around to dance with her? I was so concerned with him objectifying her and he was doing things that I wanted to do right in front of me. Part of me wondered if I would have been that pissed if it were Bella. I highly doubted it.

When we went home Alice was still in good spirits she thought the night was a success and that her plan had worked. She also thought that I was pissed with Leah which was definitely not true. I was turned on . . . more turned on than I had ever been in my whole life. I hated the fact that I was maneuvering around half aroused. I was over a hundred years old I knew what the typical teenage male do to relieve this sort of tension but I never have surrendered to the need of pleasuring myself. Mainly because I rarely have dealt with this situation, I sat on my bed trying to ignore the embarrassing bulge at my crouch my jeans. I was going to kill Alice for buying Leah a dress that tight. Then to top it all off she and Jasper decided that this would be the ideal time for them to make their own mattress springs bounce. "Great! Just great!" I huffed. I lay on my back and covered my head with my pillow. I tried not to think about what they were doing. Alice being the controlling type liked to ride Jasper. She'd start of slow and then end hard and rough. I imagined Leah on top of me and what used to be a small erection became one I couldn't ignore. Just as I was going to admit defeat and get rid of the damned thing my door opened. I immediately took a pillow and shoved it in my lap.

"Hey," damn she was wearing blue night gown again, she was far less tempting in shorts and a cami.

"Was something wrong?" I asked being kind of blunt. Normally, I wanted her here but she needed to leave or else I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions.

"Oh . . . I was just wondering if you were up." I laughed; yeah I was most definitely up. "Do you know where Rose is?"

"Uh . . . out with Emmett I think." They had decided to hunt thinking that we would be back much later than we were.

"Could I stay in here with you for a little while?" My dick pulsated underneath the pillow. Apparently it thought she should stay.

"Actually I was getting ready to call it a night." I said trying to respect her virtue and save myself from possible embarrassment.

"Just for a little while Eddie, don't make me suffer alone in there with all that noise!" It was much louder to her than it was to me, the joys of being a shifter I guess. She got on the bed with me and her bra strap fell down her shoulder, black lace, the woman was trying to kill me. "Besides, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh really?" I was hoping it was about she's been longing to have me inside of her.

"Am I your Jacob?"

"Excuse me." I was seriously confused.

"You know, Bella loves you and she loves Jacob but he's her second choice. Is that what you think I am to you? I don't want to be your Jacob. I just want to, you know, hang out."

"Trust me you are not my Jacob. I can't claim possession over you . . . no matter how much I may want to at times, you're just Leah and I'm just Edward." I sighed.

"Just Leah!" She scoffed, "Please . . . I am Leah the awesome, Leah the amazing, Leah the talented . . ."

"Leah the sexy as hell," I murmured and then hoped she didn't hear. She paused but then continued to still play.

"Now you're catching on Eddie!" She giggled and then shifted. _Damn you Eddie for affecting my panties_. She thought about how wet she was and tried to ignore it. I could smell her scent so strong and delicious, she right here on my bed, it would be so easy. "Soooooo, how'd you like the club?" She asked changing the subject.

"I didn't, not my cup of tea?" She nodded agreeing.

"You would be the tea drinking type." She laughed she went to lie down and I stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you . . . I'm trying to be good but don't push me." I couldn't believe that I had been that honest but she had to know how badly I wanted her.

"What would you do to me?" Her tone lowered involuntarily and then she shook her head regaining clarity. "I didn't just say that."

"Yes you did, but I'll try to ignore it." I clenched my pillow.

"I should go." She said and I agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that she left and I was still left with my situation.

"Well Eddie, you're never too old to try something new!" I said as I unzipped my pants and did what came naturally.

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter was supposed to be funny! Hope it came off right. I decided to use a club scene because I needed her to wiggle but I plan to use a couple of the ideas you all have given me. Initially they were supposed to go further in this chapter but I decided to hold it for a while. I'm going back to work so chapters won't be as frequent. As always please read and review (no flames). _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Damn the Black Wolf

"I heard you last night man." Emmett said not wanting to waste the opportunity to rub something in my face. "More appropriately we both heard you." I hadn't even realized when they had made it home. I was distracted, matter of fact I was distracted until dawn broke, when the light hit my window shade and made me aware of what I was still doing I felt slightly disgusted with myself. Every time I went to stop a new position or scenario entered my thoughts and I closed my eyes and surrendered to it. "I never figured you as the type." Emmett egged me on hoping I would discuss my "sex" life with him.

"I'm not the type. It was a one time thing." I said bluntly never looking up from the news paper.

"Thinking of Bella all this time finally had you tied up in knots huh?" Emmet said fishing.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Really? You were thinking about Bella?" He said in disbelief.

"She is the woman I'm going to marry." I grumbled and sighed. "Of course I was thinking about her."

"I think you're full of shit! Come on bro you can tell me. Who am I going to tell?" He begged.

"Your wife," I looked at him this time and he thought about it and then nodded.

"But she won't care."

"Why do you? Don't you have something better to do?" He was annoying me shouldn't he be following Rose around like a puppy.

"Nope, Rose and Leah went out for a run. I finished reading my sports blogs and now I have all the time in the world to bother you. Oh, and I care because this is the first sign I've ever seen of the awesome Edward Cullen have a flaw and I want to relish in it." He beamed.

"It's not a flaw really, it more like expressing a human need. You have the same need so you should get off my case!"

"I will if you admit to me who and what you were thinking about." He sat down across from me. I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything. "Fine, I'll tell you what I think about when I'm need to get my rocks off and my lovely blonde is no where to be found. I think of her on her knees taking me in her mouth issuing slow longs strokes while I have my hands balled up in her hair." I tried not to imagine what he was saying, I never saw Leah on her knees, and the thought did excite me. I didn't want to think that way a whole night of masturbation was more than I ever wanted to do in my lifetime.

"If I tell you . . . you promise to never tell me any shit like that again?" He nodded anxiously awaiting my next statement. "Fine I thought of Leah. The whole night I thought of her." He frowned he must not have been happy with my response.

"Like what did you think about?" He wanted details? God, I didn't realize Emmett was that perverse.

"The most frequent fantasy was of me . . . ummm . . . behind her." I didn't normally talk like this it was difficult to find proper terminology for something so vulgar.

"Doggie style makes sense." He laughed. "I always figured you as a missionary man."

"I thought about that too. It's just that Leah has a very nice . . . she has . . .," I couldn't find the words.

"A nice ass, yeah you're right. She's also stacked in the front . . . she's just nice to look at in general." He said bluntly.

"You're attracted to Leah?" The thought almost made me want to kill him at the very least hurt him. I could easily imagine poking his eyes out. Not that I had any right to, he was just as justified to look at her as I was.

"No, I think anybody could look at her and tell that she's sexy. Don't worry Eddie I don't want to fuck her." He sighed. "I do however want to fuck my Rose, and your kinky little bitch has her all to herself." He laughed.

"Leah isn't kinky . . . and she isn't mine!"

"How do you know she isn't kinky? Do you two talk about sex?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Well, sometimes things slip out," I stopped myself why was I spending so much time on this conversation. I shouldn't even be thinking about Leah in this way let alone feeding into a conversation about it. "Look, I don't want to talk about Leah anymore okay."

"Not even about how badly she wants you?"

"No, that's the last thing I need to hear about." I knew that Leah was attracted to me. I tried to respect her and not read her thoughts about me. "This conversation is pointless. I will never be with her. Last night was just one of those weird fluke like things that will never happen again." Emmett just stared at me. "WHAT?"

"I hate to break it to you Edward, but you're wrong. Pleasing yourself isn't one of those things that you can only do once now that you see it as an option it will probably be your new favorite hobby." He laughed and then his face went somber. "I smell dog."

Within seconds there was a knock at the door and Sam and Emily were on our doorstep. "It's not wise for you to be here." I fumed.

"Sue had something she thought may help Leah. We volunteered to bring it over." He handed me the box full of video tapes and pictures.

"Some of the videos are mine. Actually, most of them are, when we were together I was really into video tapping her." He a small smile painted his face. "Sometimes she didn't even realize I was doing it."

"That sounds like the confession of a psycho man." I murmured.

"So you don't think that we could see her?" Emily asked.

"No, we still think that the trauma of something major in her life is blocking the return of her full memory. Your involvement with each other could very well be the reason she is this way." They both looked guilty as they should.

"The reason she is this way is because we were fighting a war of newborn vampires for your _Bella_." Sam countered.

"Whatever the reason it's not wise for her to see you. Carlisle and I will look over these things and see if any of them would be helpful." I said hoping that they would get the picture and leave.

"It's too late man," Emmett told what I already knew. I could hear the two coming back home. This would be the first time Leah had seen Sam or Emily since the accident. Hopefully it wouldn't cause her any damage.

"Leah is coming, try to say as little as humanly possible. Understand?" He nodded and then the door swung open it had started raining both girls were soaked and laughing. Rose saw them first and looked she had swallowed something foul. Leah looked at her and then the guest and the home.

"What's wrong?" When Rose wouldn't answer she looked at me.

"You're cousin brought some things over from your mom's house to help you remember." I said careful not to use any names.

"Cousin?" She looked at Sam and frowned trying to remember.

"Oh not me, I'm most definitely not related to you." I rolled my eyes I thought I told the mutt not to speak.

"I'm sorry I don't remember either of you." She looked at both of them apologetically.

"It's okay," Emily smiled, "I'm Emily your cousin." She extended her hand for her to shake it and Leah smiled even though she thought shaking her hand was a bit weird, "and this is my Sam." Emily spoke without thinking. The mention of Sam's name sent Leah brain into overdrive with memories of him; the last time this happened she remembered nothing. I didn't know it this time I would be so lucky.

"You," she murmured and a tear rolled down her cheek and horror struck her eyes, "you're the black wolf! In my dreams you're the one trying to kill me!"

"Leah," Rose intervened, "you're sounding a little crazy."

"NO! I know what I'm talking about I never could remember it before but right before the wolf . . . you." She pointed at Sam. "You try to kill me I would plead with you not to but you do it anyway, I scream your name and you leave me fore dead. Thankfully I wake up before it actually before I actually die. You are the wolf. You are bad news!" She frowned at him. I couldn't tell if she remembered anymore than that but I was fucking elated that she wanted nothing to do with him. She went upstairs and I tried to hide my contentment as I showed Sam out.

* * *

I went to check on Leah I found her sitting on her bed in a robe frowning. "You okay?" I smirked.

"Yeah," she was trying to force herself to remember Sam and why she hated him.

"Don't push yourself Leah the memories are there," I touched her head, "they'll come back on their own time." I said rubbing her arms. Her hair was still wet matter of fact all of her was.

"Didn't you want to dry off?"

"I showered and decided to air dry." She was still frowning she was distracted so I took the moment to look over her body. I sincerely believed nothing was under the robe. Two little strings and a small amount of fabric was all that was keeping me from seeing her completely naked. I went to look her in the eye she was already staring at me.

"I was just . . .," I stumbled over myself trying come up with an explanation. There really wasn't one I was checking her out because she was hot.

"I'll go put on some clothes," she murmured, and I held her in place.

"You don't have to on my account. I wasn't planning on staying long I was making sure you were okay." I got off of her bed and realized that even when I was just trying to be friendly with Leah my body was going to respond in a sexual nature. I put my hands in my pockets hoping to camouflage my situation a little.

"If I say I'm not will you stay longer?" She patted the bed for me to sit back down.

"Maybe," I smirked.

"Well then I'm not. My head does hurt a little." She rubbed the spot where the wound used to be. Maybe her skull and her brain didn't heal right maybe it is something we are missing?

"Right there?" I whispered I touched the spot that she was rubbing.

"Yeah, right there." I kissed her forehead and she laughed.

"Keep your mouth to yourself Eddie, I don't want your germs." She said laying her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her wanting her closer. She closed her eyes and began to dream. This time I hoped she dreamed of me and not that damned black wolf.

* * *

_Author's Note: Next chapter is going to be fun! Can't wait for it, hopefully it will be coming out by the weekend. Hope you liked this one! As always please read and review (no flames)._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Eddie Are You High?

Another date and another reason to wish that my brains could be blown out; we met at this coffee shop called Java Bliss to hear some open mic poetry. Alice thought that I would welcome the change in venue normally I did enjoy decent a decent poem but I hated being forced to watch Leah with another man. At this location I had no choice but to look at them since they were sitting right across from Bella and me.

"I wished we had gotten here earlier so we could have been seated around the stage. None of us will be able to see very well." That was the best way I could imagine voicing my discontentment.

"Sorry my outfit took a little longer than anticipated." Alice giggled, "Bella, you look adorable tonight by the way." Alice said bringing everyone's attention to the blue dress she was wearing. It did look good on her.

"Thanks Alice, you picked it out." Bella murmured. She seemed unhappy about something.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"You could at least pretend to have a good time." She whispered back.

"We aren't doing anything but sitting here. What would you like for me to do jump up and down?" Leah smirked slightly and then straightened her face. The host finally welcomed everyone and thanked them for coming. He made a few jokes and then the performers came on stages, each one more predictable than the last. Jacob sighed and put his arm around Leah, he was bored, and so was I but he needed not to be touching her.

"Don't fall asleep on me Jake, you're too heavy for that!" She joked with him.

"Sorry but this isn't my particular style of fun." He grumbled.

"Are you really giving it a chance?" Bella countered butting into their conversation.

"As much as I can physically allow," He laughed.

"I like poetry," Leah said thoughtfully, "it's honest and heartfelt."

"I agree," Jasper smirked, "just not this poetry." We all took a glance toward the stage the guy on stage was wearing all black and beating on some bongos, we all laughed. After a few more people went up no one else had the nerve to, the host was pissed because he had rented the stage for the full night and there was at least two hours left. He was begging it was kind of pathetic.

"I'll go," Leah said getting up from the table, "how hard could it be?" Jake laughed before she even got up to the mic. When she got up front she looked out into the crowd she wasn't nervous just debating what to say, she stalled and then began to speak.

"I should warn you  
I'm not what I appear  
My gentle stare is really a vicious one  
Deciding . . .  
Whether you are strong enough  
To tame the beast inside me

My desire within . . .  
And make me soft and lovely

Something I have never been  
Soft and lovely

What every man desires  
a young delicate woman to be protected

A damsel

I am not

I fight for myself . . . but you . . . you may tame me

And make me feel soft and lovely  
Make me want to be rescued by you

For you to stop my heart with your expressions of love  
And make me want you inside me

Making us one . . .

All this happened when you played for me . . .  
But don't trust my stare  
It's still deciding."

Everyone clapped and snapped. She was good it wasn't really a poem she just said what she felt. She figured that her emotions would be enough to trigger some response either the crowd would cheer or boo her and she was thankful for the cheers. I'd rather listen to her drabble than anyone else here.

"That was great Leah!" Jacob hugged her and that was it. I couldn't deal with shit anymore. I went outside. I knew I had no right but neither did he. He touched everything that I wanted to touch. He did the same shit with Bella; Jacob Black was put on this earth simply to piss me off. After a couple minutes Leah came out after me.

"Was my poem that bad?" She said joking with me but I was in no mood to laugh. "What's your deal Eddie, you're acting like your dog died." I said nothing. "Fine you don't wanna talk." She went to go back inside and I grabbed her arm.

"Do you have to do that with him?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Do what?" Her eyes widened she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Be all over him!" I knew they were just friends but my God did they touch a lot.

"Eddie, are you high?" She looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Jake and I are JUST FRIENDS! As much as your psycho sister wants us to fuck that will never happen! Unlike you . . . you know what never mind! Sit out here and mope I don't care!" She went to leave again and I stopped her. "Stop grabbing me Edward!" Two people past us and I loosened her grip.

"Finish what you were going to say." I still held on to her arm she looked at my grasp refusing to speak until I let go . . . so I did.

"Unlike you, Jake is single it is okay for me to flirt with him, I will admit that I do flirt a little but I don't like him." She rolled her eyes and looked back toward the coffee shop wanting to go back in but this time she didn't try.

"Why flirt with someone that you're not attracted to?"

"To stay in practice," she laughed and I smiled involuntarily. I was still pissed that I had to watch her do it.

"I guess that makes sense." I commented.

"I don't care if does," she sighed, "everything doesn't have to make sense all the time. For example, you standing out here pouting over Jake touching me makes absolutely no sense but you're doing it anyway." She punched in the shoulder slightly.

"Don't hit me!" I grabbed her fist and pulled her closer, she was being drawn in like I wanted but she was smart enough to snap herself out of it. She pulled away from me.

"You know you've got a lot of nerve!" She smirked a little before she finished what she was going to say so I knew it was going to be funny.

"How's that?"

"You act like nobody else sees things they don't want to see. Hell, I have to watch you and Bella!" Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said. "I mean . . .,"

"I know what you mean," I went to move closer to her but then the rest of our group came out.

"What's going on out here?" Alice commented.

"Nothing, your brother was just critiquing my work. He thought it sucked and I really don't care!" She stuck her tongue out at me and then turned her focus to Alice. "So what? Is it over?"

"Yeah, nobody else wanted to get up on stage." Jasper said.

"That's because Clearwater blew them out of the water!" Jacob put his arm around Leah's neck again and led her to the car. I fell back behind everybody else but Jasper paused beside me.

"I want to kill him!" I whispered.

"Oh, I know you do, but please don't, we've got enough crazy stuff going on right now." He sent a calming emotion over me and now that I could think logically I realized that it was time to have another talk with Bella.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know some of you are waiting for the nasty stuff lol and it is coming, I'm just trying to pace it right. Also, I am debating whether or not I want them to have a slip up. You know what I mean, whether I want them to do it by the book (sorta speak) and wait until it is appropriate or should they not be able to contain their passion lol. I just don't know that's why they haven't done anything. You should tell me what you think should happen in the review! Stephycats, I used your idea and thank you for it! I plan to use one more in a chapter or two. As always read and review! (No Flames.)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I was Falling For Leah

That night I visited Bella, she still left her window open for me. She was in her room listening to music with her eyes closed. I could tell she wasn't sleeping due to the rhythm of her heartbeat. I took a moment to really look at her, she was beautiful, and I remembered all the little things that made me fall in love with her. All of the things the intrigued me were based on my lack of ability to read her mind. With Leah, even though I could hear her thoughts more than clearly I was still surprised by something of the things she said and did. Her gentle spirit mixed with the feisty behavior I knew she carried made her hard to ignore . . . impossible to ignore and that's why I was here tonight. I shook the woman that I had wanted to for my wife.

"Oh hey!" She quickly took her headphones off and went to kiss me and I pulled away.

"Bella," I sat at the foot of her bed and tried to find the words.

"So, we've reached the point already?" She sighed. "I knew that eventually you'd be ready to admit to me about you're feelings for the bitch living in your house." She sat beside me and frowned. "I've thought long and hard about what I'm about to say. It may change your opinion of me but I don't care. I know that saving our relationship is worth it."

"Bella, I would never entertain any unfaithful act while I was with you. So don't ask me to 'get it out of my system'." I didn't know if a simple taste of Leah would be enough anyway.

"I wasn't planning on making any suggestions I was going to state a fact. I love you . . . even knowing what you are, I still love you and your whole family for that matter. Do you think Leah will be that understanding?" She frowned at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I think after she adjusts to knowing she will be fine with it." I sighed.

"If you break up with me you'll find out sooner than you may want to." She got up and looked out her window. "I will tell her what and who she really is . . . a bitch and I will tell her what you really are a vampire. I will not think twice about it." She spoke in a low tone but there was a chill to it.

"If you issue her that kind of shock it may affect her health causing her the relapse or possible go into a coma. Do you want that?" I asked. Hoping that she didn't, the Bella that I had loved wouldn't wish harm on anyone.

"I don't care about her health." She said bluntly, "all I care about is how soon I can get her out of our lives so that we can be together forever." She looked at me. "I know that you don't feel that way now but in time your feelings will return. I'm just saving you from making a mistake that you will forever feel guilty for committing. One day I hope you will love me for it." She smiled slightly.

"I think somewhere through the time I met you that you've lost your mind. How could you be okay with possibly causing damage to an innocent woman?" I snapped.

"If that's the way you want it I'll tell her myself. At least I know I will break it to her gently." I went to leave but then paused, "I am sorry if I caused any pain but you know this is for the best. We both have unresolved feelings for other people. You love Jacob, he loves you and I . . ."

"Please don't tell me that you are in love with her. She isn't even in her right mind how do you know that once she gets all her senses back she that you'll even want to be with her." She was raising her voice any louder and Charlie would wake up.

"The question is will she have me. I can see her thoughts and some of the memories that her subconscious is hiding. Normally, I wouldn't tell you this but since you asked . . . Leah's soul sings to me far more than your blood ever did. It's just something about her that I don't think I will ever be able to ignore." I could hear her teeth grinding and then the tears started to fall. "I'm sorry Bella. I really wished this hadn't have happened but I would feel even worse if I lied to you and in an empty relationship." She sobbed and then buried her head in my chest I wrapped my arms around her and she cried harder. I kept whispering how sorry I was but I knew it had to be done.

The way I felt about Leah was no longer a small fleeting bit of curiosity but a deep seeded need within me. As much as I loved Bella, I knew I wasn't in love with her. I was falling for Leah.

* * *

When I got back home I was going to rush to Leah's room and I had plans on kissing her. I needed to kiss her more than anything. However, my plans were detained by the presence of Esme and Carlisle in the dining room.

"You wanted to speak to me." I said as I sat across from them at the dining room table.

"Yes, I've looked over the tapes and pictures that Sam and Emily brought over and I would like to introduce a few of them to her. I found fourteen that I deem acceptable." He said handing me the box.

"Why are you giving them to me?" I waited for his response instead of reading his mind.

"I want you to be there with her as she watches them. There is however, a catch, I think it would be best if we took outside this environment somewhere she won't feel anxious or compelling to confront anyone." He handed me two plane tickets. "Isle Esme. I want the two of you to stay down there for a month. I want you to introduce one tape to her daily and help her work through anything she needs to. I will also have some cognitive exercises for her as well."

"Why me?" Not that I wasn't elated for the opportunity but he had been the one working with Leah not me.

"She feels more comfortable with you. She has had more memories come back to her by just talking to you. I was hoping to continue the pattern." He said putting the photo album back in the box.

"Plus, there is some other tension surrounding the two of you that needs to be sorted out. This would be the ideal time and place to do such things." Esme added and Carlisle gave a knowing look.

"The two of you should know something . . . I ended my relationship with Bella tonight." Esme nudged Carlise and he smirked.

"We figured it would only be a matter of time." Carlisle sighed, "We will miss Bella but Leah seems to fit well too . . . better even." I didn't know how to respond. "However, her health is the most important thing. You have priorities." I nodded.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

_Author's Note: Here's a little short chapter! I think it will be fun to give Edward and Leah a little fun time alone! I wonder what's going to happen lmao *winks* As always please read and review (no flames)._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: When

I had to remind myself to thank Carlisle, without him I would not have been able to disappear with Leah for a month without potentially being killed by my pixie haired sister. Carlisle made sure that everyone had left the house before we did and Esme had even packed our things. It was just a matter of getting on the plane which was something Leah wasn't to happy about.

"You're scared," I laughed as I watched her hands shake as she put her seatbelt on. "I didn't know you were afraid of heights."

"I'm not, I don't trust a man made, man operated machine to transport me through the air that's all." She sighed and repositioned herself a little closer to me.

"If you trust a car you can trust a plane." I said trying to ease her mind but she looked at me like I was crazy.

"A car is on the ground Eddie, no where near as long a fall." She rolled her eyes at me. She was starting to sweat on her forehead, I didn't know whether to laugh or really be worried about her.

"Close your eyes and try not to think about it," she narrowed her eyes at me and then tried the technique anyway for lack of a better idea herself. The attendant told us we were ready to take of and the movement of the plane made Leah grab and squeeze my hand. Once we were in the air her tension subsided a little and so did her grip on my hand even though she still held it. "It's not so bad. Less turbulence than a rollercoaster," I said trying to get her to unclench her jaw.

"I never really liked them either. I'm more into rushes I can control." She laughed a little.

"How do you know you don't like rollercoaster rides?" I countered seeing if she remembered something without even realizing it. She frowned and mentally asked herself the same question.

"I think I might have liked them when I was young . . . one of them broke down while I was on it, leaving me stranded upside down for fifteen minutes. I think that's a pretty good reason not to trust certain mechanically devices. You're right though, this isn't _that_ bad." Our fingers had intertwined I'm not sure which one of us had did it but I wasn't in any hurry to release her.

"So I guess you don't want to look out the window?" I said picking at the shade beside me.

"I'm not afraid of heights I told you! You can open the window if you want." I did. Being so high up and looking down on the earth was always an amazing thing to me. It made me feel small and humbled me in regards to the powers I possessed. It made me feel like a small part of something larger than myself.

"Amazing," she murmured as she leaned over me. Everything about this was amazing, being this close to her and experiencing this with her was amazing.

"Did you want to switch places?" I didn't even think to offer her the window seat. Normally I would I just wasn't thinking because she was so hesitant to get on the plane in the first place.

"I'm not taking this seatbelt off until we get where we are going!" She smirked playfully, "am I infringing on your space Eddie?"

"No, I just thought you'd be more comfortable . . .," I wanted to tell her about Bella. I still hadn't several times this morning I started to bring up the break up but decided that if would be best to wait until we were alone away from unwanted potential outbursts. I wanted to talk to her first about it. I was sure that I wouldn't have to tell Alice, Bella probably called her as soon as I left but since I spent most of the night talking with Carlisle, Alice didn't have the opportunity to grill me (another reason to thank Carlisle).

"I'm comfortable," she leaned a little more I released her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulder so that she could move closer to see better. "How'd you break the news to Bella?"

"Excuse me?" How did she know about the break up?

"About the trip Eddie?" She again looked at me like I didn't have all my marbles.

"Oh. I didn't, it was so late when I found out I was going. Carlisle said that he would give her the news." She looked down and nodded. _Wow I'm giving this girl a million reasons to hate me_.

"Can you do me a favor? Don't worry about any of my stuff this month just focus on you remembering and having a good time." _I'd have a good time if I was with you_. She nodded and looked away from me momentarily.

"Do they serve food on this thing? I'm starving!" I shook my head at her.

"What? You told me to focus on me." She smirked at me and the rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

When we arrived at the main house Leah's jaw dropped this house was a lot bigger than the one in Forks but I didn't expect her to be in awe like she was. I carried the rest of our stuff in and then watched as she circled the first floor a couple of times. "I think I'm the luckiest chick to ever be struck stupid! Eddie, why didn't you tell me that your family was frickin' loaded?" Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"We are well off . . .," I frowned, "and you're not stupid." She rolled her eyes of course she didn't consider herself stupid. She was way too confident a person to really consider herself dumb. She had fallen in love with the beach themed house we were now in. All that was missing was the sun, which she would never be witness to if she was with me, there would only be clouds. I would have loved to see her basking in the sun and to see her copper skin oiled up and glowing. I sighed at my own disappointment.

"No, no, this house is a perfect example of a family with money to blow!" She sighed calmed herself. "I'm sorry if my surprise shocks you, its just I always thought that a family with this kind of set up would be uppity with their noses in the air but you're all really decent. You've all been really kind to me." She appreciated all of us, even Alice who used to the person in the coven that I felt the closest to but now that she had talked such cruelty against Leah. I didn't know if our relationship could be repaired. I stopped thinking about my family whom I had left in Forks and focused on the beautiful woman that I now considered my best friend.

"You can't judge a book by its cover . . . but I have to admit I had judged you before I truly met you. I didn't think that you would like and appreciate the things you do." I sat on the couch and she turned from the window and looked at me.

"Most people . . .," she remembered a group of Sam's friends teasing her about dancing, "didn't understand why I loved the things I loved. I'm not a push over . . . but I got tired of hearing the same old lame jokes about my dancing or playing the piano. So I edited myself a bit . . . I still liked those things but I did it on 'my time'."

"Okay," I was a little confused by why she was telling me this now. Maybe she was trying to convince herself because of the memories she had just relived.

"They judged me and they had no right to . . . I didn't judge them for being idiots!" More memories floated through her head. She sat down beside me and thought to herself quietly and I stayed quiet too so as to not break her concentration. I was holding my breath hoping that she wouldn't remember anything about Sam and ruin our time together. I knew the more she remembered the better it would be for her but I just didn't want her suffering while we were here. "I'm sorry I spaced out what were we talking about?" She laughed and she awakened from the daze she was under.

"Judging people's taste by their outside appearance," I answered.

"Right. Eddie what does my outside appearance say to you?" I paused before I spoke. "About my personality," she augmented the statement which made it easier to answer.

"It says you're athletic, the clothing you're wearing gives off the appearance of someone organized and disciplined. You're hair is slightly disheveled which tells me that you aren't superficial, and your eyes . . .." I started and she interrupted.

"Yeah Eddie, I know you like my eyes." She smirked and then rolled them at me. "I personally don't like yours they are a little too bright and kind of creepy." She smirked. "Too intense."

"So is that what my appearance says to you? That I'm creepy?" I laughed.

"No, that's just what you're eyes say, you give off kindness and sadness. I don't know if I get that from your appearance or if I just sense it. You're mature and wise beyond you're years. You're just a good person." She murmured the last part and looked down. _And I love you . . . no I don't. We shouldn't be here together this is crazy! I need separation._

She got up from the couch and looked a little disoriented. "Well, are you going to show me the rest of this place?" She headed toward the stairs.

"Of course! What kind of host would I be if I didn't offer you the tour?" I said in a playful tone trying the break the tension between us. Somehow I felt that we would be maneuvering in house full of elephants trying to ignore what was clearly there between us.

Unless I told her the truth, another fear that had was that if I told her now it might jeopardize what could potentially be her chance to remember everything. She could possibly focus more of her attentions on starting a relationship with me than on regaining her memory . . . or she could continue to pretend she didn't want me at all. I wanted neither of those things but I knew I was going to tell her. I just had to figure out when.

* * *

_Author's Note: Super duper filler! Sorry no fun yet but it is coming! I'm still trying to figure out what is going to happen on Isle Esme (memory wise) but don't worry I'm working on it. If you have any ideas or questions for me I signed up for Form Spring (it was my sisters idea) but if you're on it and have a question don't hesitate._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Eddie: The Chicken Shit

Over a week had passed and I was being to think I was a chicken shit. Emmett had called me that several times in the past and in all my time of knowing him now I thought he was smarter than he let on. Maybe I didn't know how to grab onto something that I wanted and hold on to it for dear life. I had gone through the trouble of breaking up with Bella so that I could pursue Leah and now my tongue was tied. She was getting bored. We'd do the same thing day in day out. We'd watch one of the videos talk about it a little, she'd have breakfast, I'd work on music or something to make myself scarce and every time I'd hate myself for it. This morning she decided to eat while watching the video. I popped it in and sat down beside her. It looked like the camera was hidden and she was in a shed dancing. I knew the song the artist was Yiruma, I couldn't remember whether the title was Moonlight or Midnight. Anyway, she danced beautiful circles around the room, maneuvering perfectly around the junk in her area, and showing off her best feature her legs. I was enjoying her dancing; I looked to my side to see her frowning.

"What's wrong? Do you remember something?" I asked. She nodded but didn't want to tell me what it was. She crossed her arms to indicating how close off she was about the memory so I didn't search her mind for it.

"Are you going to hang with me while we are here?" Wow, that was blunt and completely off topic.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get the therapy part out of the way before we did any activities." I lied, I'd wanted to hang with her since the first day, it was this whole chicken shit thing that was getting the better of me.

"Therapy? What you mean the videos? The videos, they take up like an hour of time daily. I still don't see why I couldn't just watch them all in one day, but I'm no doctor." She huffed and then broke down and decided to tell me what had pissed her off. "This video . . . I don't know who filmed it but . . . it's recent after my dad died and everyone abandoned me. I danced most of my frustration out. They might have thought I was a bitch but I couldn't imagine what version of me they would have seen if it hadn't been for dancing."

"They didn't all abandon you Leah, you had Seth and your mom." I said sat on the coffee table beside here and rubbed her back. More memories flooded back to her.

"Seth, healed so quickly, I resented him for it. My mom loved dad with her whole heart and was so broken that she couldn't even be there for herself let alone me. Billy Black was good about calling and checking on me but I was so far gone I didn't even want to talk to him . . . and the one person I wanted to lean on was leaning on someone else." Her eyes widened at her revelation! "Oh my God! I had a thing for my cousin's fiancé! Oh my God, I think I've . . . I'm a slut! That's why everybody hates me! No matter how I look at it I'm a home wrecker!" She shot up and overwhelmed by the tears that flooded her over and ran outside away from me. I ran after her I couldn't let her remember herself that way, especially since she was dead wrong if anyone had wrecked a home it would've been Emily.

* * *

I found her on the beach sitting with her knees to her chest in the sand just close enough to the water so that if would brush against her toes. Again, I sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"Don't touch me! Please, don't touch me!" She stood up and walked away from me. I didn't follow her I just sat there and let the truth flow from my lips.

"Sam, was your boyfriend, actually he was your fiancé first. You two loved each other and then your cousin, Emily, came into the picture and he couldn't deny his feelings for her. So he left you for her. If you were remembering any intimate moments with him it was before they were to together." She paused listening to my words, and as expected was shocked by them. I knew I shouldn't have told her she was supposed to remember on her own.

"Wow," she still had no real memories of the two of them together. However, she did remember the feeling of wanting him. She also knew that she did not want him now and then there was Emily. "How could Emily do that? Were we not close?" She turned in my direction. The crazy thing was she was a ways off from me the fact that we were having this conversation in normal tones should have been an indicator to her that something was advanced about our hearing but she was engrossed in her new found knowledge. I walked toward her to make the conversation look normal by human standards.

"She was your best friend . . . up until recent events." I sighed I was half way to her. She tried to focus in on Emily and still got nothing. It made me believe that she had repressed those memories for a reason and that Carlisle and I were right, they were the reason her memory wouldn't fully come back. Now that I had revealed what she was so desperate to forget everything should come back to her.

"Blood should be thicker than lusting after a man. It should be stronger than loving him. The promise of love and marriage should be honored and respected. That's why I . . .," She looked at me I was now standing in front of her. Her eyes locked onto mine and I could see the hurt and frustration in them. It was time to relieve her.

"I can understand why Sam did what he did though," she frowned at me more than pissed by my statement. "Not in picking Emily, but rather in breaking up with you . . . if he didn't love you it wouldn't be fair to you to lead you on." A tear rolled down her face and she looked out into waters.

"That's true." She murmured. "I wouldn't want to be lied to."

"That's why I broke up with Bella." It felt good to tell her. I wasn't expecting her to jump into my arms but I hoped that this information would make her happy. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Why?" She shook her head. "I didn't want to come between you to, please don't say it was because of me." She felt guilty. Great, now I had a depressed guilty lady shifter on my hands.

"I didn't do it for or because of you," I said honestly, "I did it for Bella. I didn't want to live a lie with her. I didn't want to lie to myself and I won't lie to you. I do have feelings for you . . . very strong feelings." I didn't use the word love I didn't want to overwhelm her. She already had a lot to process from today.

"Feelings?" She repeated quietly as her watery eyes studied mine.

"Yeah," I wiped her tears away allowing my hands to remain stationed on her cheeks enjoying their fever like temperature. I leaned in and pressed our foreheads together and she closed her eyes. "Of course, if you don't feel the same I understand!" I smirked and pulled away.

"Shut up!" She went to hit me but stopped herself, and wrapped her arms around my neck embracing me instead. "Thank you Eddie, for being honest and not letting me suffer. I know you weren't supposed to do it." She briefly touched her lips to mine and then issued me a cocky sort of smirk. "On a completely different topic . . . catch me if you can?" She started to run.

"There's no question I will catch you!" I followed after her. I would catch her and make her mine forever.

* * *

_Author's Note: I really like this chapter! I hope that everyone else did too! I think it's sweet a lot of info has been given. I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter so I should have it up by the middle of next week. This weekend has been really long lol. Anyway, please read and review (and no flames). _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Monster in His Pants

After an overwhelming day of revelations Leah slept late . . . really late. That night it took everything in me to give her the space that her subconscious had asked for. She needed the time to analyze everything. Her conscious wouldn't let go of the idea that being with me was wrong. She even felt bad for the small peck on the lips she had given me on the beach. I sat in my room soaking all of her thoughts in. Normally, I wouldn't invade someone's personal thoughts so heavily but I needed to know where I stood and if I had a chance at all. The conclusion seemed favorable. Her desire was so strong that it beat out her conscious on what she deemed right versus wrong, she would be with me if I convinced her. So today I would make my attempt. I had made her breakfast and took it to her room. Her sleep was comical her hair was wild and she slept on her stomach, a psychology article I read stated that behavior was selfish and possessive. I imagined attempting to lie in bed with her sleeping this way. "It wouldn't really matter since I don't sleep anyway." I murmured as I moved the hair out of her face. There was my Leah, asleep with her mouth slightly ajar. I waved the waffles under her nose wondering if that would be enough to wake her. She squirmed slightly and then opened her eyes.

"Hey," she sat upright and then extended her hands for the plate.

"How do you know this is for you?" I countered holding plate away from her.

"Because you don't eat." She laughed reaching for it again.

"How do you know that I don't eat?" I pretended to be offended.

"I never see you eat and I eat around you all the time." I gave her the plate not wanting to have her eat a cold breakfast.

"That doesn't mean I don't eat, that just means you're a pig!" I laughed and settled in beside her. My being so close unnerved her and disappointed me.

"Whatever!" She said never looking up from her food. "I'm ready for my video Dr. Cullen." She giggled at her little joke, what she didn't know was that I really knew enough to practice medicine.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on having you watch anything today. Yesterday you made a huge deal about the two of us hanging out . . . I was thinking we could do that today." Her silence made me nervous. It was an afterthought on my part but I think I just asked Leah out on a date.

"Can we go to the beach?" She asked shoving another fork full in her mouth before looking at me.

"We were just there yesterday." I huffed.

"But I was miserable for half of it. And I love the sand and the water it's so blue." She nudged me.

"That's doable I guess," I went to grab her tray and she growled at me the action surprised us both.

"Sorry, I have no idea where that came from." She was confused. I didn't want her to think about it too much today was supposed to be a good day.

"You're just evil that all." She went to hit me and then stopped herself. _Self control old girl, you don't have to hit him_. She thought to herself. Our conversation was hitting a dead end and then I had an idea. "I'll meet you downstairs in a half hour."

It didn't take Leah that long to get ready. I guess there wasn't that much to put on when going to the beach. She was wearing this hunter green bikini and a pair of unzipped denim shorts. "Ready!" She said jumped down the rest of the steps and then frowned at me. "What's your beef Eddie?"

"Is that all you're wearing?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Uh yeah, aren't we going to the beach?" She poked me in the stomach. "I do plan to get wet . . . in the water . . . because water's wet." I laughed at her discomfort. "Why are you such a smug ass? Do you get a lot of pleasure out of it?"

"I'm sorry what did I do to upset you this time Miss Clearwater?" I laughed. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Are we going or what?" She put her hands on her hips and I moved in close to her she wanted to back away but saw it as sign of weakness. I zipped up her short and she shoved me away. "Now how is anybody going to see my matching bottoms?" She bellyached.

"I probably will be the only one who will see you today," I looked down once more, "and I've seen them. So you can stop whining now." I said pulling her towards the door.

* * *

"We're on a boat!" She laughed as looked out over the water and I drove. This was one of the things I had planned to do with her after the videos were done. I always imagined that we would be on the boat at night with the moon shining over us but since Leah liked the blue water I had no choice but to be flexible. As expected she looked beautiful with her hair blowing in the wind and a smile etched across her face. After a while I decided to cut the engine, I couldn't interact with her if I was driving.

"Can I drive?" She beamed as she touched the stirring wheel.

"No, it's a historic fact that women can't drive." I laughed.

"Why do you say things that make me want to hit you? It's like you are begging for it!" She huffed.

"There are better things I could beg for." I ran my pointer finger down her arm and she laughed nervously.

"Look Eddie, I've been thinking about your relationship with Bella. You should really think before you . . . start something that you don't want to finish. You were ready to marry her, you're feelings were so that strong, maybe you were just nervous about the permanent commitment of being connected to someone forever." A smile slowly grew across my face. My little Leah was a funny creature she was scared of being with me and was trying to but the blame on something else, anything else.

"I'm not going back to Bella . . . and actually I didn't plan on dating anyone in the near future." I said messing with her head. "I planned on fooling around a bit and keeping my options open."

"Oh," she sat down and a weird expression colored her face. For a small moment I wished Jasper was her so he could reveal its origin. "That makes sense you should keeps your options open." I sat down beside her and we both remained quiet. _Was he just trying to have sex with me? I could have sworn he wanted more. It wouldn't make sense most of the time I deem myself fairly intelligent. If that's all he wanted then I feel like a fool. In one night I'd hoped for more things . . . whatever, I'm an idiot._ She sighed and then her mind drifted into the waves.

"You were right before, the water is beautiful." I said bringing her focus back to me. She was hesitant to look at me her pride and ego was crushed I planned to build her back up the right now was the time for playing. She nodded at the statement and stared out into the open once more. "I bet you want a closer view?" She looked at me confused, she soon figured out what I was about to do when I had her in my arms and began kicking and screaming.

"EDDIE NO! DON'T!" I dropped her into the water and she screamed the whole way down. I knew she could swim several times she had jumped off the cliff in Forks being thrown into the water shouldn't be that big of a deal. After a few seconds she resurfaced. "ASSHOLE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you Miss Clearwater!" I laughed.

"Oh you heard me!" She climbed back up into the boat and socked me in the face. "Such a jerk!" She went to hit me again and I caught her hand the first hit cracked my jaw a little. I backed up against the seat and then forced her to sit down.

"Ladies don't hit." I said holding my jaw.

"Gentlemen don't throw ladies into the water without fair warning!" She glared at me.

"It's a good thing you're not a lady." I said smirking she found my statement semi amusing.

"Whatever." She murmured as she tried to regulate her heart after the incident. I sat beside her and she turned her back on me.

"You did say you were going to get wet . . . in the water. I simply decided to help the process along a bit." This time she really laughed. She pulled off her wet shorts and threw them across the boat. She saw no reason to wear them now that they were soaked. I on the other hand, wished she had kept them on because the sight of her so close to naked made my shorts swell to an unforgivable size.

"Sooooooo, what's going on there?" She asked as she half heartedly attempted to stifle her laughter.

"A lady wouldn't point a gentleman's erection." I said bluntly.

"Good thing I'm not a lady!" She nudged me. "Maybe you should take a dip in the water or something? You know to cool off . . . you really shouldn't arouse that easily it's just a bikini." She said as I took my shirt off her words kind of slowed. Women are lucky that arousal doesn't show externally because if Leah had a dick, it would be hard right now. However, I was more than thankful she didn't have one.

"It's not the bikini," I said standing directly in front of her. She reached out and ran her hot slender fingers down my chest and ribcage which caused my dick to jump. "It's the woman in it. You're the only woman that has had this affect on me." She glanced down and arched an eyebrow at me situation. _He's fucking huge I wonder if he knows that by comparison he has a fucking monster in his pants_. She slowly regained focus and looked me in the face.

"Little old me . . . I do it for you huh? I get you going?" Her tone had lowered and the hue of her eyes had darkened. I pulled her to me and pressed my desire against hers. "Damn." She whispered.

"What was that?" I said pressing my forehead against her.

"Huh? Uh nothing . . . you should seriously take a dip. The water is refreshing and I'll join you." She was right I wasn't planning to screw on the boat. The first time should be in a more intimate setting than on a boat. I sat on the ledge and flipped off into the water. I hear the splash and she hit the water and she swam towards me.

"Hi!" She giggled as the waves jostled us around.

"Hi!" One big wave pushed us together and I wrapped my arms around her. This time I had to kiss it was like the forces of nature were bringing us together.

"Don't," she said creating distance, "I'm not like that . . . I'm not some toy that's fun to play with Eddie."

"I know . . . you are my Leah and I love you." I kissed her again and I could feel the warm moisture the fell hit both of our cheeks as she happily invited me into her space. She had conceded and eventually she would have no choice to admit that she loved me too.

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter was hard. My mind jumps ahead sometimes so I wanted to write on parts that happen after the Isle Esme part which sucks because this is supposed to be one of the better parts of the story. Anyway, the next chapter should be fun! Eddie is going to get a call from home! Who do you think it's gonna be? Please read and review and as always no flames. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: No Matter What

When Leah and I returned home she separated from me yet again. I really had to stop letting her do that. She went into her room to change out of her wet clothes and planned to stay there, tonight I wouldn't be such a chicken shit. I had every intention of storming the room and charming the panties off that woman. Well, maybe not literally but I planned to come close. I went to my room and changed into some dry clothes and that's when my damned cell phone went off. It was Carlisle maybe he had some news about Leah's condition.

"Carlisle?" I answered the phone and when there was no immediate conversation at the other end of the receiver I knew it wasn't him.

"Tell me you've been smart and ditched your obsession with the bitch?" Alice whispered into the phone.

"I'm sorry I think you've got the wrong number there aren't any bitches here. Goodbye." I went to hang up.

"Edward, wait. This is a mistake; Bella has been crying her eyes out since you've been gone." A small cringe of guilt waved over me. "She's here would you talk to her? I'm sure that would make her feel a little better."

"I sincerely doubt that." I sat down knowing that Alice wasn't going to allow this conversation to be short.

"I think just hearing your voice and knowing that you don't hate her would be enough for her, please." I was about to bend when I heard her struggling with someone for the phone.

"Sup man," Emmett obviously overpowered Alice for the phone.

"Hey." I sighed I wanted them to leave me alone.

"So how's lil sis?" He said and I heard Alice yelling from the background.

"Stop calling her that! She's not part of this family!" I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me.

"She's good. She has remembered quite a few things since being here."

"Like the fact that she a little grey monster?" He asked.

"Not that but the fact that Sam and Emily are together returned to her memory recently." I heard her bed springs. I hoped to God that she wasn't going to bed. I would hate to have to wake her. Then I soon heard her thoughts on which book she would settle down with, I knew I had a little time.

"Aw, man so I guess she's all depressed and shit."

"Actually I think she took it surprisingly well. It was just one day of getting them out of her system, she was more disappointed by her cousin's betrayal than anything else. I don't think she quite remembers all the memories that Sam and her share but I really don't think she needs to remember all of that."

"Of course you don't because you're probably trying get into her pants." I thought about today and how close we were God I wanted . . . to be off this phone.

"Man, did you get in her pants?" His question snapped me back into reality.

"He better not have!" I heard a high pitched scream from the peanut gallery.

"No! No, we've have been working on her recovery that's all!" I don't why I was offended. More importantly I don't know why I lied.

"Well, if I were you I'd try something. This will be your only opportunity to get her without certain distractions." By distractions he met Alice.

"I'm aware." I murmured. Then I heard the phone switch hands again.

"And no sex until she knows what she is! I'm serious Edward, because if she doesn't kill you I will!" The female voice warned.

"Good hearing from you too Rosalie! Look I have to go I will talk to you all once I return home." Meaning no more surprise calls. I hung up the phone and tried to walk calmly to Leah's room. When I opened the door I found her with the book laid across her asleep. "Dammit!" Her eyes popped open and stared at me.

"Took you long enough," she patted the bed for me to sit down beside her; "the pillows suck here." She laid her head on my chest. I don't know how she considered laying her head on a chest like cement better than the pillows she was resting on.

"I'll make sure to let Esme know." She looked up and me judging if I was telling the truth. She figured I was joking and then returned to her previous position.

"Right you do that." She laughed. "Did you really mean what you said earlier today?" She whispered into my chest.

"About you being a pig? Yeah the way you eat is pretty ridiculous." I laughed. I stroked the length of her back and her whole body tensed.

"You know what I'm talking about jerk!" Her fingers traced circles on my abdomen. "The thing you said on the boat!"

"That you aren't a lady?" I loved pissing her off. Her copper tone was so heated that her cheeks were now crimson.

"That you love me! I hate when you play stupid." She shifted back onto her pillow with her back to me and lay silent for a couple of minutes. "Well, is it true?"

"Yes, Leah, I love you." The stress of keeping my true feelings from her was lifted and I felt weightless just I did the first time I said it.

"How? You don't even know the real me. I don't even know the real me. Aren't you scared that one day I will wake up and remember everything and be a completely different person?" She turned to me and her eyes were concerned and watery. This wasn't something I wanted her to cry over. I wanted my love to bring her happiness. I wanted my love to make her want to love me too.

"Your memory doesn't work that way. If your memory of the past were to completely return to you it doesn't mean that you forget everything that you've all through to retrieve it. It doesn't mean that you'd forget me. You'd have a choice, you could be the person you are now or you could be the person everyone expects you to be." I lay my head on the pillow opposite hers so that our eye contact was on level.

"Gosh, I didn't know that people had expectations." She laughed and then sighed. "Look, I just don't want to promise you forever when I'm not sure I can give it. I don't want you to lose Bella, somebody who is sure and safe for me . . . the lost and unpredictable."

"You'd really consider going back to the person you were?" I frowned at her.

"I don't know who I was so I can't say. I know that my family probably misses me. I know my mom does. You know what's sad, now that I've been living with your family that feels more like home that being on the reservation." She felt guilty about that confession I could read that in her face. "I shouldn't be that comfortable with people I have no connection to."

"You have a connection with me." I grabbed her hand and held in both of mine.

"But we . . ." I interrupted her putting my finger over her mouth. She didn't like it but I had to stop her from protesting so much.

"We should be together. I will never find anyone so perfect for me and gets me so well. I will never find someone who excites and challenges me like you do. I will never want to kiss someone as much I was want to kiss you. No matter if you decide to conform back to the 'old' Leah I still would want to be a part of your life because regardless of your change in attitude those things will still remain and I will still love you."

"I . . .," _Come on Leah say it! Tell him!_ She thought but the words wouldn't come. "Eddie, that means so much to me." She wrapped her arms around my neck embracing my neck. "You may never know how much."

* * *

_Author's Note: I love the weekends! I still work but I get the opportunity to write more! I think this chapter is kind of romantic. Next chapter should be more intense I promise I see lemonade in the future! As always please read and review. (No flames) _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: I'll Tell You in the Morning

Last night I came up with an ingenious plan to charm Leah. Watching her sleep made wonder how I made it through my whole life without her. I mean I had lived for over a century, so many decades that could have been made better if she were there by my side sharing everything with me. So tonight after therapy I had a surprise for her.

"What is this?" She said looking at the green Chevrolet convertible that I had rented for the day. I ignored the opening that she had given me to be a smart ass and opened the door for her.

"Won't you join me for a ride?" I said giving her the most appealing stare without being weird. She smirked and then got in.

"I'm not a car person but I can tell that this is a classic. What do you have planned Mr. Cullen?" I shrugged innocently.

"I can't have a flare for legendary vehicles?" I said parking on a hill that overlooked the beach.

"Yeah that's why as a norm you drive a shiny new Volvo! Oh and by the way, I think the term is vintage vehicle not legendary!" She giggled as I opened her door for her. "Why thank you kind sir!" She said in her best country accent.

"Of course anything for my lady." I played along taking her hand.

"So now I'm a lady, Eddie, you've gotta make up your mind. I can't handle all this conflicting information." I led her in front of the car and turned her attention to the outlook of the beach, the sun was going down and I knew that she would love it. "Oh . . .wow," she whispered. I stood behind her with my arms around her and my chin at her shoulder.

"I knew you'd love it." I murmured into her shoulder blade before I kissed it.

"I do, I love it . . . and," she turned to me with her focus totally concentrated on my lips.

"And" She paused for a second again willing herself to confess to me her feeling but settled for placing a small kiss on my lips instead. "You do too much for me." She whispered with her eyes still closed and our heads still connected.

"I wanna do so much more . . . but this isn't for you, this one was actually for me. I love this view and we needed something to do before my surprise." I said as I hopped on the hood of the car and she followed suit.

"So this isn't it?" She really seemed legitimately confused, she really underestimated my abilities to seduce.

"Come now young pup, you know I can do better than this." I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

"Young pup? That's a weird nickname." She laughed. I tensed a little from my little slip up.

"Well, it's because you whine like a puppy." I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she was uneasy. _Why did him calling me that annoy me_? She thought and I needed a diversion, tonight wasn't about regaining memories, it was for making new ones. I sat upright and put my arm around her.

"Lay down with me," I looked deep in her eyes intentionally putting her in a little trance. I rubbed my pointer finger along the length of her face and she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. After a while she cradled my hand that was against her face.

"This would've been enough for me." She opened her eyes she was going to try to say it again. She shouldn't have to try, that's not the way I wanted to hear it. I want her to love me so much she can't contain it.

"Come on, or we'll be late." I said pulling her off the hood.

"Late? I didn't know we were on somebody else's schedule."

"Well, now you do . . . so come on!"

We pulled into the drive-in and Leah's eyes lit up. I wasn't sure how she was going to like this, I mean, since this was a little before her time . . . actually a lot before her time. I had always imagined taking someone I cared about to one of these things and as a norm they were really hard to find. "Tonight they have an old school horror marathon I thought it might be fun." I said nonchalantly.

"This may be the greatest thing ever!" She kissed my cheek. "It's crazy how well you know me. I swear sometimes I think you are reading my mind or something."

"Not this time," I said seriously and then paused. She laughed so apparently she thought it was a joke.

"If I found out that you were really inside my head I would . . .," she looked toward the screen, "look the first one's starting!" Her eyes then became fixated on the big screen but I was more concerned about our conversation.

"What would you do?" I whispered. I don't know why I whispered; either way I was still distracting her from the movie.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She glanced at me for a split second then back to the screen.

"If I could read your mind what would you do?" She busted out laughing.

"God, you focus on the weirdest things. I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Hey could you get me some popcorn?" Now the she wolf was trying to get rid of me.

"I will once you answer the question?" I arched my eyebrow at her hopefully indicating how serious I was.

"Can you? What am I thinking right now?" _I love you Eddie, I really do, but please shut up I've never been to something so awesome and I probably never will again_. I was really tempted to freak her out and say just that.

"You probably want me to shut up and allow you to watch the movie but I'm selfish and I still want an answer to my question."

"Fine, I'd kick your ass! If you could see the stuff that was going on in my head lately, mainly what I've been thinking since we've been hanging out here . . . I kick your ass I'd have no choice." She looked at me.

"I guess it's a good thing I can't then." I said letting the conversation drop. The reality was that if she remembered that I could read minds, that mean she probably would've remembered that I was a vampire and everybody knows that in a fight, shapeshifter versus vampire . . . vampire wins every time.

"Yep, for your ass' sake," she laughed, "now about that popcorn?"

* * *

After the third movie Leah began to doze off so I left. The top was still down and the wind blew her hair back, she still didn't awaken. I knew the shifters were heavy sleepers but this was a little ridiculous the wind was literally slapping her in the face. She wasn't playing fair; I didn't want her to sleep, not yet. I still had one more thing on my list to do with her. I pulled up to the house and lifted her into my arms and carried her inside.

Once inside I took her to her room, laid her gently in the bed, tucked her in, and then sat beside her. "Such a shame, Leah Clearwater is selfishly resting while I remain lonely for her company." I said while smoothing my thumb across her cheek marveling at it hot magnificent feel. I wanted the same feeling to touch my lips. So I placed them against hers. I heard a gasp as I attempted to pull away and Leah's arms wrap around my neck.

At first her kissed were lazy, kind of soft and unfocused, but as she awakened the kissed became more passionate and forceful. Our positioning changed she was now hovering over top of me and my hands roamed the length of her back. Part of me wondered if she thought she was dreaming. I listened for her thoughts but none of them revealed an answer. The only thing she thought of was more, how she wanted more of me. The kiss broke, I was expecting her to say something but she kept her focus, her hands traveled the length of my chest until she reached the bottom of the shirt I was wearing. She pulled it up and I lifted my arms so she could take it completely off. She placed her pointer finger in the middle of my chest and drew a straight line to her desired goal. As if on command my dick jumped ready to answer her wish. She straddled the bulge at my pants and leaned down and kissed me once more.

This time, I was the one that couldn't help my urges. I wanted her to move against me. I wanted inside her . . . but my damned sister was in the back of my mind reminding me that Leah doesn't know all of what she is and she might hate me for taking advantage. Then there was the whole virtue issue, was I doing what was best for Leah? I loved her, just as I claimed to love Bella, why was it so hard for me to respect her body and follow this seemingly simple moral standard?

"God!" I groaned as she licked and sucked on my neck.

"You taste so sweet, like candy, I want to lick you all over." She murmured against my ear and my dick got harder.

"Especially there." She went to unzip my pants but I stopped her.

"Leah," I said breathlessly. I didn't need to breath to live but I most definitely was winded. "I need to tell you something." I started. This seemed like an odd time for giving her the "talk" but my dick told me I had no choice. It was either that or I needed to start buying lotion in bulk.

"What are you're a virgin or something?" She giggled and I frowned, her face sobered.

"Are you really?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes, I told you, nobody has ever made me feel the way that you do." She was still on top on me which made having a serious conversation a little difficult, especially when all my focus was most definitely on something else.

"Still, I just assumed with you going over to Bella's every night that you two were intimate." She moved on instinct, it was only a slight shift of her weight but enough to let me know that she had to get off me if I was expected not to screw her tonight.

"You were wrong . . . but that wasn't what I was going to tell you." I said trying to get back on topic. I needed to tell her what we were so that I could attempt to fuck her brains out as Emmett would say.

"Are you waiting for marriage?" She was concerned that she might have offended me by being overly aggressive.

"No . . . well I was, but now . . ." I allowed my left hand to duck under her shirt and play at her abdomen, "but now that task seems a little impossible." We both laughed.

"It's not impossible . . . I could always stop. I don't want you to feel guilty in the morning." She attempted to get off of me but I held her in place. Then I decided to lay her on her back so she couldn't make any abrupt decisions to leave the room.

"Eddie I love you." She said at the same time as she thought it causing it to sound like an echo to me. She looked at me and then looked away as her eyes started to water. "All this just seems too perfect. Something is going to fuck it up I just know it." The tear trailed down her cheek and I wiped it away. "But I did want you know that I've loved you probably since the night at the poetry club maybe even before then. I love you." I kissed her passionately all of a sudden I couldn't get her out of her clothes fast enough. I broke the kiss and pulled off her purple top exposing a lacy transparent black bra. I allowed my hands to grab and squeeze her breasts causing her to moan loudly. Apparently, the chill of my hands heightened the sensation for her. She placed one of her hands against mind; she was trying to stop me. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"I'll tell you in the morning," I said as I lifted her enough to unclasp her bra and through it to the ground. Right now there were better activities for my mouth, like sucking the hell out of her nipples. I toyed with them so much she flinched a couple time because I'd made them so tender. I placed butterfly kisses around the darker hue of her breast and continued my trail south. I unzipped her jeans exposing her matching panties. I snatched them off quickly trying access the scent of her want. My pointer finger drew a line down the middle her center, I felt as her muscles contracted from wanting me inside her.

"Yes . . . please," she whispered as she scooted closer to me. I teased the area; I was fascinated with how sensitive she was down there. She wiggled and squirmed like she was possessed. It did insane things to my ego to have such power over her. "Inside!" She grabbed my hand and forced against her wet center. I did as she wished dipping two of my fingers inside her hot core. My dick jumped, I imagined that it didn't think it fair that my hands get to have all the fun.

"You're so hot Leah," I said as I slowly stroked her center. She nodded as she tried to muffle her moans. "You know you can make as much noise as you want we are the only ones here." I pushed my fingers further inside her keeping them as stiff as possible and she squealed and began crush herself against my fingers.

"More!" She moaned loudly. She sat upright and aggressively undid my pants and pulled down my boxer shorts exposing my dick. She stared at it momentarily, _extremely well hung just as I thought_. She began to stroke my length but I stopped her.

"Stop or I won't be able to please you fully," I said stumbling over my words, she smirked as she lay back down opening her legs wide for me to enter her. Who am I to deny such a beautiful woman? Entering her wasn't as easy as I expected. I knew were her opening was it was just that . . . she was so tight; I knew I was causing her discomfort. "Are you okay?" I was only half way in, damn for her to be so tight Sam must practically have no dick whatsoever.

"Are you in?" She moaned it was only then that realized that she was clenching the top of the mattress.

"Partly," I moved a little bit hoping the friction would make her wetter and make it easier.

"Keep going," she moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer, "until you're all the way in." I nodded did as she asked, her fingernails attempted to claw at my skin on my back. I slowly made partial strokes and focused on her thoughts for when she was ready for more or if she wanted me to go faster. Tonight I would be the best fuck of her life. I wanted her to want no other like she wanted me. "So good!" She grabbed my ass as she pressed herself closer to me. _Harder baby as hard as you can,_ her thoughts screamed at me. I gave her what she wanted and released my entire pint up frustration in desiring her, she came and it was one of the most satisfying sounds I'd ever heard. Her body jerked a couple of times and then went limp as if I had broken it. I kissed her forehead as I exited her.

"I love you Leah." I whispered and she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, I don't normally ask for this but I want the good, bad, and ugly in regards to this chapter (minus grammar issues because I already know that's an issue). I will answer any questions you have. I will say I love the end of this. I wasn't expecting it to go this way but the story just unfolded as I typed and I love when that happens. Off tomorrow! So I will be writing! _

_FYI: I think some of you are reading Awakening the Elements I am coming back to it! I just want to write on this until I run out of ideas then I plan to read ATE all over again and fall back in love with it! _

_Okay I think that's it! As always please read and review . . . this time you can flame a little. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Mistakes and Heartache

Last night was by far one of the best mistakes of my life. I didn't regret making love to Leah but I knew the timing was wrong. I knew that there would now be consequences for my actions. I had to prepare myself to tell the naked she wolf beside me that she was just that, a she wolf. I imagined that at first she would laugh in my face and doubt my sanity. She slept like a rock, not shifting or groaning in her sleep. She did however, snore a little but it wasn't loud, it was kind of adorable really. I stopped watching her and looked up to the ceiling. How am I going to tell her? Just then the phone rang, it was Carlisle or at least that's what the caller ID said.

"This better not be Alice." I said greeting to the person on the other end of the receiver.

"Why would Alice be calling you from my phone?" Carlisle spoke and I was immediately relieved.

"So that I would actually answer the call, she is pissed that I have broken up with Bella." I spoke honestly with Carlisle I knew no other way to be with him.

"I know we've been living with her the past couple of weeks. Esme is about to kick her out of the house if she doesn't grab hold of all of her senses." Carlisle laughed. "So how's Leah doing?"

"Well, sessions are good."

"Any memories return to her?" He asked I didn't want to talk about her because eventually he may ask about our status and I honestly wasn't sure.

"Yeah a few." He laughed.

"Can I talk to her? Since apparently it's like pulling teeth getting answers from you." I looked over a Leah she was still knocked out snoring all the while.

"Actually, she is asleep right now. You could call back in a couple hours she should be awake." She moved and covers slid down exposing her chest, I quickly turned away from her this time I seriously had to tell her first.

"No need for all that, I can just talk to her once you two get home. That's actually why I called. We have a situation . . . we will soon have a situation and I need you two to come back today." There was a silence over the phone. I loved Carlisle but this is the worst case of cock blocking I'd ever seen. We needed more time, for all the truths to come out and for all her memories to come back.

"Today?" I managed to get out through the shock I was experiencing.

"I know that this might be a bad time and I'm sorry for that but the family is going to need you. You can pick up your tickets at the desk you have a couple hours to get ready. See you soon son."

"Goodbye." I frowned at the stupid phone after hanging it up. I was so pissed off I hadn't realized that Leah had gotten up and began to pack; she had slipped on my shirt, and began throwing all of her belongs into the suitcase.

"Leah," I started and she held her hand up.

"If we have to go, we've gotta go, you should go pack too." She said never looking at me but I could hear the sobs being muffled in her throat she didn't want to leave and neither did I. Not after last night.

* * *

Even on the plane there was no talking between us. She was still upset about the abrupt departure and I was still trying the words to tell her the truth. She sat beside be reading Sense and Sensibility. She was reading the words but not comprehending them. In the forefront of her mind were the events of last night. Apparently she partly felt it was a mistake too. We rushed into the sex; she felt that we should've dated first. _We talk all the time and I know almost everything about him_. She tried to reassure herself and it made me feel guiltier. The most important thing to know about me was the thing that she was still clueless about.

_Morals aside, he was amazing! My body is still tingling. I never imagined sex could last that long. In biology books that say the average man can barely hold on for a half an hour . . . we made love for hours . . . HOURS! I know what will happen though, when we get back home, back to Bella. He'll realize that he has made a mistake and run back to her. That's probably why he hasn't spoken to me all morning. _She sighed and turned page in her book.

"It's about time! I was starting to think you were slow you've been on that page for at least twenty minutes." I teased taking the book away from her.

"It's called reading at leisure Eddie, there's no need to rush through it." She looked at me briefly and then looked away, she was uncomfortable. Her face flushed red. _Of course he knows about taking his time_. Her thoughts of last night would have made me blush if I could. I picked her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"You're okay with what happened right?" I asked, now I was the one having trouble with eye contact. She laughed and nodded.

"Duh, I'm the one who kind of started everything dummy!" She sighed and looked out the window, this time I remembered to be a gentleman and offer the window seat. She didn't seem so concerned about being on a plane this time I guess it was because she had so many other things traveling through her mind.

"Not the sex part though," I whispered so low I wasn't sure that she would be able to hear.

"Please, Eddie, don't think that all of that was your brilliant idea! The only time I thought about stopping was when you told me that you weren't experienced. I thought I was taking advantage of you." She nudged my shoulder playfully.

"You most definitely didn't take advantage do you know how long I have wanted . . .let's just say it was the best night of my life." I laughed and so did she.

"I thought meeting me was the best day of your life!" She pouted playfully.

"Yeah day . . . I said night." We were both silent for a moment I think we both to a second to remember the events. I personally thought that I would never be able to forget last night's events. "So I was good?" I whispered.

"Do you really need me to stroke you ego?" She arched her eyebrow at me, I nodded playfully.

"You were more than good," she said reaching for her book back. I gave it to her. I was surprised that's all she had to say I wanted her to be more descriptive and to tell me what she liked and what she didn't . . . oh God I was starting to sound like Emmett.

"More than good," I repeated, hopefully encouraging her to give more detail.

"Yeah," she said as she tried to find her page, "I don't want to talk about it right now okay." She looked around at the people surrounding us. "If you need more details we can talk once we land."

* * *

When we landed Rosalie and Emmett was our welcoming committee. This wasn't good, I mean it could've been worse. Alice could have come to pick us up, as soon as we got close enough I knew that they would both knew what happened. Leah hugged Rosalie and as soon as she got close enough Rosalie started to glare at me. Emmett thought that the whole thing was hilarious; there wasn't much that he didn't find hilarious.

"So how was the trip?" Emmett said breaking the scary tension in the car provided by his wife.

"Good, too short," Leah said and Emmett laughed, he thought she was talking about my performance. He was dead wrong.

"What about you man did you have a good time?" He looked back at me knowingly.

"Yes, Isle Esme is a magical place but you already know that." He nodded. We pulled up to our driveway Rosalie cut the engine.

"Edward, Emmett, get out I need to talk to Leah." _I'm going to tell her Edward because I just know you didn't. How could you be so unfair to her? Now she will have a choice_. Rose thought as she took off to God knows where. The sad thing was I was going to let her. I had tried and couldn't find the words and Leah needed to know.

"Dude, we gotta go inside a lot of crazy shit is going on," Emmett warned as he turned me towards the house, "Bella's staying here."

"WHAT! WHY?" I wanted to rush in the house and kick her and Alice out. She wanted to be around her so much she could take her and live somewhere else.

"It's not what you think. The Volturi is coming Alice saw them in a vision she saw them killing us all because Bella wasn't turned like we promised. Bella doesn't want to be turned unless she is going to be with you forever. I can't blame the girl. It would suck to be a vampire for no reason."

When I entered the house everyone was looking depressed. Alice got up and smacked me across the face.

"What did you do?" She yelled. "What could you have possibly done to seal our fate so definitely? This vision keeps hitting me over and over again. We are going to die and it's all your fault!" She said plopping back down beside Bella.

"Alice! Edward does NOT control the Volturi. In this situation they would be right; we did make them a promise. We will have to leave here with Bella to turn her." Jasper said.

"I don't want to become a vampire! Not unless I'm with Edward!" Carlisle took a deep breath.

"I understand and you shouldn't want to. We will have to think of a way to get you out of this situation." Carlisle said thinking. "Welcome back son." He looked at me, welcoming as an afterthought.

"Bella, is staying with us until her safety is ensured. It's the least we can do for her." Carlisle said. "Charlie will be watched 24-7 by either us or the pack to ensure his safety."

"That's good, I'm glad we're going to keep her safe . . . Bella I'm sorry about all of this. I should've never tried to make you fit into our world." I really did feel bad that she was now in this position.

"Don't feel bad, make it right." She said bluntly. "All you have to do is marry me Edward then I will happily change and live as your wife forever." She grabbed me hands and looked at me pleadingly. "I know that you think you have feelings for Leah but those will pass, and we could be happy." I pulled my hands away and shook my head.

"Neither one of us should be forced into living a lie. I can't marry you." Again, I felt sorry for breaking her heart.

"So I guess it is settled then, we'll have to fight the Volturi . . . again." Jasper was disgruntled, so was the whole house. It seemed my desire to find the love of my life was constantly causing the people I care about to suffer.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sad chapter. Unfortunately the next won't be much better but hang in there cause it's all well worth it! As always please read and review and no flames!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: She Knows

Leah and Rosalie came home as soon as the sun went down. Rosalie entered the house first. I was sitting to myself I really had no words for anyone. I was too busy hating myself for hurting everyone and putting their lives at risk again. Now innocent people could be hurt, Bella might be killed all because I simply changed my mind. If I was human this wouldn't have been a problem. Some humans change partners as frequently as they change their socks.

"Leah wants to talk to you." She went upstairs and Emmett followed her, not before mentally wishing me luck. I went to meet Leah outside. "Edward, she knows everything. I don't think you're going to like what she has to say." Rosalie looked at me this time her eyes were apologetic. _I tried to explain it from your perspective but she was enraged . . . she turned for the first time since losing her memory. I don't know if her love for you will be enough_.

I went outside and Leah was still sitting in the car on the passenger side. Against my logical sense I got into the car with her. Tears; so many tears and she was shaking all over. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Not good enough." She finally uttered after several attempts. "You should have told me! Everything!"

"I know. I was going to tell you last night. Remember Leah? I did try! I know it was wrong to do what we did before I told you, but I seriously was going to tell you today. Then we had to come back and everything got turn around. Please know that I wasn't trying to hurt you." I went to touch and she flinched away.

"Yeah right," she scoffed, "you've made me a marked bitch! You do realize I will never be treated the same again." She got out of the car slamming the door behind her.

"What are you talking about?" I followed her into the front yard.

"My pack. If I turn, and they are turned they will all know what I've done . . . with a LEECH!" Her tears flowed again. Her tears hurt me, but I was more hurt by her terminology. What happened to calling me Eddie? I missed it already.

"I'm supposed to kill the likes of you, not fuck it." She sobbed, "I swear to God I can't do anything right!" I wanted to comfort her. "Don't touch me!"

"We didn't fuck last night . . . that's not what it was. I love you." She grabbed her head and she shook so hard that I thought she was going to phase but instead she dropped to her knees and threw up.

"I want to go home." She said as she calmed herself after a few minutes she picked herself up from the ground.

"You are home sweetheart." I said and she glared at me.

"Don't . . . you know what I mean." She went to get in the car. Are you taking me or what?" Her tone was so cold and she wouldn't even look at me.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle stormed outside I'd never heard such anger in his tone. Rosalie stood at the door frame. Apparently she had told Carlisle what had happened and they had been listening to our conversation. He went to check on Leah and she pulled away from him too.

"You're one of them too, huh, and so is Rose, everyone I cared about I supposed to hate." She cried again. "I have to go home Carlisle . . . and you've already got enough your plate with Bella living here now." _I know I really couldn't handle that_.

"Leah, I'm going to say something to you and I want you to really hear me . . . it's not what we are but who we are that define us . . . that goes for you too," Carlisle said and she smiled and let him wipe her tears. "We all love you very much Leah. You may know all of the major things that happened to you but there's a lot of little stuff you need to remember. I'd rather you stay until you did. You learned a lot today you're probably in some state of shock." He put his arm around her (where my arm should be) and led her to the house. "All final decisions can be made in the morning."

* * *

All night long her sobs over us killed me. She cried into her pillow with her two wants tearing her apart. Images of last night traveled through her mind and then the ripple and charge of transforming. She was convinced that the two of us didn't work. That us being together would destroy her family, her whole tribe. I honestly didn't think we would have an effect on that many people. I hated her regret. I covered my ears for what good it would do and tried to remember her actual thoughts during our love making.

_Harder baby, as hard as you can_, she had thought. As I gave her what her body had wanted. I tried to remember how she scooted closer to me wanting and needing me inside of her. I focused on the feel of her gentle yet forcefully hot hands playing at my ribcage and along my spine. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the way her eyes glistened with a shine of lust that possessed them. All those memories were starting to blur as her dread came through loud and clear, not only that she acted as though our actions had been disgusting. I sat at the piano but couldn't play. Not with memories of her smiling and talking to me here quickly fading away from me.

"Edward?" Esme came and sat beside me.

"Can someone please make her stop crying!" The words hurt but it was best way to let her know what was bothering me.

"Oh, son." She rubbed my back and put her head on my shoulder (where Leah's head should be). If I could cry . . . lets just say I wanted to punch a wall, that's how strong my frustration was. Why didn't I listen to Rosalie? At least then I wouldn't be dealing with this right now. "She loves you. That's why she's hurting so bad. Once she heals she will come back to you. How could she not? You're such a charming young man." Esme smiled up at me to reassure me and it almost worked, but then Leah's sobs became louder.

"Just earlier this week we were laughing and kissing. I may never . . . be with her again." I clenched my hands into fists.

"In this situation you've gotta have faith." She hugged me and went to leave.

"Esme, can you stay please. Just for a little while." She smiled warming and sat back down.

"Of course . . . but only if you play for me."

"I'll try," I gave her the best smile I could muster and began to play the song I'd created for her. At least the sounds of the piano drowned out her sobs.

_Author's Note: Extremely short chapter! Sorry about that! I promise the next will be longer. As always please read and review (no flames). _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: I'm Eddie Again

Two weeks. Two weeks and no signs of Volturi coming I was starting to wonder why Leah and I were ripped from our paradise so soon. Maybe if we were still there she wouldn't have a choice but to talk to me. Since she wouldn't have anyone else to talk to; she didn't seem to have a problem with anyone else in the house; she was even nice with Bella. Bella didn't seem too receptive, but Alice on the other hand was quickly becoming conflicted. Leah liked a lot of the same things Alice did, and Leah was more outgoing. Alice had begun talking to Leah just as much as she did Bella; it seemed Leah's presence had brought Rosalie and Alice together. The one out of the loop was Bella. It seemed she was always the onlooker and never a participant. Leah was the one who tried to include her most, mainly because she felt guilty. She felt like she had stolen me away from Bella, but she didn't I left Bella before I even knew that Leah would have me. I would reassure of this if she would just talk to me. I mean she wasn't being immature about it, if I asked her a question she'd answer she just didn't go out of her way to talk to me. After a week I stopped trying too, I decided to just wait for her mental cues to tell me she was ready.

On a more serious note most of us didn't know what to really expect with the Volturi coming, Jasper was more anxious and restless than the rest of us about the pending war with the Volturi. He was the one that decided that we needed to start training. Sam and his pack came yet again to watch us practice, and of course they still didn't trust us enough to come in human form . . . Leah however didn't phase. I was still trying to figure out why she didn't, I searched through everyone's minds for an answer and ended up empty handed. My one theory was that maybe she was scared that she would think about me and that all of her so called brethren would attack her. Instead of approaching her pack she hung close to Rose and Emmett. Alice kept bouncing back and forth between everyone. Bella sat on the sidelines beside her favorite shapeshifter. I didn't understand why she didn't just stay with him. She could live on the reservation and the pack could be her protection.

It wasn't fair Leah was even playing with Jasper as he tried to teach her how to fight in her human form. He picked her up and spun her around while she giggled. "Oh come on!" I growled and Carlisle tried to calm me. I stopped sparring with Carlisle and turned my back so I couldn't her.

"Son, get control of yourself." He put his hand on my shoulder and I jerked away from him. "Jealousy leads to ignorant actions." He warned and I really didn't care. I didn't care all I really wanted to do was punch Jasper in the face! How dare he touch her! Jasper looked over our way and tried to send a calming sensation my way but little did he know I could be calm and pissed at the same time.

"No, this is bull shit!" I ran over to where they were and I actually tried to attack Jasper which, even with my mind reading abilities was a stupid idea. I ended up getting up being thrown in the air and falling down on my back. This apparently caused all of the wolves' amusement. Bella came running over to me.

"Edward! Are you okay?" Bella said trying to touch my face. I pulled away from her.

"Yeah, yeah!" My pride was hurt and I was still pissed. I brushed myself off and got ready to say what I needed to say.

"If you needed a way out you could have just asked for one!" I yelled at Leah, even though she seemed a little concerned about my ass kicking didn't step foot toward me.

"What are you talking about?" She glared at me. _Oh God don't do this now! If you please let this drop right now I promise you can be pissed and yell at me later. Don't do this in front of them_.

"I'm not gonna let this drop! I deserve an answer for what your problem is? Everyone here knew what you were but I'm the only one that you refuse to talk to. Why is that? I did nothing but . . . care about . . . your health."

"Edward, I haven't avoiding . . .," I held my hand up and interrupted her.

"Yes you have." I calmed myself down.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this right now?" Her eyes pleaded with me to drop it.

"It's probably all the adrenaline from working out. It's got his head all stupid. Right Eddie?" Emmett said grabbing my shoulder_. Dude any chance of hooking back up with Leah is going on its way out the window. Cool it! _ Emmett thought.

"Don't call me that." I murmured and then walked off.

* * *

After the training sessions the others went to hunt. Lucky for me I got to stay home with my two exes. Well, Leah wasn't really my ex she was a past lover not an ex. I walked downstairs and found the two of them in the living room Bella was reading a book and Leah was flipping through the channels mindlessly. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Hey," Bella smiled at me. "Rough day?" She arched her eyebrow and laughed a little.

"I'm pretty sure I'll live." I actually sat down beside her and Leah issued us another look. The returned her focus to the television.

"Yeah me too." Bella murmured.

"What are you reading?" I decided to have a conversation with the one woman in the room that would talk to me.

"Sense and Sensibility. Leah just finished with it so I decided to give it a go. It's not bad a little slow in the beginning." I nodded not really caring what she was saying. "Do you regret it yet?"

"Regret what?"

"Dumping me so that you can live throughout eternity alone," she closed her book and her brown eyes held a smugness that I'd never witnessed before.

"No, eventually you will understand that I did this for the both of us. This way we can both with find our true happiness." It sounded sappy but it was the truth, neither one of us would be truly happy together.

"If you think dying by the hand of the Volturi is what's going to make us both blissfully happy you really need to think again." She scoffed.

"We'll be ready for the Volturi." I had no doubt that Alice would see them coming and we would be able to have the upper hand.

"The point is that we shouldn't even be going through this. Next, week we were supposed to be married Edward on our way to a honeymoon spot to make passionate love for the very first time, but instead we are here talking about how you think that we probably won't die! This is complete and total bull shit!" She huffed. Leah didn't say anything she just stared at the old Western movie she was watching.

"We will keep you safe Bella. I promise you will live past this moment in your life but it won't be with me. I will not be forced into a marriage you will not guilt me into something that I take so seriously."

"I'm not trying to guilt you into anything . . . I just want you to see reason! Leah doesn't want you, she never will want you! You're making everyone's life harder than it has to be. Tell him Leah!" Leah looked at the both of us and then turned back to the TV.

"I'm not getting in the middle of your stuff Bella." She couldn't say it because she still wanted me. She didn't have to tell me. Every time she fell asleep her dreams told the tale of how she wished we were both human and that we could grow old together. I was already old, I've been human, and all that's left is for us to exist together. Maybe I was thinking too selfishly, she wanted the works, the 2.5 kids and the white picket fence. There were certain things I couldn't deliver. The other major problem was that she wasn't sure she wanted to continue to turn into a big grey wolf for the rest of her life. She enjoyed the rush and the power but she wasn't sure that she would always feel that way about it.

"You kind of forced yourself into my stuff when you bumped your head and knocked yourself stupid!" Bella snapped and Leah cut off the TV.

"The bump you are referring to, I received trying to help your stupid ungrateful ass! You kind of wedged yourself into my life by simply existing and bringing those evil ass leeches onto our territory causing that red headed bitch to kill MY father, and causing MY fiancé to imprint on MY cousin. Making me attempt suicide twice only to heal too fast for it to be affective! YOU STUPID BITCH! You think you're the only one to experience pain. Maybe I lost my memory so I didn't have to remember how badly losing everything I loved felt. Only to fall in love with a fucking leech that I can't even be with because my family will kill me! But wait the fun doesn't end there I may have to be in another fight where my life is in danger for the survival of your skank ass!" Leah got up in Bella face. "I've been too nice to you, I think you forgot who I am and what I'm capable of. I'm Leah Fucking Clearwater and you are the bitch that continues to ruin my life. I have no love for you . . . and I will hurt you so don't push your luck!" Bella's eyes widened with fear and Leah continued to glare at her for a moment and then turned her focus to me.

"And what the hell was your problem today! You whined like a child if you have a problem with the way I've been treating you, you address me in private! What part of they will KILL me don't you understand? Maybe you want me dead so that you can go back to Bella guilt free. There's no need to be guilty, I can't do anything with you!" She glared at me and I just laughed.

"I don't think they would care what you do . . . they didn't before why should they care now?" Her eyes widened and the shifted. I had hurt her feelings a little more than I planned to.

"What did you just say?" I didn't repeat it.

"I just meant that the majority of the pack didn't respect you. Jacob and Seth were the main ones that protected you . . . even Embry and Quil could've cared less about you before your accident. Now for you care so much about them makes me sick." I countered and she was trying to force herself to have memories of what I was saying but she couldn't.

"Males are generally immature and stupid in nature. It doesn't surprise me that they would be that dumb and to be so cold." Her tone had changed as she thought about my words. "It will still hurt the tribe, my mother, and Billy. They wouldn't be able to look at me the same." She looked down as her eyes began to water.

"The elder all love you very much . . . and so do I. They'd adjust for you because they care about your happiness." It looked like I was breaking through and she was starting to think the way I did.

"Oh please! I think I'm going to be sick! The truth is even if the elders were to be okay with you being a traitor against your own kind. They can't phase and wouldn't be able to protect you against the pack!" Bella said reminding us both that she was still in the room and very much pissed off.

"I don't think I'd have to worry about protection. The Cullen's seemed to like me pretty well but . . . I'm still not sure I have it in me to betray my mother that way. I need to think." Leah started up to her room and I went to follow her. "Alone! Goodnight Eddie." She smirked and shook her head a little. I gain solace in the fact called me Eddie, it made me feel like tomorrow when the sun rose I might a much happier man.

"Gush all you want . . . she's still a bitch and there's a high probability that we'll all be dead in a few days anyway." Bella said dryly as she reopened her book. I left her to be bitter alone. I had no time for her drama filled antics.

* * *

_Author's Note: Should she forgive Eddie so quickly? What do you think? If you have any questions about this chapter I'm pretty sure that they will be answered in the next chapter, which I hope to have up by Friday. I hoped you liked the chapter as always please read and review! No Flames!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello_

_By Evanesance_

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

* * *

Chapter 23: Hello

Early morning hours came and Leah's mind was still at work trying to figure everything out. She didn't know if it would be a safe thing to believe me and forgive me. She thought that if she did one, she would be expected to do the other. Top that of with her being desperately horny and you had one confused she wolf. She didn't know if she wanted to forgive me just that she could be satisfied physically or if it was the logical thing to do. She thought about her options until she literally felt dizzy. I heard her as she rummaged through her box of belongings that she brought from her mother's house and she found the CD she was looking for. She went into my music room and put the music on the song she chose had a hauntingly sad melody. She began to dance it was a mixture of ballet and movements based on feeling all of which seemed so beautiful that I would not be satisfied with just seeing it through her mind's eye. I stood at the door frame and watched her dance and twirl around. She paused when she saw me staring but then started again. I sat at the piano's bench and began to play in tune with the melody she was listening too. Of course I knew the song, Leah and I were such similar creatures I was sure there was nothing that she loved that I wouldn't love or didn't love already . . . besides Sam of course. The song ended and the realities hit her mind again. _What am I going to do?_ She turned her back to me so she didn't have to look at me.

"Forgive me," I said helping her out, "love me." I turned her towards me and she made sure to wear a frown on her face but her expression unwillingly changed to something softer based on need and want.

"Already do . . . on both accounts," I went to step closer to her but she moved away, "I can't just hop into your arms Eddie, it's not that easy."

"It should be I will love you for my entire existence . . . longer than forever." I lowered my tone and I could tell it had the affect I was looking for. I could now smell her desire hopefully her will would break quickly and I could have my lover and my best friend back.

"Eddie, you're being really selfish. You are forcing me to choose . . . my family, my heritage, or you. It isn't fair. As much as I may want you right now I'm still undecided on where we go from here . . . but I do forgive you. I just don't think that I can be around you." She went to walk away.

"You're not being fair to me just because you think I'm gorgeous and you want to screw me I lose out on having my best friend. I think that you need to learn how to control you hormones little wolf." I said jokingly as I blocked her from leaving the room.

"EDDDDIEEE," she whined and stomped her foot. After she did she realized how juvenile an action it was.

"LEEEAAAHHHH," I mimicked her actions and she rolled her eyes and turned from me for the second time tonight. I wrapped my arms around her waist and swayed back and forth with her. "I love you." I murmured into her shoulder and she groaned as she thought about me kissing her neck. I blew on the area that wanted my lips and her body shivered.

"Let me go Eddie," she said trying to break my hold at her waist. "I can't do this!" I turned her to me and her eyes were watery and full of regret.

"Seriously?" I said connecting my forehead with hers. Her eyes were full of lust it was making it hard for her to say the words she thought she had to say.

"I want to do the right thing Eddie, not just for us but for everybody. You should want that too." _Please let go_. "I'm sorry." She paused at the doorframe and whispered on her way out.

"Me too."

* * *

"So what am I supposed to do about this reservation?" Alice huffed at me and I just shrugged my shoulders it's not my fault she reserved the hall so early in advance she forgot about it.

"That's not my problem Alice." I grumbled as I watched Leah fixing her breakfast. Lately I've had a horrible staring problem where she was concerned and she couldn't stand it. Not because she thought it was weird more because it turned her on. I couldn't help but stare I felt like a child standing outside a candy store with his face pressed against the glass. Leah was gorgeous from every ankle and my body was in desperate need of her. Staring was the best way I could think of to subdue to monstrous side of me that wanted to take her against her will. "Why don't you renew your vows to Jasper? I know you are into that kind of thing." I said shaking my head trying to focus on my conversation with my sister.

"Or you could just marry Bella and be the hero I know deep down you want to be," she countered.

_Or he could drop dead . . . better yet maybe Bella could no offense to Bella but it would solve all of our problems_. Leah thought without turning around, her thoughts were becoming a little snappier even though she held her tongue quite well. I chalked it up to her being horny I've heard that desire can turn the gentlest soul into a shrew. It was happening to me too. However my anger was being released when I'd hunt. I've never been so vicious with my prey.

"Or you could create a ceremony for Carlisle and Esme. You could make it a surprise I think that Esme would really get a kick out of it." Leah said finally turning around, my eyes immediately locked with hers. She'd only allowed the glance to last for a couple of seconds before forcing herself to look at Alice.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. It's been a while since the two of them have done anything romantic." Alice said to her own dismay, she hated how much she agreed with Leah.

"Yeah, human or no, they are a beautiful couple they really deserve it. I'll do whatever I can to help . . . if you want my help?" Leah commented.

"Uh . . . yeah I guess that would be okay." Alice sounded disappointed but she was conflicted than disgruntled.

"If you don't want my help that's fine Alice, I was just trying to be nice anyway!" Leah rolled her eyes and attempted to make her exit but to even my surprise Alice stopped her.

"Leah what's your problem? I said I wanted your help!" Alice glared a little she didn't want her to back out she actually thought it would be fun if Leah, Rosalie . . . and Bella all helped.

"NOTHING GOD, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Leah went to storm out of the room and then paused. "You know . . . I don't think my memory is ever going to come back fully. I think I'm just wasting my time staying here. I should go home, I want to go home." _I'm being tortured why is he still in the room I just him to leave. I just want to leave!_

"I agree you should go the hell home!" Bella said making her entrance known. Leah's rage became unbearable. She went to attack Bella, luckily Jasper was right behind Leah and quickly picked her up by the waist. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU PSYCHO!" Bella looked petrified as she should, Leah came within an inch of taking her head off.

"Come on little wolf lets go outside and cool off!" He carried Leah out the back door fireman style while Leah protested the whole time.

I watched from my bedroom window as Leah and Jasper paced back and forth. As angry as she was I was shocked that she didn't phase. Jasper appreciated Leah's friendship (as most of us did) he allowed her to calm down on her own.

"Jasper, I have to go home." She said finally calm enough to function logical thoughts she plopped down in the middle of the backyard. "_I'm_ going to end up killing Bella and although she is highly annoying she doesn't deserve death." She sighed.

"You and I both know that your mood has little to nothing to do with Bella." He commented bluntly.

"But I . . . you're right." She shook her head repeatedly. "I'm losing my mind!" Jasper calmed her emotions before she become depressed enough to cry.

"You're not losing your mind but you are becoming bitter. Is that really the person you want to be?" He sat beside her and but his arm around her shoulder. God, I hated when he had physical contact with her. Something inside of me was uneasy about any other male touching her. Jasper looked in my direction and issued me a hard stare indicating that I leave.

"No . . . I that's not who I want to be."

* * *

_Author's Note: Here's a little chapter. I'm really excited about the next one I hope to have it finished by the beginning of next week. The rest of this week is going to be kind of crazy. Anyways, hoped you liked it. Read and Review please . . . no flames. _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: We'll Talk

If there was one thing that all of my "siblings" and I agreed on was that Carlisle and Esme were the best example of the perfect couple that we'd ever witnessed. Their personalities merged together so well. They were so familiar with each other that they could finish each other sentences, yet so in love that their passion and excitement for each other grew daily. Their relationship is what we all strive for and what I and I know I won't settle for less. It's also the reason Alice roped me into helping decorate for this surprise party. I'd do anything for Carlisle. Emmett and I were put in charge of arranging the tables around the dance floor. It was a simple enough task, that took us about ten minutes the females were pulling flowers and creating center pieces.

Emmett decided that our time would be better spent in the parking lot away from the women of the house. He was quiet and in deep thought which was scary because he's Emmett. "I'm tired of your situation dude." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to say anything but I wasn't in the best of moods; maybe having a yelling contest with Emmett would help me blow off some steam.

"I'm sorry that my situation is affecting you." I huffed.

"It's not just me it's all of us. I've talked to Leah too. I think you are both being stupid. At the end of the day you are both human acting individuals . . . so what you suck blood and she turns into a wolf. If you love each other you will suffer through whatever drama there is and be together period." He shrugged as if it were nothing. I agreed with him, there was no drama on my end and if there was I'd be willing to suffer through it. It was Leah who was apprehensive.

"She's worried about her heritage and what being with me would do to her family." I said reminding myself why we weren't together right now.

"Sounds like drama." He said, "She told me and I told her that she'd have to make herself happy first or else she would always be a total drag to be around." He laughed. "And then she tried to punch me and bruised her hand a little bit."

"Typical Leah," I laughed.

"Yeah . . . I'm not sure I got through to her. I think you should fight for her because she's perfect for you . . . just as stubborn an ass as you are." He sighed. "We have to get back before Alice shits Frisbees."

* * *

When we got back Alice pitched a fit and neither of us cared much. I got bored with her nagging and simply walked away from her. I knew how much she hated when I did stuff like that but she wouldn't be stupid enough to attack me over especially with so many humans in the area. I walked over to Leah who was fiddling with a center piece, creative arts apparently wasn't her strong suit. I laughed as she struggled she looked over her shoulder briefly.

"Hey," she said looking back at her work of art. She was nervous I wasn't Jasper but her body's mannerisms told me she was anxious about something. "I'm not good at this. I don't know why she's making me do this crap! I should have helped you and Emmett with the tables." She laughed.

"It's not horrible." I said as I now stood by her side working with some of the fixtures. "Just a little crooked." We both tilted our heads to the analyzing the piece.

"I give up . . . but it does look a little better now that you've played with it." She smiled not at me but in my general direction.

"Yeah, I am pretty amazing. I don't think there's anything I can't do." I said jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure you can't turn into a big wolf." She smirked and arched her eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure you can't be turned into a vampire." I countered.

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to. The way Rosalie talks about the curse of constantly craving . . . blood." She reached out apprehensively to touch my neck. "I couldn't have as much restraint as you. If there was something that I wanted that badly . . . I'd have no choice but to obtain it." The tone of her voice had changed which made me wonder if we were still talking about blood.

"Yeah, sometimes it's hard to . . . to ummm I'm sorry what were we talking about?" I stuttered over myself and she seemed thoroughly amused.

"Blood?" She removed her hand from my neck.

"Yeah being a vampire sucks." I picked at her.

"I was being serious. You know showing some empathy." She rolled her eyes but she was still being playful. She turned away from and started walking to the next table. I followed her since her moods are so shifty I wasn't sure when I'd get to talk to her for so long again.

"I know. There's bound to be some aspects of being a wolf that you'd trade." She looked back at me and took a moment to think about it placing her pointer finger on her chin.

"The mind link thing blows and being such an emotion creature kind of sucks," she sighed heavily, "everything is hot or cold there is no in between I can't be a little pissed I have to be ready to kill someone. It makes it harder to conduct normal conversations when I can't control my temper because people aren't always going agree with me. However they should unless they want their head bitten off by a giant wolf." She laughed and so did I. I stepped closer and she wanted to step back but didn't.

"I think it's good you're impulsive." I reached pass her and started working on the next fixture.

"Oh really why is that?" She picked up one of the flowers and toyed with it. "Edward?" She snapped her fingers breaking my focus on her, I was staring . . . again.

"Sorry . . . you being impulsive makes things interesting. You very rarely say things you don't mean . . . unless you're talking about me then you're full of shit most of the time." I laughed and she growled under her breath. "Calm down she wolf you know it's true."

"Whatever." She mumbled and looked down. "I had a talk with Emmett; you know when he's not acting stupid he makes a lot of sense." She stepped closer to me and placed the white rose in the center of the display.

"Yeah, I'll agree with that." She moved even closer and looked me in the eyes, "Edward, I've . . ."

"Attention ladies and gentleman! We are all set time to go home and get the couple of honor!" Alice said as she stood on the main stage microphone in hand. Her timing as always was much less to be desired. Leah started walking toward Rose, who had motioned for her.

"Leah, were you saying something?" With the look she had just given me I couldn't just let her back out of whatever it was she was going to say.

"Uh, yeah, I want to ummm . . . can we talk later?" She said looking around at all of my siblings with excellent hearing. Without honing in on her thoughts I knew what she was thinking and she was right, we needed privacy.

"Sure Leah." I said dryly, even though I agreed with her I was disappointed.

"I'm serious, we will talk." She smiled at me once more before walking away.

* * *

_Author's Note: I decided to split this up. These two parts were inspired by a review I had gotten from Howl3 even though I don't agree with everything that was said in the review I did agree that Leah should treat Eddie a little better and she inspired this . . . the next part is much better btw! Oh more wolves in the next chapter! As always read and review . . . no flames. _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: I'm Sorry

The reception hall was connected to a hotel so I rented a room. I needed an easy out. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to be social. Hearing everyone talk about love and how committed to each other Esme and Carlisle are, wasn't on my top ten list of things I wanted to do tonight. I did want to see Leah I was curious what she was going to say. The funny thing was that she hadn't even let herself think about whatever it was since the moment past.

Another reason I didn't want to stay is the way Alice dressed Leah. Again, she picked a dress that was way too tight fitting and showed way too much skin. However, the dress wasn't vulgar she looked classy I just wasn't mature enough to look past all of the things I wanted to do to her in the dress. It was hunter green and meshed well with her skin tone, there was nothing not to like about it. Except the reason why she bought it, again Alice was trying to play matchmaker. Jacob and the pack were invited to this little event. Not to mention Leah's mother, Charlie, Billy Black, and Emily. I was sure I wouldn't get two words in with Leah.

"Don't look so sick in the face," Bella said making her presence known. "They are her family she should talk to them."

"You don't know what I'm thinking." I said bluntly.

"I've dated you Edward; I think I can tell when you're unhappy. Leah is . . . I can't believe I'm going to say this . . . Leah is a nice person. If I didn't want you so badly I would encourage you to go for it." She smirked.

"Is there a point to this?" I huffed. I'd sat down at one of the tables and started twirling a fork in the center on the plate in front of me.

"No point, I was just keeping you company. If she can act normal with everybody you should be able to." Bella followed suit and sat beside me.

"Why should I hide the fact that I'm pissed off? I have to hide so many other aspects of myself the least I should be able to do is be pissed when I'm pissed." I issued her a look of distain.

"I guess you have point there." An awkward silence hit us. I was about to tell her to go visit with someone else when Alice took the microphone and starting talking about Carlisle and Esme.

"Sometimes love is something you have to work at and other times you can just look at a person and know that they are perfect for you. You can look at them and know that this person is the person that you were meant to love, regardless of any flaws or drama. You'd walk to the end of the earth to ensure their peace and happiness. This is how Carlisle and Esme feel about each other. I think it's just the ease of how they move together, and the way they talk to each other as if they are in their own world. I know I'm truly lucky because of them able to witness love in its purest form. So tonight is about Carlisle and Esme! Thank you for finding each other! Thank you for showing us all how love is supposed to look!" Everyone applauded Alice's speech then Carlisle and Esme's song came on and they danced. Alice was right even the way they moved together was special. It made me think if I'd ever find someone to move that way with me. I looked over to Bella, every time we'd attempted to dance at one point or another she would stumble over her own feet. Then there was Leah, who moved so beautifully alone . . . and the brief moment that I held her and rocked her I felt so complete . . . but I was sure she'd never let me do that again.

After Carlisle and Esme exited the dance floor Carlisle came over to where Bella and I were sitting. He smiled politely at Bella and extended his hand for her to take. I appreciated what he did; Bella was annoying me even though she didn't mean to be. I was content to sit alone. All the others made their way to the dance floor holding their loved ones in their arms. I could handle that. It's not like hadn't gone for a century of watching other dance and standing on the wall, what was one more night. Two tables down Leah watched the couples too. Her mind found the sight beautiful but she was still saddened by it. I decided to bite the bullet and go over and talk to her. I didn't know how receptive she was going to be since she was sitting with her mother and Billy. "Good evening are you all enjoying the festivities?" I said and they all nodded.

"This place is extremely beautiful." Sue smiled at me. "I've never seen anything like it. I've never seen my daughter look so grown up!" She squeezed Leah's hand and she smiled a little.

"Alice is really good at these type of things it's too bad she can't do them more frequently." I took a seat on the other side of Leah and starting talking about the other parties Alice had thrown. Sue seemed really interested Billy didn't. I took a second to glance at what he was looking at. Jacob had switched places with Carlisle and now was dancing with Bella. "They make a beautiful couple." Billy looked at me. She should be with someone that she doesn't have to . . . change for." Billy smiled and nodded.

"I agree. She won't have him though. I don't want my son to have to walk this life alone on the hopes that one day the woman he's in love with will return those feelings." The table became silent for a moment.

"Just because Bella may not want him doesn't mean he will be alone. Jacob is very attractive and all around a great guy. He will find someone else that loves him like he deserves." Leah murmured. I started to say something but then decided against it. "What?" She frowned at me and I laughed a little. "Don't do that you know I hate it when you do that!"

"What's he doing?" Seth said obviously confused.

"I hate when people, mainly this nut over here, starts to say something and then takes it back!" Her frown grew deeper. "Now spill!" The last bit was directed to me.

"I . . . have nothing to say." I picked at her.

"Lying sack of somebody," she grumbled annoyed under her breath and I laughed again. There was nothing better than getting under her skin.

"I'm not lying I don't have anything to say. Not anymore anyway." Seth laughed at least one of them thought it was funny.

"Whatever," she murmured and then began picking apart another dinner roll.

"Be careful all of that bread will go straight to your hips!" Sam said jokingly as he and his fiancé joined the table. Leah immediately wanted to leave.

"I'd like to see that!" She laughed darkly. She glanced over to me and then back down to her plate.

"I was wondering if the little ballerina at the table would like to dance." Sam asked apparently he had asked Emily and she had said it was okay.

"No thanks," Leah said dryly, "I may not remember all of what we were, but I do know enough to know . . . that I never want physical contact with you again." I was proud of her response her tone stayed even and she meant no disrespect she was wrong she handled her temper expertly.

"Leah, before you left we were working how to be friends. Do you remember that?" Sam pleaded and she thought about it.

"I probably was weak because I still was in love with you. I wanted to be connected but I'm not anymore. I don't blame you for what happened. I blame Emily, but I want nothing to do with either of you. I think that's a big part of why I . . . I really don't want to come back home." I was shocked by her confession. Her mom seemed a little hurt by the statement but then nodded her head in understanding.

"So what? You think that the leeches are going to take care of you forever?" Sam said and she glanced over towards me once more and then frowned. "What do you think they'll keep you as a pet or something?"

"I don't think it's about my daughter wanting to be a pet, it's more about who she feel comfortable with, and as of right now she doesn't feel comfortable at home . . . because of you Mr. Uley." Sue Clearwater gave Sam a look that made him plant his ass in the seat next to his wife.

"He didn't mean to break Leah's heart," Emily begged on her fiancé's behalf.

"I know," Leah said, "like I said I don't blame him I blame you . . . but none of that matters. I feel nothing for either of you. I don't want to be around you . . . I don't want to remember." This time she had shocked herself. As much energy she had put into trying to force certain memories to come back to her. This one she wanted no part of. She got up from the table hugged her mother and excused herself. She was going to find Rosalie, the one in the house that she now confided everything to. Alice stopped her wrapping her arm around her.

"Okay Leah, your turn to say something about the lovely couple." Alice handed Leah the microphone. I was shocked that she handed it off to Leah next I guess it was because Leah was passing right in front of their table.

"Until I entered the house with you . . . I couldn't remember anything. Your love for each other made me remember my father's love for my mother. They were perfect together. Since seeing you two and witnessing my parents I now know exactly what I want in a relationship. I want the mixture of both unions. I want someone who just accepts me and doesn't want me to fit a particular mold. Someone who laughs at my jokes, and understands that I'm joking," her thoughts wondered off to me. Her silence had scared everyone; they thought she had gone off into a trance. "Tonight isn't about me it's about the celebrating the wonder couple that you are . . . congratulations!" She gave the microphone back and saw me headed in her direction. I wanted to pick her up and kiss her and tell her our relationship could everything she wanted it to be if she just trusted me. I couldn't say anything I just paused. "What's wrong Eddie?" I forced myself to snap out of it.

"Nothing . . . will you dance with me?" Her initial instinct was to take my hand. She had reached out and then pulled her hand placing it behind her back. That was the last straw. Was I so vile in her mind that she didn't even want to touch me? I knew that wasn't the case but that's how she acted and that was bad enough. "Fine!" That was the end of the party for me there was no way I was staying here to celebrate something like love . . . the emotion had done me favors and had been a complete waste of my time.

Getting the hotel room served to be the best decision I'd made all the. As I made my way to the room I heard the annoying nickname I'd been given being called repeatedly. I ignored the urge to turn around and oblige the caller. I opened the hotel room door and entered. The room was beautiful, as a man I didn't know if I was supposed to take that sort of thing in but I did. Everything in the room made the room seem peaceful and inviting. I needed some peace right now. I sat down on the bed and then lay out on my back.

"Eddie," I heard her banging on my door. "Eddie please open the door!"

"Go away!" I whispered. I really didn't want her to leave part of me wanted her to suffer like I was.

"Eddie! Eddie! I know you're in there!" She banged some more, of course she knew I was in here I made no secret of it.

"EDDIE!" She stopped banging but she had slid down against the door. "Eddie, I'm sorry." She whispered. I opened the door and she fell back into the room. I grabbed her wrist pulling her up.

"No you're not. If you were sorry you'd but a stop to all this foolishness." I released her wrists I knew I was hurting her even if she would admit it.

"Eddie, do you really think I do and say these to hurt you? Are you really that self centered? I had to choose between my heritage and the man I was in love with . . . to me that's a big deal! It's fucking huge!" I sat down on the bed.

"I don't care how big you decision was Leah, you still didn't have to treat me like a second class citizen." I glared at her. She paced back and forth in front of me in that stupid green dress.

"There's no in between Eddie, I can't just be your friend. Either I love you or I hate you." She looked down. "I've tried to be nice to you but that's why I didn't want to be around you."

"I think it's stupid." I commented.

"I know you do." She sighed. "Sometimes I did too. Then I talked to Emmett and I knew I had to make a decision." She stopped moving and now stood in front of me.

"So . . . what was your decision?" I looked up at her and for the first time noticed the tears running down her face. "Are you going to hate me?"

"I can't hate you . . . and I don't want to. I love you Eddie, that's what I was going to say earlier. I love you. I don't know if it matters to you now." Leah was uneasy, she was nervous about what I was going to say to her. It was the first time I didn't have to read her mind to know this the emotion completely covered her face.

"Are you asking me?" I stood in front of her.

"Yeah duh," she laughed a little and then another tear fell across her cheek and she wiped the tear away.

"Yeah it matters." I took her face in my hands and her breath caught. "Anything you feel . . . anything you think matters to me." She leaned in but I didn't. "I believe you . . . right now you may feel these things but it's the morning that I worry about Leah. You're feelings change so rapidly." I let go of her face and tried to pull away from her but she grabbed my hand and placed it against her chest.

"Eddie, my love for you has never changed. If it has it's only grown stronger. My heart has felt like . . . there have been no words to describe how horrible I've felt since not being able to be with you." I'd never seen Leah so soft and vulnerable. I tried to think logically and not give so easily but I wanted Leah. I wanted her full lips against mine. I wanted our bodies pressed together. I grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her roughly. She groaned and gripped my shoulder blades pulling me closer. I pushed her into the wall wrapping her legs around her waist. She immediately began to grind against me.

"Leah," I breathed in her ear, "I need something from you."

"I can tell." She breathed heavily against my neck. "Anything you want Eddie, it's yours." She moaned her motions became quicker.

"Promise, you'll still be the same in the morning and that you won't change your mind." I laid her down on the bed.

"Yes, I promise." I kissed her cheeks several times then moved my attentions to lower areas. I pulled off her lacy panties and the smell of her desire seemed to multiply. I kissed her inner thighs and then targeted the area that caused me such frustration. "OH, Eddie." She lifted her elbows and watched me as I dined on her delicate area. "I . . .I've never . . . feels so good." She flopped back down surrendering to me pleasing her. Her moans of pleasure caused a desire in me so strong. I couldn't possibly stop even if the building was on fire I wouldn't. I kissed her lips once more, as our tongues intertwined, her hands worked to undo my zipper.

"You'll never leave," I said as I entered her and we both released a sigh of relief at our union.

"Never!" She shook her head repeatedly. I relieved our frustration with long slow strokes I kept my hand on her forehead and our eyes locked on each other. Even when we kissed our eyes never lost contact. I never felt so connected to someone, even with my ability to read minds. It was like her body was feeding a part of me that I never knew existed. Only she could fill this part of me. I ran my fingers over the green fabric she was still wearing. "Do you want me to take it off?" She said in between breaths. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Maybe next time." I whispered as I connected my forehead to hers. "God, you're so beautiful. Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"You're not bad either . . . oh God!" Her movements became faster and I quickened my pace to match hers. "No I don't want it to end!" She moaned.

"Don't worry I plan to be inside you for most of the night. It's okay if you finish first this time." I thrust against her harder making her climax inevitable. She clawed at my back until her body went limp. I placed several small kisses on her lips and her body shook.

"Sorry," she whispered, "for everything."

"Trust me I can think of several ways you can make it up to me." I had a feeling that I had unintentionally stumbled into the best night of my existence.

_Author's Note: Question: would you like to hear more about this night or would you like me to move on? I could go either way. Sometimes I feel that I stick in certain places for too long and it makes the story longer than it has to be. Let me know what you want to see. I'm not going reveal my feelings about this chapter, I will say there are things I like and others I don't so much but I can't wait to hear you thoughts. As always please read and review . . . flames make me queasy. _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Bend over Rover

Last night was the night I learned how to work a she wolf to the point of exhaustion. I learned how to make her scream so loudly that tears flowed from her eyes and her body shook. I also learned, that no matter how angelic the she beast looked she was still a monster and like to be pleased like one. The rougher I was the harder she'd cum. Our scent became so mingled that I couldn't tell us apart. As much as I had learned I still wanted to know more, which made leaving the hotel room difficult. Another thing that made it difficult was the fact that Leah refused to awaken. I knew that she was alright I could see her dreams, all of which consumed me and for that I was grateful.

I placed her in the car and fastened her in after placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and repositioned to herself. The whole ride home I relived last night's events through Leah's mind. Leah remembered everything clear as a bell. She remembered when I placed her on top of me and unzipped her dress allowing myself the pleasure squeezing her breast, gently at first, but again my lady likes it rough. At first she didn't seem like she liked being on top. She moved as if she were unaware which movement would work best. Even though I was completely new to everything I could tell her discomfort.

"It's okay if you don't want to," I said preparing to lay her back down on her back.

"No, I was trying to go slow you like that stuff right." She whispered and stuttering over her words.

"Leah, I just want to please you. I have no preference . . . but I would like to hear you moan some more. I want to hear you call out for me." I arched my back and thrust against her, which caused her to tumble forward and kiss me. She began to bounce against me roughly only slowing down every now and then to grind in a circular motion.

"Oh, Eddie!" She damn near growled. This seemed to be her favorite position and I had to admit it felt amazing but there was one more position that we hadn't tried that I wanted to partake in but I felt that it would be slightly insulting to ask for it. So I didn't. She passed out after our sixth union. That's why I was pulling up to our house with an unconscious Leah.

"Eddie," she murmured and as I shifted her out of the seat and back into my arms. I entered the house through the front door. I had thought about using the back but I had nothing to be ashamed off if anyone asked any questions I would simply tell them that I spent the night making love to my girlfriend.

When I walked in everyone just happened to be in the living room. Even Sue Clearwater, Sam Uley and most of the pack was there. I planned to walk past them all answering nothing. "Good morning," I murmured and tried to walk toward the stairs.

"What' s wrong with my daughter?" Sue looked at Leah with panic in her eyes.

"Nothing, she's just tired I'm going to put her in her room." I went to exit again.

"Her room is in my house, that's what we came to talk to you all about. We think it's best that Leah come home. Even if she doesn't remember everything she remembers enough to know that she's loved there." I hissed under my breath at Sue's remarks. I wanted to respect Leah's mother, but I wasn't planning on letting anyone get between us again. Things were finally good between us again and she expected me to just let her leave.

"Once she wakes up we'll be sure to give her the option." Carlisle added and gave me a warning glare. I tried to correct my face but it was hard to think that I might have to let her go now. "Again, I will tell you that I think it's best that she stay at least for another week, but you are her mother and I can understand that you miss her." Sue nodded.

"Why is she so tired? Is she just getting home? What happened?" Sue just had to ask three questions that I didn't want to answer.

"Yes, we're just getting back. Leah loves the night so we went dancing . . . and stuff after. Let me get her situated." I nudged my head toward the stairs. This time she let me pass her.

"I'm getting ready to leave anyway. Tell my daughter to call me please." Sue said to Carlisle before excusing herself.

* * *

When came back downstairs Sam, Paul, and Jacob were still in the living room they seemed to be annoyed about something, I paused before speaking, catching myself up with the conversation. Our scents, Leah's and mine. Sam was upset about what we'd done.

"You've defiled her," Sam's eyes were angry but carried more sadness than anything else. Paul would have been indifferent if it hadn't have been for Sam.

"No, I made love to her." I stated simply, "it's really none of your business." I commented.

"You made love to her!" Bella's eyes watered and Alice glared at me. I gave them all nothing but indifference. "How could you do this to us Edward?"

"There is no us!" I shook my head baffled by her statement. "I'm not going to discuss much of anything with any of you without Leah present." Rosalie smirked she thought the whole thing was amusing but I was shocked that most of my family was definitely on my side.

"He did the right thing by you Bella," Rosalie snapped, "he didn't lead you on. He ended things before even touching her which is more than he can say about you and Jacob!" Bella was immediately shut down on silent mode.

"Shut up Rosalie!" Alice hissed.

"Really what are you going to do _little_ sister?" Rosalie mocked. "I don't know how you can defend and stand by Bella? I mean the girl kissed another man like a day or two after becoming engaged to our brother! How could she possibly even claim to love him fully?" Alice glared at Rosalie but she didn't have a comeback. She knew that Rosalie was right but Bella had been the first friend that she'd had outside the family. Bella was the only human that eagerly accepted her, even when Alice was human she dismissed and humanity. Hell, she was locked up because people assumed she was crazy. It was no wonder she craved approval so badly. However, even she was beginning to feel conflicted where Bella was concerned.

"Look, I can defend her because of all the things she's gone through to be a part of this family. Her relationship aside, even if you don't like her, we all should be there to protect her." Rosalie frowned and rolled her eyes at Alice.

"I never said I wouldn't protect her. I just don't respect her behavior and they call us leeches." Rose huffed and sat back down.

"I have to agree with Rose," Jacob said, "it's time for you to get over this bloodsucker Bella. You have other options . . . but they won't be around much longer!" Jacob stormed out of the house. Bella's eyes widened in horror as he left, she flinched probably wanting to go and console him but was afraid of how it would look to me.

"I don't care if you go after him," I said hopefully putting her mind at ease, "you should, I don't think you want to lose him."

"I . . . I just . . . I need to make sure he's okay." She said glancing at me and then Alice before running out the door. I shook my head and laughed the girl was ridiculous. Why was she trying to keep up these pretenses especially after what I had just told them all? I had made love to Leah there was no going back to anyone. I would be with Leah forever.

* * *

Night fell, and after a long conversation with Carlisle about Leah's mental health. I heard her tinkering around the kitchen. It figures that she'd be hungry being that she slept all day. I watched her as she ate her left over pizza. "Hey," she said with her mouth full.

"Hey," I said approaching the opposite side of the counter. I waited to see if now that she was conscious if she had any regrets about us being together.

"Good pizza," she said for lack of anything better to say. "You should have woken me up. I hate wasted days." She sat on the barstool and finished off the rest of the slice she was eating.

"You didn't miss much. Nothing you should want to be involved in." I said disregarding today's events.

"Really what's your definition of nothing?" She countered and I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about today. I would much rather to talk about last night . . . or what I'd like to do tonight." I smirked at her and color came to her cheeks as she stared at her empty plate.

"I would be more than happy to oblige you . . . but its bad enough I don't remember the past I don't want to feel out of the loop with the present. Tell me what happened today I know your hiding something." She tapped her fingers on granite counter waiting for a response and I just stared at her. "Fine, I'm going for a run." She grabbed her bag of clothes I guess she was going to phase since it was really late I guess she assumed that her pack mates would be asleep and her mind wouldn't be linked to anybody else. I couldn't take that risk, the others weren't happy about what I had told them I didn't know what they would do to her if they were to find her alone.

"While you were sleeping, your mom and some others came over . . . actually they saw me carry you in." Her eyes widened and she came and sat back down.

"Oh my God Eddie, please tell you didn't tell my mom!" She held her head and I frowned. So what if I had told her mother, did she plan to hide it from her? Did she plan to keep this a secret? I didn't.

"No, your mother doesn't know anything but members of you pack do. I didn't tell them by the way, our scents were so heavily mingled even after showering your body's essence was still all over mine." I smirked but I wasn't happy I could tell that she was unnerved and I didn't want her to be, indifference would have been the ideal emotion. She sighed as if her heart were heavy.

"You promised me you wouldn't change and that you'd still love me." I reminded her and she laughed without smiling.

"I do," she reached out and touched my hand, "Eddie, I do. I just wish they hadn't found out that way. I was also hoping that they don't tell my mother. I actually think she thought I was still a virgin." She laughed. "I haven't changed. I'm glad you told me I bet the others aren't happy but they'll deal just like they expected me to deal with all the issues in my life." She shrugged, and there was the indifference I was looking for. I smiled and then my focused shifted to what she was wearing, her oversized black t-shirt and grey shorts never looked so inviting. I went around to the same side of the counter as her and she gave me knowing look, smiled, and shook her head.

"What?" I said innocently.

"You're trying to put me to sleep again! I've only been up for an hour." She rolled her eyes.

"I know I've had to go through the whole day without you," I poked out my bottom lip and she laughed.

"Poor baby, like there wasn't enough drama to keep you preoccupied." I wrapped my arms around her waist and her eyes filled with lust and desired just like I wanted.

"Yes, that's right pity me." We both laughed.

"I don't pity you, you're the luckiest man alive . . . because you have me." She said jokingly and then kissed me briefly on the lips. I returned the favor, kissing her slowly and passionately and then I moved my focus to her neck. Her labored breathing made my need for her immediate, I listened for the others in the house to see if any of them had plans to come downstairs in the foreseeable future, the odds seemed to be working in my favor.

"Leah?" I said muffled against her neck, as I allowed my hands to wonder up her shirt.

"What?" She groaned softly and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling herself closer to me.

"There's actually something I wanna do," I said pulling her arms from around my neck. I grabbed her waist and turned her so that was facing the counter and away from me. I pressed my desire up against her backside and she giggled breathlessly. "Can I?" She nodded.

As soon as I had permission my finger entered her shorts searching for her sweet spot I wanted to be as juicy as possible. She clenched her teeth and tried not to moan. She knew she had to be as quiet as possible. I planned to be gentle and make it easy for her but it was something about the way she said my name.

"Oh, Eddie," she said gripped the granite. I quickly ripped off her shorts and entered her roughly she gasped for air and the then tried to clench her teeth again low squeals and whimpers kept escaping her. The more sounds she made the faster I stroked. Her plump firm bottom slapped against my pelvis making the most naughty sound, making me do something I never saw myself doing.

"Did you just!" She moaned louder than she should have.

"Shhhh!" I said and then kissed the back of her neck.

"You spanked me!" She giggled to the best of her ability. She began to move against me more the feeling was delicious, she was delicious, she made me want to lick her, she made me want to bite her. As soon as I processed the thought I stopped moving. That kind of thinking was dangerous, I could kill her, one bite, one slip would send her to the morgue. "What's wrong? Are you finished?" She turned to look at me. I had been disoriented but I was still aroused. She grabbed a hold of the piece of me that was giving her pleasure, she was concerned but I think her desire to finish took priority at the moment.

"Come on Eddie, let's go upstairs." She whispered in my ear. I had snapped out of it and pulled away from my depressing thoughts. I turned my lady back around and entered her again.

"I want to finish here." I grabbed her behind separating her cheeks and she groaned again. I slid one of my hands under her shirt and pulled her bra to the side exposing her nipple. I felt it the rush was coming but I wanted to make sure that she felt it too. I moved my hand from her breast to clit and began to tease it relentlessly.

"Oh Eddie, oh God!" She moaned and slapped against me as hard as she could. We climaxed to together it was the first time we did it at the very same time. We both laughed and quickly redressed. "That was amazing Eddie." She said kissing my cheek. "I can't believe I denied myself all this for so long."

"Yeah I respected you for wanting to do the right thing but I can't lie was starting to resent you . . . for causing all my pint up frustration." We both laughed and then her face sobered as she thought about her mother.

"We should tell her tomorrow. I want no secrets." I nodded and took her hand.

"Don't worry they'll understand." I said trying to show empathy for her concerns.

"Yeah, and if they don't, I'll live . . . and I'll be blissfully happy because I have you." She kissed me and then smiled seductively, "now, take me upstairs!"

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter is really weird and I apologize for its flow . . . because it doesn't. I have a million ideas attacking my brain right now this one was the "loudest" but it wasn't that clear, that probably makes no sense but I thought I would try to explain my frustration lol! Normally, I make Sue kind of mean but in this story I want to be cool so I think you'll like the next chapter! As always, please read and review and no flames. If you throw flames I'll throw them back lmao! _


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Leah's Mother

The next morning, as promised, we went over to Leah's house to see her mother. Not until we reached the home did I realize I forgot to tell her something. "Leah, there's something I need to tell you." I said as we pulled into her mother's driveway. She looked at me waiting for me to finish my statement, "you're mother wants you to come home. She misses you and wants you to move back in."

"Oh," Leah contemplated the new option and then looked at me apologetically.

"You're actually considering it?" I asked half amused the rest of me was more than disappointed.

"It's not what you're thinking Eddie, I just think that if I were to go home and stay surrounded by familiar things I would remember all the little things. I mean don't you want me to remember everything?"

"Yeah but … yeah, I mean I guess you're right. You've remembered all of the unpleasant things that would have caused you discomfort." I empathized trying to be supportive.

"I know you'll miss me," she teased putting her hand over mine, "but normal teenagers don't live together when they date."

"Neither of us is normal. I will want to see you at night and my presence isn't … they rather I stay away as much as possible." I frowned at the difficulties her leaving my parents house would cause.

"Well, let's just see how my mother takes everything. That should really tell the tone for how everyone else will react." She mused.

"The others have already reacted Leah. I just … I just don't want you to change your mind." I whispered my confession and she laughed.

"Silly boy after a night like last night how could you ever think you'd be rid of me!" She leered seductively before exiting the vehicle.

As soon as we stepped foot on the Sue's doorway she opened the door welcoming us in. "Sweetheart! I'm so glad you came by I wasn't expecting you!" She said as she pulled Leah toward the couch. "Did you need anything like something to eat? I just made a chocolate fudge pie would you like a slice?" Her mother hopped up and sprinted toward the kitchen.

"Uh, sure," Leah got up to follow her.

"Oh no, honey you stay put I'll bring it in to you," Sue yelled from the kitchen she was already slicing the pie. She was trying to be extra accommodating hoping that her efforts would make her daughter come home all the quicker. She placed the plate in front of Leah and she looked at it. A few memories ran through her mind of eating with her mother. She smiled a little, it was these little things that she was still missing, those little memories that she wanted back.

"Thanks mom," Leah dug in and as soon as the fork hit her tongue her eyes rolled back into her head. "Wow, this is really good!" Leah took a couple more bites before beginning to talk again. "I came by today because I needed to tell you something … two things actually."

"Is everything alright?" She looked at her daughter with concern and then glanced in my direction.

"Yeah everything is great. Most of my memory has come back … I think, it's kind of hard to know for sure. I do know I'm still missing some little stuff. Like memories, things that I looked at in the photo book, I could see it but I couldn't really remember it." Her mother scooted towards her and rubbed her arm. "I think I should come back home for a little while it that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is honey!" Sue wrapped her arms around Leah. She was near tears. "It's what I've wanted for so long!"

"There's one thing that may make you change your mind but you have to except it or else I don't see me staying here." Sue pulled away from her daughter and studied her face.

"I guess this is when the other shoe drops," Sue said apprehensively and then looked at me, "I'm guessing that it has something to do with you or your kind since you're here!"

"Mom!" Leah raised her tone slightly which caused her mother to refocus on her. "While staying with the Cullens I got the chance to get to know all of them and have gotten close to almost all of them. Edward is my best friend … actually he's … we're dating." Her mother paused and almost seemed comatose. "Mom? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I … since when?" Her mother shook her head, "it doesn't matter. I mean your cousin is dating a big wolf so you dating a different breed of monster doesn't really concern me." Her mother sighed.

"Really, mom that's so great I was really worried that you wouldn't approve!" Leah hugged her briefly and when they released Sue shrugged her shoulders she was still thinking about the situation. Bella kept running through her mind.

"I ended things with Bella before confessing my affections toward your daughter." I spoke and Sue nodded.

"So just so that we're clear Eddie will be coming to see me, you don't have any problem with that?" I had to give it Leah; she was giving her mother the option to say no and was determined to stay true to me. Her mother face grew into a slow grin.

"Leah, I would say yes to just about anything if it meant you coming home. I actually have grown fond of Carlisle and Esme. They took excellent care of you and were just as concerned about you as I was when you were ill. I'm sure their son is an excellent choice. You've always had excellent taste." I thought about Sam and scoffed a little. Leah glared at me and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Eddie is pretty amazing, he has a touch of jerk in him but that's good … sometimes."

Her mother and she talked a little about things from her past other crushes she had when she was younger. The journals she would keep and the stories her father would tell her. I really felt like I should have given them their privacy but Leah held me close snuggled up in my arms as she and her mother talked. I searched Sue's mind and she was honest about her feelings about us being a couple however she was concerned what that other elders may think and she was really nervous about how Sam would take the news. I was sure that I would take great pleasure in handling him if need be. Truth be told I'd rather him not exist not that I thought she'd ever go back to him. I just was an extremely jealous entity and by nature Sam's existence made my skin crawl.

"So when will you be moving back in?" Sue said hoping that Leah would say tonight.

"Uh, probably in a day or two there's a couple of things I need to do before I come back." Her mother nodded. Leah stood up and stretched. "I guess we should be going it's getting kind of late." Sue was disappointed but she held her face together. The Clearwater's were really good at covering their emotions.

"Alright sweetheart," she stood and hugged her daughter, "get your ducks in a row and hurry home to me." Leah smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll probably stop by tomorrow so we can talk some more," Leah said as she moved toward the door holding my hand making sure I was close behind her.

Once we got back into the car I had to ask her, "so what are these couple things that you need to handle?" I asked and hoped it had something to do with me.

"Like you don't know," she grinned shaking her head.

"Leah, I seriously don't," I frowned.

"What kind of mind reader are you?" She pretended to be disillusioned by my abilities.

"You weren't thinking about what you wanted to do … I hope it does have something to do with me?" I said playfully.

"Well, yes and no," she said looking out the window, "I need to talk to Bella. If I leave you alone she will try harder to get you back. I plan to but the fear of God in her." Leah laughed darkly and her jealous amused me.

"Leah, I have no interest in her you have nothing to worry about." I spoke and she scoffed in disbelief.

"Keep underestimating that … human," she laughed again realizing her abilities, "she quiet but she's sneaky but I have to make it clear she will not get what she wants. I think it may take a couple days for it to really sink into her brain." She thought of different techniques she could used to get the point across none of them appealed to her as much as punching Bella in the face.

"I'm sure you'll find a way … without using physical violence." I chuckled.

"Don't worry Eddie baby, I've already got a plan!" She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek while I was driving. I had a feeling it would be very interesting night in the Cullen household.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay I've been gone for a while this chapter was to get me back into the groove of this story. I think you will all like where I'm headed. I know that was just filler but review anyway because it makes me happy … but flames still don't. _


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's Note: I can't believe I'm on the 28th chapter of this story. This story was supposed to be a little short story, maybe 10 chapters at the most. Anyway, I'm ready to get nip this story in the bud. I hope you all stick with me!_

* * *

Chapter 28: Gone Missing

When Leah and I entered the house everyone was in the dining room with worried and sad expressions on their faces. The devious attitude and thoughts that Leah had been feeling had quickly turned into concern and anxiousness. She rushed in to see what had happened and who had been hurt. I for one was pissed off. I had run through a couple of minds in the dining room and got the general gist of what had happened. They had tried to play me for a fool.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Alice started with her dry sobs, "I couldn't see what the future would hold due to the current shifter in the house I had no idea how any of this would play out." She went to grab my arm and I jerked away from her. I can't believe she tried to take a jab at Leah when she was probably the cause of all of this.

"Alice, get out of my face. Do we know who did it?" I asked the rest of the house and walked past Alice.

"The scent was familiar but I have no name for you brother." Rose said sympathetically. "I can't believe I didn't see all of this."

"What's going on?" Leah asked.

"I thought we had it handled. We thought you would snap and do what's best for your family and I wanted to stop it but each time I tried Bella would tell me to wait a little while longer. I knew no good would come of it!" Alice continued to plead for my forgiveness and I continued to ignore her. I held my hand up at her, it was the nicest way I could ask her to shut up.

"What's going on?" Leah asked again with less patience.

"One minute Leah, and I'll explain everything." I went to ask Jasper something and she stepped in front of me.

"You'll explain now! What's going ON?" She growled slightly.

"Bella has been kidnapped." I sighed and everyone looked sad and disgusted, Leah she looked at me baffled.

"By the Volturi?" She asked the most logical question. I shook my head and glanced at my short slightly crazed sister with disgust. Her shame literally forced her into the corner.

"No, apparently the Volturi were never after us in regards to Bella. It was just apparently a horrible bluff devised by my sister and my ex to make me so concerned for Bella that I'd have no choice but the marry her and leave you." I stared harder into my sister's eyes. "Did I get it all or is there more you need to tell me?"

"No," she hung her head, "I'm really sorry Edward." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, I had no idea where to look for her or who would want to take her besides the Volturi.

"Are we sure it wasn't a vampire or even a human that the Volturi hired to kidnap her?" I asked grasping at straws.

"No, the Volturi would have wanted us to know that they'd taken her and they would have wanted us to witness as they destroyed her." Esme spoke as if she were holding back tears.

"They would have also wanted to kill us as well for going against their wishes." Jasper commented and my initial question to him resurfaced.

"Did you know about this?" I spoke as if my jaw was wired shut. I was so angry it took everything in me not to bare my teeth and challenge my brother. How could he just sit back and allow Alice to do this to me?

"No, I just found out about it today, just as everyone else did. Do you really think that I would be okay with any of these happenings?" I emotions had lulled into slight annoyance, thanks to Jasper. I really hated the fact that I could never stay pissed at him.

"None, of this matters now." Leah spoke bluntly, "we need to find her before she is killed. Where is the last place in the house were her scent was strongest?" She asked the now silent table.

"Edward's room … that's where I left her and went to find Jasper." She peeked at me to see if I was angry.

"We should go there and see if you recognize the scent." She whispered to me and then took my hand leading the way. As soon as we hit the room I smell her scent, it overwhelmed me. After I acclimated to her the delicious odor of Bella's blood. I recognized the familiar scent. "Impossible!" I whispered. The day of the battle that changed my life ran through my head. I remembered the two beings that I had a hand in destroying. However I didn't see the actual demise of one of them.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It's Riley … he's not dead."

"Riley?" Leah asked confused.

"Yeah, Riley was Victoria's main henchmen. He was doing all her decision making and created her newborn army for her in her attempt to kill Bella and anyone that stood in her way. Riley probably wants revenge for her death. I can't see why he'd want to avenge her? She did nothing to stop him when it looked like Seth going to maul him to death." I mused.

"My baby brother Seth? He killed a vampire?" She seemed kind of proud.

"We thought so but apparently not." I countered.

"And so Riley, like this Victoria person wants to end the life of your beloved." Leah smirked but carried sadness and tension on her face.

"What wrong?" I made my way over to her within seconds and began to rub the length of her arms to comfort her.

"Nothing, it's just … it's the wrong time for this," she sighed and tried to refocus; "we should go downstairs and tell Carlisle and the others that you know who the kidnapped Bella." She started out the door and I stopped her.

"We will as soon as you tell me what's wrong." I turned her back to me so that I can study her face and focus on her mind. _Maybe you should have stayed with Bella_, she thought.

"I just think I'm not worth all this fuss. I mean if you had stayed with Bella you would have constantly been with her making her harder to kidnap. Moreover, I wouldn't have been living in your house so Alice would've been able to see the attack coming. My existence in your life may have caused Bella hers." Guilt laced her every word.

"Stop I'm the only one allowed to pity myself in this relationship," I tried to lighten her mood but it didn't work, "I will never regret us being together Leah. Regardless of your existence, I never was sold on the idea of turning Bella and planned to fight it with all that I was … so we would have been worried about the Volturi anyway, and as far as this Riley situation nobody would have thought to see it coming." I pulled her close to me. "Everything is going to be alright my love, we will find Bella. Kill Riley and come back so that I can take you on a second date." I smirked.

"I'd like that," she smiled and nodded, "I do feel bad I was coming back here to threaten the poor girl and looked what happened."

"You had no real intention on hurting her," I laughed and hugged her, "well you might have smacked the taste out of her mouth but you weren't going to kill her." I pulled away from and studied her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" She pulled away from me and pulled out the door. "Come on we're wasting time! Let's go find your ex!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay here is another short chapter! There is one more twist. I wonder if you'll be able to figure it out! Give it a guess in your review! As always please read and review and no flames. _


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Knocked Senseless

We all banned together yet again to find and rescue Bella. Leah called Jacob and he enlisted the help Quil, Embry, and Seth. We all started at the house and scattered the area following the scent Riley and her. Everyone came out and started looking. Jacob and the others came out and immediately changed their forms, I don't why it surprised me when Leah's hand slipped out of mine and she went to do the same. I ran and got in front of her.

"I'd rather you not be too involved in this," I worried, "the last time you were in a similar situation the outcome wasn't so good." She rolled her eyes and went to move past me.

"Edward, I'm going! I would think you want me to be in the best form to protect myself!" I blocked her one more time. "Eddie, am I going to have to hit you?" I let her walk past me and not seconds later hear a thump as she changed, and reappeared. I'd never been this close to her this way.

"You're all furry," I smirked and the grey wolf's eyes rolled. _I think I'd look pretty stupid as a shaved wolf don't you_, she thought. "Very true."

"Are we going?" Rosalie reminded me of the urgency of the matter.

We all headed through the forest most of us were still in the same area because we were all following the same scent. It was unfortunate for me because all Jacob was thinking was how Bella's disappearance was my fault. He also thought about how much he loved her and would have never let her go. He wished I had never came back to Forks. I for one was glad I had come back, if I hadn't I would've never fallen in love with my soul mate. All these thoughts were making it hard for me to keep my focus. Jacob's temperament made me want to rip his head off.

_Don't focus on him. I love Jacob but sometimes he's a little stuck on stupid. We need to find Bella._ Leah's thoughts reminded me.

"Yeah, I know," I murmured and then looked at her wolf face. I wished she was in human form. Actually maybe she shouldn't be in human for that would even more distracting. "The smell is getting stronger we're on the right path." We started to run a little faster.

_Wait the scent splits! She thought. Which way Eddie?_ She looked toward me and whimpered a bit. _Should we split up?_

"NO," I think I protested too loudly. The smell was getting closer.

_They're coming to us_. She thought and I nodded. _Where's everyone else?_

"They're close don't worry," I whispered, hopefully I was quiet enough so that Riley couldn't hear me.

"Well, well …," he finally said letting himself be seen. He didn't look so good. There were still scars to his flesh from were Seth had practically killed him, it also looked like he was missing some pieces of his body. I wanted to kick myself for not ensuring that his remains were buried.

"No small talk, where is she Riley?" I hissed and Leah growled. He smiled and stepped closer to Leah. I slid in front of her. There was no way I letting him touch a hair on her head.

"What's wrong I can't pet your dog Eddie? She's really cute; however I can't see how you'd fuck her." He snickered smugly and I punched him in the face.

"Just tell us where she is?" I punched him again this time I turned his nose to dust. Now that he wasn't as young of a vampire it made fighter him much easier. I pinned him down and went rip off his arms.

"Edward!" Bella yelled I looked in the direction her voice came from and went running after her. Just as I found her sitting in the middle of nowhere I grabbed her, untied her, and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Bella," her body shook in my arms. I thought she was crying but when I listened more closely she was laughing.

"See Edward, I told you that you loved me! Don't worry I've fixed everything." I looked in her eyes the beautiful, sweet, shy girl was gone and was not replaced by an insane woman.

"Bella, what the hell have you done?" As soon as I asked the question I hear, growls and hissed back from where I came.

_EDWARD HELP ME!_ She thought. I grabbed Bella threw her on my back and immediately began to run to Leah. I could see through her mind she had destroyed one of his hands but that wasn't enough. He grabbed her body in a death grip and slammed her head into a tree. After that all of her thoughts went dark.

"Asshole!" I yelled as soon as I saw him. Emmett and I both reached the area at the same time. He was hovered over Leah about to bite her. I dropped Bella on the ground and charged him wrestling him to the ground. Emmett held him into place while I ripped off both his arms. As soon as I did I saw Jasper pull his arms to the side and immediately lit them on fire. Riley immediately started to yell from the pain.

"No, no! What are you doing?" Bella screamed and everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.

"He was saving me!"

"Saving you?" Emmett asked confused.

"Yes from Leah. I promised him I would feed him my blood if he would save me from her. He was going to kill her so that Edward and I could be together!" I looked at the poor fool that I was now in the middle of killing. This was the second time that poor sap got pulled in by a woman and would've have been betrayed by her.

"Bella, that's crazy … Leah didn't do anything to you." Emmett tried to speak to her with compassion but there was no getting through to her. It was sad and I felt guilty that I was the cause for her loss of sanity. I felt that I had done everything I possibly done to do the right thing by her.

"Yes she did she ruined my life!" I looked over to Leah. She was unconscious and her body had shifted back to human form. Rosalie and Alice were attempting to dress her. My anger built from seeing her so helpless. I placed my hands on either side of Riley's head and pulled it off with ease. I threw the appendage to Jasper who burned it. Emmett and I made quick work of finishing dismembering him and then I went to tend to Leah.

"I'm sorry Edward, I wasn't fast enough!" Rosalie said apologetically. She moved away as I lifted Leah into my arms.

"It's not your fault," I murmured as to my sister. I kissed Leah on her forehead. "Wake up my love." I hoped that her beautiful eyes would open and all my worrying would have been over. "I told you to stay at home. You never listen!" I fussed at her limp body.

"Come on man, let's get her home." Emmett tried to comfort me by putting his hand on my shoulder. We all started to walk home went Bella started to squawk again.

"Why doesn't anyone understand? Leah is bad news! Edward, she ruined us and now you hold her like she the most precious thing in the world! Don't you see how wrong this is?" Bella whined near tears.

"Bella, enough!" Alice snapped. "You're only making your situation worse!" Bella's eyes widened in shock at her best friend's betrayal.

"Alice, I thought you understood."

"Enough of this!" I hissed at both of them and then directed my glare at Bella. "Start moving! Once we get home I'll have Carlisle figure out what to do with you. I can't even stand to look at you right now!" I said moving past her holding a still lifeless Leah. No good came of this day. Her mind showed me nothing but darkness. I just prayed that Leah wasn't breathing her last breaths in my arms.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry that this is so short. It was really hard to write. I hope I caught someone off guard. I thought it was kind of predictable. Either way let me know what you think. As always read and review and please no flames! _


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Remembering Eddie?

"I think that would suggest the best mental institution in Washington," Carlisle said as he sat down in the living room with all of us, "and we will help with the expenses". He sedated Bella to ensure that she wouldn't run off and do something else stupid. I don't think any of us wanted to volunteer to babysit her. "I just don't know how to explain to Charlie that the girl has gone mad." He sighed and shook his head at today's events. "I don't know how to tell Sue that her daughter has been injured again?"

"I'll go with you," I said trying to comfort my faux father. Then Jacob glared at me.

"Really? Will you tell her that you're the reason that both Bella and Leah are screwed up right now. Why don't you do both girls a favor and just leave them alone!" He growled.

"Dude, Leah's injures are just as much our faults as it is his," Embry countered, "none of us got to her fast enough." I was taken aback by his maturity; maybe I had Embry all wrong. It was rare that I misjudge someone so drastically.

"Point blank, if he hadn't started messing with Leah, then Bella wouldn't have gone nutso and tried to kill her." Jacob snapped.

"Are you actually defending that human's behavior?" Jasper said in disbelief. Jasper had completely disconnected himself with Bella, he found her actions to be reckless and shallow.

"He kind of has a point," Alice murmured and Jasper gave her a slightly disgusted look, "I can't condone her actions but if Edward had stayed true to her then we wouldn't be going through this."

"There is no valid reason why Leah is lying there unconscious," Emmett protested, "People get dumped all the time you don't go and take out the competition." He said as he grabbed Rosalie's hand and she smiled at him sadly. She was hurting almost as bad as I was, the guilt of not getting to Leah in time was tearing her up inside.

"I don't care whose fault it is I just wish she wasn't hurt," as tear rolled down Seth's cheek, "I hate the fact that my sister barely knows who I am. Now that she's been knocked silly again … who knows what she'll remember." He covered his face and his whole body started to shake. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He didn't pull away from me, I was glad that he didn't hate me.

"Maybe you should go talk to your sister and see if you can wake her up?" Esme stood and led Seth to the Leah's room. Everyone sat in the room stealing glances at each other. I needed to leave I had a million sad and angry thoughts running through my head. Of course, Jacob's thoughts were the loudest.

_I don't care what anyone says, this is Edward fault! Stupid leech not knowing what he wants he ruined my chances with Bella just so that he could drive her insane._ His thoughts boomed.

I stood and headed toward the front door away from the madness and Jacob stopped me. "What's wrong can't take the guilt?" He snickered darkly as he now stood between me and the front door.

"I can't stand your ludicrous accusations. I don't mean to be rude especially right now, but if Bella had wanted you badly enough she would have left me of her own free will. I had no hold on her. She wanted to be with me and I'm sorry that things didn't end up like we planned … her not ending up with you is certainly not my fault!" I hissed.

"You say whatever it is you need to say so that you can live with yourself!" He got up in my face.

"Enough!" Seth appeared at the bottom of the stairs and got in between us. "Jacob, why are you so concerned about Bella? My sister is in there fighting for her life and Bella is the only one you can think about? I can't stand the sight of you right now!" Seth stormed out the front door.

Now Jacob had guilt all over his face as he looked at the door Seth had just slammed. "Seth man, wait," he ran through the door to find him.

"I guess that's our cue to make an exit," Quil commented and motioned for Embry to join him, "I hope we will see you all for more pleasant circumstances next time." He attempted to smile before exiting the house.

"If Leah wakes up before morning let her know we were all thinking of her." Embry said almost as if he were in mourning. Now that the pack was gone, I couldn't ignore my desire to be by Leah's side anymore. I bounded upstairs to her room hoping to find something different. She lay on her back with her hands at her sides.

"This hit was worse than last time she's not going to heal as fast." Carlisle now stood by the doorframe, "I didn't want to tell you while the others were here, but Riley fractured her skull. As long as she's breathing I'm assuming that she's healing herself … if just takes time son." He tried to comfort me.

"I begged her not to go," I kneeled beside her bed and grabbed one of her limp hands and toyed with it, "she's too stubborn for her own good." A pitiful sound escaped me I guess it was my best attempt at crying.

"Son, she would have been attacked anyway. There's a good possibility that she would have been killed if she had stayed here alone. Riley's goal was to get Leah, none of us knew that, us all leaving would have made her a easy target." He words were comforting.

"I just hate that she hasn't opened her eyes. I'm scared that I will never see her eyes again, or if she opens them she's not going to know who I am." I was rocking back and forth as I spoke. I felt miserable inside I couldn't live with the fact that she wouldn't remember our first kiss, the first time we made love, or something as simple as the way she called me Eddie.

"We don't know if her memory will be affected by this. We could all be happily surprised." He smiled. "Remember we thought the cause of her memory loss was more because subconsciously she had things she didn't want to remember. Now, Leah seems happy maybe this time her memories are worth fighting for." He gently pressed along the area where the fracture was located. "It's healing … slowly … but it's healing. I'll give you two some privacy." He exited the room.

"Okay Leah everyone's gone now you can wake up." I moved her hair from her face. "Would it help if I say please? Please baby wake up and remember me." I climbed on the bed with her.

"Remember our chocolate cake kiss, our piano sessions, and the time I got mad at you at the poetry reading. Remember our time on Isle Esme and our late night conversations. Remember our love … remember how much I love you? Remember how much you love me? God Leah I want you to remember everything!" I whispered. A frown now covered her face, her eyes were still closed, she pulled her hand away from mind and grabbed the side of her head." A whole bunch of memories flew through her head as she made efforts to regain consciousness. I was worried because none of them concerned me but there were several of Sam.

"Ouch!" She groaned and she focused on me. She didn't say anything else she just groaned and held her head. Before I could ask her any questions Carlisle came in. "Why hello Leah! How do you feel?" She closed her eyes and shifted a little.

"My head hurts … a lot." He fumbled through his bag and pulled out a liquid pain killer.

"This should help and get into your system quicker," He said handing her a measuring cup full of the red liquid. "Do you remember how you got injured?"

"Yeah, my head was slammed into a tree!" She smirked a little then she looked at both of us. "I know who I am you know. My brain is fully functioning!"

"So tell me what exactly do you remember about what happened." Carlisle challenged, he now kneeled on the other side like I was earlier.

"I was alone and the Riley guy attacked me. I pulled his hand off but he still got the better of me." She shrugged I don't think she liked remembering her failure.

"Okay some basic questions," he sighed, "I know this may silly but what is your name?"

"Leah Clearwater, I'm 19 and enjoy long sunsets and long walks on the beach!" She giggled and then held her head again.

"At least I know you still have your sarcasm," he chuckled, "and my name is?"

"Dr. CC," he frowned at her, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Hey, did we get him?" She asked as she tried to position herself upright. She was tired of the simple questions.

"Yes, we separated and burned all of his pieces. He will not be coming back from the dead again." I frowned darkly.

"Are you sure you didn't leave a toe or a pinky finger?" She teased and I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Eddie, I thought that was funny!"

"What'd you call me?" Not be corny but my heart skipped a beat.

"Eddie? That is your name … sorta." She seemed confused I kissed her and think my aggressive affection startled her.

"I've never been so happy to hear that stupid nickname!" I smiled at her and then kissed both of her cheeks.

"Apparently!" She giggled. "Eddie, I told you I could never forget you." She smoothed her hand over my cheek and to ease my nerves.

"That's a promise I will always hold you to."

* * *

_Author's Note: It's been a while. I hope everyone like the chappie. I added the pack in because I'd left the in the middle of oblivion last chapter. I'm sorry about that! As always please read and review and no flames. _


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Depression and Happy Distractions

"Here are the names of the top mental facilities closest to you," Carlisle said sympathetically as he handed Charlie the pamphlets. Charlie shook his head as he still tried to process all the information in disbelief.

"I don't mean to sound dumb but can you run me through everything again," he looked to Carlisle and then glared at me viciously.

"We think it started when she noticed Edward's attraction to Leah." Carlisle murmured trying not to heighten Charlie's anger. Charlie's jaw tensed and he refused to look at me.

"I know it doesn't matter to you now but I want you to know that I never cheated on Bella." Charlie rolled his eyes and then looked down. I knew he didn't believe me and I shouldn't have held out any hope considering he had hated me ever since I left Bella in misery the first time.

"Anyway, that' when she first started showing signs of abnormal behavior. She has attempted to harm Leah both mentally and physically." That was an understatement; Bella wanted Leah dead and was willing to sacrifice her own blood.

"My son aside, my professional opinion is that Bella suffers from abandonment issues. These issues affect her to the point where I'd deem her a danger to herself and others. She needs to get help and find the initial source of her problems so that she can live a normal healthy life."

"Of course you know I'll be getting a second opinion," Charlie's voice raised slightly above his normal even tempo. That was the only telltale sign of his anger … aside from his beet red face.

"Once you see her you won't bother," Alice said as she joined us in the living room," She's not herself. I feel so guilty, Charlie … I feel like I pushed her to fight for a relationship that was failing. Even when she told me about her unresolved feelings for Jacob, I pushed her into my brother's arms. I should have known full well that his arms were no longer open to her. It's my fault; I shouldn't have meddled in something that was none of my business." Alice's words had gotten through to Charlie … they had affected me too. It was the first time she had been completely honest about everything that happened. I was glad she saw the wrong she had done, but it wasn't all her fault. We all were to blame for Bella's sad situation.

"Look, I'm done talking I need to see my daughter, now!" Alice touched his should and gave him a look full of sadness and pity.

"Of course Charlie, I'll take you to her." Once both Charlie and Alice disappeared upstairs I allowed myself a deep breath. I didn't mean to harm Bella … all of this drama and heartache was derived from my attempt to love her. Part of me wondered if my attempt to love Leah would end up in shambles this way. My jaw clenched as the stress of knowing that I could tear Leah to shreds emotionally. I didn't want to do that. She'd already been through so much … all I wanted to do was make her happy.

"Bella, will be alright," Carlisle sat beside me, "once she has healed emotionally. I'm pretty sure that Jacob will put all of her broken pieces together. Once all of that happens then you … and Leah will be able to be completely happy." He smiled a little.

"Is it horrible that I'm thinking about Leah, when Bella is in this state?" I smoothed my hands over my face to diffuse the stress I felt.

"I don't think so she is connected to the whole situation," Carlisle released a breath of his own. "However, I'm glad that she decided to spend some time at her mother's house so that we could focus our attentions on Bella. It took a lot of trust on her part to allow that."

"I know Leah constantly amazes me with how awesome she is," I smiled and laughed quietly at the thought of her. I had already decided that after Charlie left I would make my way to her. I didn't care how late it was. I just knew that seeing her face would make today's nightmare disappear.

Charlie stayed upstairs with his daughter for about an hour before coming rejoining Carlisle and me in the living room. He eyes held a new level of depression I never seen in a human. He picked up the pamphlets that Carlisle had offered him off the coffee table. "Did you know that she thinks you two are still together? She thinks that you've married and our trying to have a baby? Did you know that you messed her up that badly?" He uttered through clenched teeth.

"It's a new delusion every day," I whispered, "yesterday she was looking for her wedding band. She searched the entire house for something that she never had. I am sorry."

"I do hate what has happened Bella," Charlie started hesitantly, "but you're not _evil_ you wouldn't have wanted to cause her insanity just because the two of you fell apart. It's just easier to blame someone. Hell, I could blame myself … if she has abandonment issues like you said, I mean I wasn't always there and her mother is gone now. I don't know," he released a tear on his daughter's behalf. "I'll look these over and call you in the morning with which to make arrangements for her." Carlisle nodded. Charlie left with heartbreak in his eyes. I could only hope that Carlisle was right and the Bella would be fine.

* * *

Night fell before I could comfortably remove myself from the madness at home. When I arrived at the Clearwater residence I sent Leah a text to open the door. After a few seconds I saw a light come on and the front door crack, I made my way inside. "Hey," I spoke quietly since both Seth and Sue were asleep.

"Hey," she greeted me with a hug and led me to the couch. "How did everything go?"

"As to be expected," I sighed and smoothed my hair, "Charlie was angry but after seeing her with his own eyes. He knew that she needed professional help." Leah nodded as she took everything in.

"I know I shouldn't but I feel a little guilty," she murmured.

"No, it's not your fault," I said seriously, "you couldn't resist me." I frowned at the way the statement came out. She punched me and laughed.

"Please, I could resist … I just didn't want to." She stood up. "That's why I feel bad because I wanted someone that isn't mine. Now that I have most of memory back I know what that's like, to have someone you consider yours ripped from you. It hurts." She folded her arms frowning at the new memories that had been given to her.

"The difference is that we both tried to do the right thing and no lines were crossed while Bella and I were together." I was now standing rubbing her upper arms, "I don't think either of us could've been more delicate in this situation. There was no way to predict that she'd go mad." Leah huffed out a breath in response to my logic. Even though she agreed she still felt bad, which I completely understood because I felt the same way.

"So where's Charlie sending her?" Leah and I sat back down. She placed herself in my lap and rested her head on my shoulder.

"He wanted to get back to us in the morning. He needed time to look over the pamphlets." I rubbed her back. It was sad but her being so close was the best part of my day.

"I can't blame him for wanting to be thorough," she commented and nodded. I don't understand why Bella couldn't have behaved this way when Leah was first injured. I was blown away by the difference of maturity in the two females. "I hope everything works out."

"Me too," I shifted her body closer to me, "I need to change the subject … how was your day Miss Clearwater?" I shook her a little and she giggled.

"Good I guess I spent most of the day with Seth. He triggered a couple of memories from when I was younger." She shrugged, "I was worried about you for most of the day." She looked a little unnerved by her confession. "I knew that today was going to be a handful for you and I wanted to be there for you. I just knew that being there would have just made Charlie madder."

"I agree with you … but we're back on the subject that I was trying to get away from," I teased as I maneuvered her so that she was lying on the couch, "I was wondering if you could assist me with a happy distraction?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her up and into my arms and made my way quietly and quickly into her room. My speed left her winded as I sat her on the bed. I locked her door then returned to her and placed my lips against hers. "I think I get it now." She panted breathlessly as our kiss broke.

"Good," my silent laughter shook both her and the bed, "I love you Leah Clearwater."

"I love you too," she murmured as she connected our lips once more. Tonight and every night should be this way. I would be with Leah always, because there wasn't a woman in this world that could heal my hurt and see past my bullshit like she did. Nobody could break our bond and I'd dare them to try.

* * *

_Author's note: Okay I know the Eddie/Leah tension was a little lukewarm in this chapter. I didn't think it would be right for the two of them to have sex after all of Bella's drama. Anyway, please read and review. No flames!_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Steak and Chocolate

_Four Months Later_

"Why don't you just marry her Edward? You have been going out for a while now and you two do everything together!" Alice whined as she followed me around the house. All of my family was going to be out of the house and I wanted to take the opportunity to surprise Leah by cooking for her and pampering her. We ended up in the kitchen I popped in Emeril's DVD and started gathering the materials I needed.

"Alice, will you ever stop pushing me? Shouldn't you being giving your attentions to your husband or something?" I grumbled as I tried to follow Emeril on the screen. Leah had an obsession with steak and chocolate, although not at the same time, those were her favorite foods and I planned to seduce her with them.

"No, Edward, I think it's important that you be married and be happy. I want you to feel the joy I feel when I'm with Jasper." She tried to make me understand.

"I do. I feel complete and happy when I'm with Leah. I just don't want to rush it. That's what I did with Bella and things didn't turn out so well. Besides, Leah isn't even thinking about marriage right now, she wants to go to college, study, and experience life. I can appreciate that, I never really understood how Bella could give all those things up so easily for me. I would have never wanted her to." I placed the steaks in the oven and turned to Alice. "However, I am glad you've given up on Bella and I being together." I smiled a little.

"Yeah, I had no choice really. Every day I witness you and Leah get closer. I just think you should make it permanent." She chanted as she danced around the counter. "And for the record, I love Leah I think she's great but Bella's my best friend and I have loyalties to her. I wanted to do whatever I could to ensure that she's happy." I nodded giving Alice the minimal amount of my attention. I had my head in a dessert cookbook. Brownies stuffed with chocolate mousse, that's most definitely a dessert that would make my Leah moan. "Edward! Are you listening to me?" Alice stomped her foot and whined like a teenager.

"Yeah, I am. I don't know what you want me to say? I'm glad that you like Leah, she likes you too most of the time. She wouldn't like the way you are behaving now, though. Also, part of the reason I won't hurry into a marriage with Leah is _because_ of Bella. I don't think that it's fair to her that Leah and I be married while she's still trying to regain her sanity. In a perfect world she would recover easily and fall into the arms of Jacob and then I can love Leah guilt free…_and_ marry her." I added the last part for Alice's benefit and smiled a little. "Can't you see the future? Do you see me getting married anytime soon?" I teased and she groaned frustrated.

"I wouldn't be able to see the wedding since Leah's a shifter. I barely know what's going on with you anymore since she's so heavily involved in your life but I do catch glimpses … in one I do see a ring on your finger." She smiled at the thought. _And something else_. Alice showed me an image of me holding something or someone swaddled in pink and I damned near dropped the bowl I was now mixing ingredients into. "See why I'm in such a rush to get you married?"

"Yes and no, if I marry Leah, and … that happens how would you be able to see a baby?" I asked seriously, I was now completely invested in Alice's words. She rolled her eyes at me like it should be obvious.

"The baby wouldn't be a shifter when it's born Edward, just a half vampire little baby." Alice smiled and then clapped her hands. "Don't you think that would be wonderful? I never saw Bella pregnant maybe this is why! I would really love to plan the wedding, throw the baby shower, and …" I put the bowl down and quickly covered my sister's mouth.

"I love you Alice but you are freaking me out. There's a reason not everyone can see the future, we'd all be acting the way you do." I let her go then snickered as she stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't be mad I just want to be very old fashioned about this. I'll know when the time is right I promise you." I tried to reassure my impatient sister.

"Fine, but it better be soon!" She huffed as she walked out of the kitchen and was replaced by Emmett.

"What better happen soon?" He said as he looked at the mess I'd created that spread across the kitchen. "Esme is gonna kill you dude! Can I watch?" He teased.

"Sure," I poured the mixture into the pans and then placed them in the fridge while I waited for the steaks to be finished.

"What's Alice ragging on you about now?" He asked.

"Marriage," we both sat at the kitchen table and Emmett laughed.

"I'm so glad that Rosalie and I were together before we met Alice because if I were in your situation I'd probably want to kill that little pixie!" He was serious but it was still amusing. "Seriously dude, I don't know how you take it!"

"In very small doses," I murmured as I picked up a magazine and glanced through it.

"I don't know why she's pushing you … the two of you are pretty much married anyway. I mean with the way you two mess around. Rose and I heard you two that night in the kitchen by the way. I've been meaning to tell you that you are way nastier than I am." He snatched my magazine so that he could cover his creepy big toothed grin.

"No, you are far kinkier than I am. I can count on one hand how many times Leah and I have been together." I held up five fingers.

"That's it! Why?" Emmett said in disbelief.

"Because, everything that transpires between us isn't revolved around getting each other naked. That and she's been living with her mother who doesn't allow that kind of thing in her house." I shifted in my seat. I knew Emmett could probably pick up on the fact that I wasn't thrilled about the situation. Actually, I was hoping to connect with Leah in that way tonight. I guess that's why I was a little uncomfortable. I'd never planned to seduce Leah, we always just found ourselves in romantic situations. Maybe I should clarify, I have romanced Leah in the past, but I've never made conscious attempts to bed her … and that's what tonight was.

"True, Rosalie is my soul mate so I get what you're saying … but you can't tell me that tonight you're not hoping for a little ground and pound." He chuckled and I glared at him. "Fine, I won't be so vulgar! I know that Edward Cullen wouldn't think such a thought. You can't tell me that you are planning to make love to her. Can you?" I opened my mouth but wasn't sure exactly what I should say.

"See I told you! You Edward Cullen are a little freak in gentleman's clothing! At least I don't hide what I am. You should embrace it." My brother threw my magazine back at me. Little did he know, I did plan to embrace it. Tonight, I planned to unleash every bit of kink that I'd bottled up for Leah and the past few months. I just hoped she was ready.

* * *

_Author's note: I hoped you all enjoyed this little chapter. Exciting things in the next one I assure you! As always please read and review and no flames!_

_Oh … the wonderful Stephycats7785 made a trailer for this story check it out and leave a comment! .com/watch?v=syGnXj8Ma_E_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Take Me Upstairs

Leah made her way over to the house around eight o'clock. I opened the door for her before she could even knock. "Hey," I think I was grinning too hard because of the expression that went across her face.

"Are you gonna let me in?" I heard her statement but I was too busy taking in her appearance. Even though she was just wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt something about her seemed radiant … delectable even.

"Of course," I stuttered over myself and finally made eye contact with my beautiful girlfriend, "sorry." I moved to the side and she stepped inside.

"Wow, Eddie," she gasps as she took in the lit candles and the set table in the middle of the living room, "you didn't tell this was a date-date!" She shoved me.

"Well, what else would it be? We are dating aren't we and we have the house to ourselves." I smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," she grumbled, "this is really romantic. If I had known you were planning all this I would have … I don't know … dressed better." I tried not to chuckle at her statement. I was beginning to think she could wear anything and look flawless.

"You look perfect as far as I'm concerned." I grabbed one of her hands and toyed with it. "I'm just glad you're here. I've missed our nights together."

"Me too … uh Eddie," she looked unnerved by something.

"What's wrong?" I looked down at the steak she hadn't touched. "Is something wrong with your dinner?"

"It's not that, it's just weird for me to eat in front of you. Isn't this a little boring for you?" She picked at the knife in front of her.

"No, not when I cooked this dinner especially for you. I love watching you enjoy your food. Besides, I have other things besides this planned for this evening."

"Really, like what?" She asked unsuspecting of my naughty intentions.

"It's a surprise," I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Oh, well if your surprise is as good as this steak then I'll take it." She said with her mouth partially full. "Who knew you were such a good cook Eddie?"

"Why thank you, my aim was to please you." I leaned into the table. I thought it was a little odd that I was semi aroused by watching her devour her food.

"Well, you succeeded," she giggled and then became somber. "Eddie, there's something I've got to tell you that you're not going to like. I figured I'd might as well tell you now before the night gets the better of us.

"I don't want to hear it if it's negative," I commented quickly hoping that my dismay about hearing her news would hinder her from speaking.

"It's about Bella … Jacob told me that he's been going to see her and that she wanted to see me to apologize." She placed her silverware down and searched my eyes for an emotion. The only thing I could possibly be giving off curiosity. I searched her mind and saw the Bella sitting in front of Leah in her blue pajama like outfit.

"You went to see her today." My jaw clenched. I hated when Leah acted on impulse one day it could end up causing her death.

"Yeah, and I know you're pissed but I haven't told you the important part yet. She lied to Jacob … she wanted to let me know that she didn't hate me and that she understood why I was drawn to you but that she was going to get you back." My eyes widened even though I was only partially shocked. Even though Alice had said that she was getting better I had my doubts. Apparently she had been making a fool of Alice too.

"Wow," I sounded bland but I was worried about Leah's safety more than anything else. I was wondering if Leah and I should separate from my family create some distance between Bella and ourselves.

"I can't say that I'm sorry that I went. It's good to know that our relationship is still under attack don't you?" Leah said sarcastically.

"You jest but I think it is really good to know that Bella isn't anywhere near being well." I sighed. I thought about Alice's vision and it made me wonder how far into the future had she jumped. If Leah and I both didn't plan to make any permanent steps toward a future together until Bella was well … how long was it going to take Bella to get over our breakup?

"It's funny, I feel sorry for Jacob the most. The poor guy thinks she's falling for him. He didn't even believe me when I told him what she said."

"He'll learn," I mused. He would have to or else he would end up burned just like Riley.

"He has to or else he'll be just as heartbroken as she is." Our conversation stopped as we both momentarily surrendered to the inner working of our own minds.

"Sorry, I feel like I've ruined your plans Eddie." Leah chuckled awkwardly and shifted in her seat.

"The plan was to be with you and as long as you're here … nothing is ruined." I got up and went to the kitchen for her brownies. I placed them in front of her and her eyes got big.

"I think the plan was to stuff me like a turkey!" I laughed even though she protested; she still lifted one of the brownies from the plate. Once she hit the center of the dessert she moaned from its sweetness just like I envisioned.

"I'm assuming that I pleased you?" I gave her my best face of seduction.

"Yeah, I'm more than pleased Eddie," she walked over to me and place herself in my lap, "and something tells me that you want me to please you in return?"

"I think it's the least you can do after I slaved over a hot stove for you." I murmured as my lips traveled to hers. My hands began to wander and massage in between her thighs. She in turn wrapped her arms around my neck then broke our kiss abruptly.

"Take me to your room Eddie," she utter softly against my ear and then placed butterfly kisses along my neck.

"Okay," I got up slowly with Leah in my arms. I kissed her one more and the used all of my speed to us my room and more importantly my bed. I just my foot to open the door, apparently I used a little too much force because the doorknob slammed into the wall and made a hole. Esme was going to kill me but I'd worry about that later.

"It's just sex Eddie," Leah said breathlessly against giggles, "there's no need to be destructive."

"That's where you're wrong Leah," I laid her down in the center of my bed, "each touch of your skin, look in your eyes, and kiss of your lips is precious." I placed my body on top of hers and positioned myself between her legs. I barely placed my lips against her neck and she flinched.

"Way to lay on the mush," her hand traveled the length of my spine repeatedly.

"I'm not feeding you lines!" I pulled away from her only enough to make eye contact. "I don't think you fully understand how much I love you and how you affect me." Her eyes widened and began to glaze over with her tears.

"I love you too," she kissed me passionately and one thing began to lead to another as we undressed each other and allowed our hands to explore each other. Each stroke of Leah's hand made me harder. I went to remove her last piece of clothing, her thin red lace thong, and she stopped me. "There's something I wanna do." Her desire ran through my mind. We switched places. She lowered her head over what was now the hardest part of me. Her warm talented tongue danced all around me, she moaned as she tried to place all of me in her mouth. I groaned as her head bobbed up and down, she tried to stroke me as fast as she could. In her mind she marveled at how good I tasted. While she pleased me I rubbed her steadily squirming back and toyed with her thong. After a while she was sucking me so hard that I was almost began clawing her back. I gently pushed her away and then lay her on her back. I entered her and gave it to her rough which seemed to please her better than when I took her slowly. She moaned loudly as I entered her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me as roughly as we made love. Each time she came she confessed her love for me.

Over an hour later I collapsed onto top of her. Her beautifully erratic heartbeat began to slow. "I love you too!" I breathed as I kissed her all over her face.

"All of my days should end like this." She murmured. Poor Leah, again I'd left her exhausted.

"Someday it will be as you wish," I shifted off top of her and held her in my arms instead. I whispered statements of love in her ear as she drifted into slumber.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope everyone like the changes. I had a beta to look over this chapter and she found so many mistakes. All I can say is thank you for those of you willing to look past my grammatical imperfections and stick with my story. I love y'all! As always please read and review and no flames!_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Goodbye Bella

The next day, I grabbed Emmett and made a necessary trip. After hearing what Bella had said to Leah, I needed to make sure that once and for all she understood. I was not coming back to her.

"So, why am I going with you again?" Emmett grumbled as he messed with the radio.

"Because believe it or not, you're a calming force. You'll be a good mediator, and I'll need a witness," I confessed as we parked in front of the mental institution. "Bella has been feeding people so many different lies. I want someone else there to verify what I've told her and what is said to me."

"You want me to hide, because if she knows I'm listening, her story may change," Emmett added, and I agreed with him. We were buzzed in, and one of the nurses escorted us to Bella's room. As discussed, Emmett stood outside in the hall, listening to every word.

Bella sat on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. She looked up at me with a weird expression in her eyes. It almost seemed like fear. "Hey," she murmured and then looked away from me.

"Hello, Bella," I started. "I know that Leah was in to see you yesterday." Bella's eyes became wide and watery.

"Yes, she did," Bella sighed. "It's okay Edward. You don't have to apologize for her actions." Her statement confused me.

"Apologize?" I crossed my arms so she knew I wasn't being swayed. I just needed to know what was going on in her head this time.

"Yeah, all I did was tell Leah the truth. I didn't blame her and that you would come back to me. She flew off the handle and yelled at me, claiming that I didn't know a damned thing and that I deserved to be in here!" I frowned as listened to Bella's side of the story. It pretty much kept up with Leah's story, and it did sound like something Leah would say. I don't think Bella's confession had the effect she was hoping for. The thought of Leah snapping over me didn't make me angry. I was actually elated that she felt that kind of emotion.

"You don't deserve to be in here, Bella," I said, deciding to play it safe. "But you need to be in here. You're not well." I sat on the edge of her bed and then quickly hopped back up. I didn't want to feed into any of her mind's delusions.

"I'm not crazy, Edward. I'm determined to get you back. Leah's the crazy one to think that anything between you two would last." Bella got up and started pacing. She reminded me of all the things we'd been through to be together. "Right now, you're just in awe over the newness that is Leah. In time, that will fade, and you will come back." She sighed and picked at her fingers. "I just wish that you hadn't slept with her. I wanted our first time to be special for the both of us. Now you're going to compare me to Leah."

"No, I won't, because I will never sleep with you, Bella!" I could see how Leah became frustrated. Bella seemed so sure of the upcoming events in our lives, but I couldn't even begin to see wanting her again. Especially after seeing how vile she could really be.

"You say that now …" she started.

"No, I say that always! I will never be with you the way that I'm with Leah. I'm in love with her, and I know it may hurt to hear this, but someday Leah will be my wife! I can't imagine loving her anymore than I do right now!" I snapped.

"It's just new puppy syndrome." She sighed and flopped back down on her bed. "I had that with Jacob. The shapeshifters are beautiful creatures, but I could never see myself really committing to Jacob. You want to know why? Because I love you, and I know that I will never feel that kind of love for anyone but you." Her eyes were honest. It made me feel guilty, because I could barely remember what it was like to love Bella. I sighed, I was about to give up on trying to make her see reason.

"Bella, I wish you the best in life. I want you to get well, meet someone new, explore your interests, and have a family. You can't do that if you're stuck on this delusion. I'm going to say this one more time … I don't love you anymore." I looked in her eyes and something in her broke. Her eyes widened and sadness filled them. "Even if Leah decided she didn't want me, I couldn't see myself coming back to you. I'm sorry." I went to leave her room, and she called for me once more.

"Edward, what did I do? What made you fall out of love with me?" I searched my mind, wondering why she wanted this information. I came up with two conclusions. Maybe she was coming to grips with the nothing we were becoming, or she was going to try to use the information to her advantage. Either way, I would be honest, because it was nothing she could really use against Leah.

"Your lack in trust in me is what made me fall out of love with you. I will be honest. Even if you had trusted me, I probably would have needed to separate from you and eventually broke up with you, but it was your lack of faith that made me distant. Then it was your despise for Leah that made me hate you, and that has ensured the fact that I will never be able to have feelings for you again." She rolled her eyes and huffed. I headed for the door again.

"So, what if Leah didn't trust you? What if she believed that you were in love with somebody else? Would you fight for her, or would you claim to hate her like you say you hate me?" She asked valid questions. Maybe she wasn't as crazy as everyone thought. I turned back to her yet again, and this time she wore a smirk, thinking she had outsmarted me.

"Yes, I'd fight for her. Leah gives me a different feeling than … Our love is different. Besides, Leah is the type of woman who would sit down and talk to me about it. She wouldn't try to kill off the competition." I narrowed my eyes at her, and she folded her arms to her chest.

"Leah's not perfect," she huffed.

"I know," I agreed with her.

"Do you really?" She huffed out another frustrated sigh. "Ever since she came into your house, and you realized she wasn't what the others said she was, you deemed her perfect. So what? She's not a bitch. So what? She's not so bitter. It doesn't mean she's an angel." Bella started to cry. I didn't want her to do that, but I did think that she was starting to realize that our relationship was over.

"I know Leah isn't perfect. Matter of fact, Leah and I have had many arguments. We disagree on a whole bunch of stuff, but she compliments me in a way that I don't see any other woman being able to. Her entire being is like … like it is made just for me. I don't think anyone will truly be able to understand what her kiss feels like to me or just a simple touch of her hand. She's just …"

"Okay, Edward. I get it." She turned to me with teary eyes. "You love Leah. I just hope you don't break her heart the way … the way you've broken mine." She clenched the front of her shirt in her hand. I assumed she was trying to fight back more tears. "Good luck … and whatever. I don't want to ever see your face again." She lay on her bed and brought her knees to her knees to her chest, it was then that she completely surrendered to her sobs.

"Goodbye, Bella," I whispered as I left her room. I took a deep breath and then noticed the odd situation in the hallway. Emmett was holding Jacob in a vice grip with his hand over his mouth, and Leah was standing there in shock. As soon as Emmett saw me, he released Jacob. Jacob flew into the room to Bella to help collect herself. I hoped she would let him, and maybe this time, she would finally rebound to the poor sap.

"You left me out here with a hell of a situation, dude," Emmett grumbled. "Your lady friend was pissed too!" I looked at Leah who was staring at the floor. I searched her mind. I figured it would be easier than asking her why she was mad.

"I didn't tell you I was coming because I needed to talk to Bella freely. I felt I owed her that much." I answered her thoughts, and she looked up at me.

"You still could've told me you were coming and just told me not to come," she countered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Would you have seriously listened to me, Leah Clearwater?" I teased playfully and a slow grin crept onto her lips. "Besides, you didn't tell me when you came. You told me after."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She conceded with more ease than normal. I placed my arm around her shoulders, and we all started to exit the building.

"By the way, you two are treating me and my lady to a night out for all this chaos. It's the least you can do!" Emmett said as he forced himself between us, placing his arms around us both.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it been a long time since I've posted. I hope you all like the chapter. Please read and review … and no flames. _


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: I'd Say Yes

As promised-or forced- Leah and I went on a double date with Emmett and Rosalie. It was easy enough to think of a place to go Forks' Carnival was going on and images had been traveling through the majority of the strangers' minds. However, the night was off to a bad start. Rosalie had latched on to Leah, and they were riding all the rides together and playing the games. So for the past couple of hours, I felt like I was on a date with Emmett. I sighed as I held Leah's cotton candy as she rode the Ferris Wheel for the second time. Once they got off I planned to reclaim possession of my girlfriend, but Rose latched onto her yet again and pulled her in the opposite direction of where Emmett and I were standing.

"What's going on with your wife?" I asked Emmett aggressively, and he smirked at me.

"I was wondering the same thing. I mean if she's a little lady-curious, I don't mind as long as I get to watch," he joked, but I didn't laugh. "Come on, man! Lighten up! Rosalie has never had a human friend before. This is the first outing where she can really hang with a girlfriend. I'll reign her in a little while, but for now, let them both have fun. We could win them some prizes," he suggested, and I nodded. We went to a couple of the booths and started winning the games way too easily. The staff was becoming frustrated. Since the games were rigged, we weren't supposed to be winning. "Dude, Rose is going to love this one." He held up the big red teddy bear he'd just won, and I smiled. I'd got a couple of things for Leah but nothing that I thought she'd go crazy over. Then I saw it, the perfect prize. It was a little puppy stuffed animal wearing a pink tutu. I handed the young boy my money and grabbed the gun in front of me. The young man grumbled about the majority of his prizes that we'd already won and then started the game. I aimed and won on the first try, not needing the other two. The man handed me the toy, and I smiled at it. I couldn't wait to give it to her. Emmett and I left the poor man's booth and went looking for another game to conquer when Rose and Leah came running up to us.

"Hey!" Leah stopped herself before running into my arms, which was good since my hands were full. "What's all this?" They both look wide-eyed.

"Prizes." Emmett smirked as he carried his bag much like a Santa Claus figure.

"Gifts," I corrected him as I handed Leah one of the teddy bears I'd won her. I wanted to give her the one I found special later in private. She smiled at the toy and held it to her chest briefly.

"This, so corny and sweet," she said honestly. "I love it," she whispered to the teddy bear and then looked at me. _I love you_, she thought, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Where's mine?" Rosalie barked at Emmett who held his bag of goodies tighter.

"I didn't get you anything," he teased. "These are all mine. You know how much I love stuffed animals."

"Nice," she said as she tried to swipe the bag. Emmett simply gathered her up with his free arm and held her close as they walked. Leah and I followed them and walked hand and hand. She looked up at the stars and marveled at how clear a night it was. _Perfect_ was the term she described it within her mind. _If he asked me tonight, I'd say yes._ She sighed and hugged her stuffed animal close. I stared at her momentarily shocked by her mind's confession. Knowing her disposition made it extremely hard not to fulfill her desire. However, we'd both agreed that Bella should be better first, and she wanted to explore the world and go to school. I knew she could accomplish the latter once we were married, but I was really thrown by her change of heart. I wondered if Alice had spoken with her. Leah and Alice were now on much better speaking terms, but Leah didn't completely trust her. I understood part of me wouldn't be able to trust Alice again either.

We entered the biggest tent at the carnival. They had created a small dance hall. The D.J. played country music mainly, but threw in some soft rock and older pop music for the diverse audience. We all sat our prizes down at one of the tables and began to dance. We decided to stay for just one. I was glad the song was one that we all knew and enjoyed.

Leah and I connected as the song began to play. She placed her arms around my neck, and I held her at her waist.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

"I guess you're finally getting your dance. I'm sorry I'm a little late." She smiled softly and looked down. I took the opportunity to connect our foreheads.

_You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

"You're timing is perfect. Everything about you is perfect," I whispered and then kissed her forehead. She sighed and moved in closer as we swayed to the music.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

"I'm not perfect, Eddie. Nobody is without faults." She rubbed my back as I held her.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

"Even your faults are perfect." I smirked as she giggled in my arms.

"That makes no sense," she said as she continued to laugh.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

"It makes perfect sense. I love you everything about you … even your so called faults. That's what makes you perfect to me and for me."

"You're perfect too, Eddie," she whispered before she kissed me. The passion between us was slow yet intense.

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over ...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long. _

The song ended, and another country song began. We all scooped our belongings and headed to my car. Leah again placed her hand in mine and looked up at me. Her confession blaring loudly in her head, _Eddie, marry me. I love you_. Her thoughts screamed make me yours as she envisioned me taking her to my bedroom once we got home. I smirked. The latter part of the thoughts I could most definitely do.

"I'm staying at your house tonight, Eddie, if that's okay with you?" It was funny how she'd change it from an order to a request.

"Of course it's okay Leah. You never have to ask." I squeezed her hand playfully as I opened the passenger door for her and then returned to the driver's side. We'd have a lot of things to talk about once we got home.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay so here's another one! I really hoped you liked it! Exciting and romantic things to come! As always please read and review and no flames. _


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Nothing Else I'd Rather Do

Leah didn't even pretend she was going to stay in the guest room tonight. She actually led the way to my bedroom. Once secluded in the room she sat on my bed and toyed with her fingers. She was uncomfortable, and I couldn't figure out why. I decided to pull out something that I knew would make her smile. "Surprise," I whispered as I kneeled down and made the stuffed animal dance in the air. She looked up at it and laughed.

"Edward Cullen, you're a mess you know that don't you?" She sighed as she took the toy in her hands. She studied the gift, and sadness hit her eyes.

"What's wrong my love? You don't like the gift, it didn't offend you did it?" She shook her head and then held the bridge of her nose.

"No Eddie, it's nothing, I'm just stupid." She stood and walked pass me. She stared out my window with her back turned to me. All the thoughts in kept circling around marriage. In her mind's eye she wore a white dress and she stood with me with her hands in mine. "I love you Eddie." I didn't say anything because the statement seemed unfinished.

"I love you Leah," I replied, and she glanced over her shoulder. I could tell she was smiling, even though she seemed happy with my response I could tell she was still uneasy.

"This is going to sound silly but I think … I love you more than you love me. There's nothing wrong with that, I've never felt so connected to anyone." I got up and wrapped my arms around her from behind. I rocked her gently.

"I feel the same way. Every day we spend together only makes my love for you grow stronger," I whispered as I nestled my chin in the nook of her shoulder. She sighed and leaned into me. I kissed the back of her neck, then I moved her hair to one side so that I could pepper kisses along the side of her neck. She pulled away from me slowly and then huffed frustrated. "Leah, I know you're feeling conflicted. You know I want to call you my wife more than anything." She silenced me by putting her hand over my mouth.

"You don't have to Eddie," she whispered. "I don't want you to feel forced. Lately my emotions have been all over the place, you telling me you love me is enough for now." She smiled faintly and led me to the bed, holding my hand in hers. We both relaxed on the bed, she shifted and laid her head on my chest, I held her in my arms and analyzed all of the thoughts that had floated between us today. My memories of our dance replayed in my mind over and over. It amazed me that such a simple physical connection is what lingered in my mind and made our relationship special. I ran my fingers down Leah's back and allowed my hand to still at the small of her back. Moments like these were precious and just like her I wanted them to last forever. Why should we wait for our forever to begin?

"Maybe, it's not enough for me. I want you to be my wife, now." She looked up at me and snickered. "What?"

"Nothing, I just expected your proposal to be a little more … romantic." She giggled.

"So you were expecting over the top," I teased as I hopped off the bed and kneeled in front of her. "Fine, Leah Clearwater, you are …." I looked into her eyes and got lost in them.

"Go on." She smiled and sat up on the bed in front of me.

"You're amazing and even though I'm not worthy of your love I'm so lucky to have it. I love you more than my own existence and I want to spend each and every day proving my love. Will you be my wife?" She laughed and her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, that was more like what I was expecting …but I still feel kind of bad." Bella's situation worried Leah. She still felt it would be wrong for us to start our lives together while Bella was trying to put her life back together.

"I don't know if she's even trying." Leah frowned and looked up at me. "She has to want to let go of her delusions. I know that when I went to see her, her tears seemed sincere, but Bella's an even better liar than I could ever give her credit for." I was disappointed I had to speak ill of her this way, but all the negative actions she took toward Leah had proved that she was never the girl I thought she was.

"Love can make a person behave strangely … it can make them bitter and it can drive them insane, but at the end of the day I feel that Bella is a good person." I nodded and took in everything my Leah had said, it was then that I'd noticed that I was still kneeling in front of her waiting for an answer. I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"I know the situation isn't ideal, but I'm not sure that there ever will be a perfect time. I'm not sure that Bella will ever get better, but I am sure that I madly in love with you and I always will be. You're already my better half we might as well make it official." I was getting nervous because she hadn't answered. Sometimes I forget that just because a person may want something, doesn't mean that they'll give into that desire. Just because Leah's mind told me she'd say yes, didn't mean she would. If she refused me, even if she did it with all the kindness she could muster, it wouldn't be enough to undo the pain she'd cause. "Please answer me Leah, will you marry me?" She looked up from our intertwined fingers and seemed slightly alarmed.

"Oh Eddie, I'm sorry! I thought I'd answered you," she giggled. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She slipped her hand out of mine and now cradled my face in her hands. She placed a gentle kiss against my lips. "There's nothing else I'd rather do."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've posted. My dad's been in the hospital between that and working my time has been very limited. It's been so long, I had to go back and read a couple of chapters over again to get a feel for the story. Also, I since it'd been so long and I couldn't guarantee when this would be out, I lost my beta (insert tears). I hope you all will continue to bear with me and all my imperfections. As always please read and review … no flames!_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The Best Laid Plans

Leah and I gathered my siblings in the kitchen to deliver the news to them first. I personally was glad that they'd be receiving the news first since I knew that they'd have to objections to our union, others weren't going to be as jovial.

"Yes! Oh my God I can't wait to start planning!" Alice squealed at Leah and my news. She now had my fiancé clenched in a bear hug. Leah was patting her back awkwardly. She knew that my family would take it well, it was the tribe that she was concerned about. "So when are we getting married?"

"I'm pretty sure Leah's not marrying you she's marrying Edward." Emmett teased and Alice glared at him.

"I was thinking that we'd do it pretty soon maybe a few months from now," Leah murmured, "but we never really talked about a date." Leah's eyes darted towards me.

"Don't look at me, I'd marry you today if I could." I would've embraced her but my sister still had her in her grasps.

"Don't go getting bright ideas _Eddie_, I'm planning this wedding there will be no running to Vegas and getting hitched you understand?" Alice complained.

"Trust me Alice, I knew that it wasn't an option," I rose from the barstool and pulled my Leah towards me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we both watched as my short pixie haired sister rambled on like a mad woman. She had moved the conversation from the venue, to the invitation, and was now focused on dressing the wedding party.

"Leah, how do you feel about having a short wedding dress? I mean with such long legs you should show them off don't you think?" Leah smirked and shrugged.

"Until now I …," memories of her and Sam ran through her mind. They were new memories that shocked both her and I, "I never really thought about the details of my wedding. I just knew that I would someday. I knew that when I met the right person that … I wouldn't be able to say no." More thoughts of Sam crossed her mind.

"Leah?" I tightened my grip on her as she went into a daze. It was very brief, only a couple of shakes of her head pulled her back into the consciousness.

"When Sam first asked me to marry him I'd said no. I'd told him that we weren't ready and he worked so hard to convince me that we were, he'd asked me three times, before I'd said yes. With you I've wanted to be yours since the moment you kissed me. I really don't care how it happens, I just know it's suppose to happen. I don't know if that makes any sense." She murmured the last part of her statement. I heard as some of the others snickered.

"It makes perfect sense," I kissed her briefly, "and I feel the same way."

"Good, does that mean that I have complete creative freedom?" Alice said playfully.

"No Alice, it just means they're in love. Stop trying to steal their wedding for crying out loud!" Rosalie snapped.

"I'm not trying to steal it," Alice started to defend herself. She huffed crossed her arms she was offended, but I was glad that Rosalie had put a stop to Alice's takeover.

"You trying to take over a little bit love just tone it down and let them hash out the major details." Jasper said coming to his wife's aid.

"I don't mind your assistance Alice, but I would like to go to the Res today and tell my mom and Seth before I make any permanent plans." Alice nodded understanding.

"Of course, and we can started on that whenever you feel like it." She smiled warmly at Leah. I still felt it was weird how quickly Alice had become such a big fan of Leah. It was like she was just hungry to plan my wedding for some reason.

"I'd actually want Rosalie to be involved too, since you'll both be in the wedding it only makes sense. I also want Jacob and Seth to be in the wedding if they want to." These were things I'd already knew, last night Leah's mind had been working over time worrying about how to incorporate her family in this wedding. She was also worried of how or if they would approve of her marrying a vampire. Her mom had been very understanding of me entering her home, and I go as far as to say she was kind to me, but even for a normal couple we were moving rather fast.

"So when are you going to your mother?" Rosalie asked.

"I was thinking later tonight. I figured that Eddie would want to Carlisle and Esme first and then when he dropped me off at my mother's house we could tell her then."

"I don't know how I feel about that Leah, I don't know how Sam's pack is going to take to this news. I don't want you any land where I can't protect you." I warned and she gave it some thought.

"I hate to admit this, but you're right. Sam would probably rather me dead than happy with you. I can't stay on the Res anymore, that's going to crush my mother." Sadness hit her as she made this revelation.

"She can visit you here. It's not like you're saying goodbye forever." I tried to soothe her spirit. I rubbed her back and her eyes watered briefly but didn't shed a tear.

"I know it's just … stupid." She scoffed and took a deep breath. "Then there's Bella, I think it's only fair that we let her know what's going on. You should call her Eddie, she'll appreciate it coming from you." I nodded.

"Yeah, Leah's right it's best to be up front with her." Alice added.

"One thing at a time Leah, what would you like to do first?" I looked at her and covered her mouth and yawned.

"Honestly, a nap would be nice. You could call Bella while I sleep and then once Carlisle gets home we'll tell him."

"Sounds like a plan," I smirked and then kissed her on the cheek. I wasn't looking forward to my conversation with Bella, but if it was the first step and starting my life with Leah I'd happily make the call.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey all. I know the chapter is short it's more like a promise chapter. I promise that I'm still working on my stories and I'm thinking about them every minute that I can. I just accepted a promotion that has me working full time and non-stop. I'm exhausted. Also, remember that I do not have a beta for this story anymore so the chapter is probably a little rough. I hope you still enjoy it though. Carlisle, Esme, and Sue find out the news in the next chapter! As always read and review and no flames!_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: A Wedding and a Phone Call

I sat on the opposite side of the bed with as Leah snored softly into her pillow. I smirked at her and then focused on my cell phone in my grasps. I didn't know it was possible for me to feel like I had knots in my stomach. As happy as I was to be marrying Leah, telling Bella wasn't going to be easy. As much drama and damage Bella had caused I still didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't predict the future but I had a feeling that this news would kill her emotionally.

"Eddie," Leah murmured in her sleep as she shifted in her sleep, now cradling her pillow to her head. I had to do it. She'd heal and I knew that she would be happy. Jacob had never stopped waiting for her or loving her. He'd pick up her broken pieces. It was time to make the call. The orderly connected me with Bella promptly, she greeted me and I froze.

"Edward, are you there?" She sounded normal, a lot better than the woman I'd seen a couple days ago.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" I started slow.

"Better. Jacob just left. He's been here every day. The doctor is worried that I'll transfer my feelings for you onto him so she wants him to back off a little, which sucks because when he's here that's the only time I feel sane." She laughed a little and then silence hit us both. "So why'd you call?"

"What do you mean? I wanted to touch base and check on you." I said a little too defensively.

"Don't forget that we did date for some time Edward, I do know you … say what you have to say." She urged me.

"Leah and I are …um … we're getting married. I want to let you know so you wouldn't be caught off guard." There was a long pause between us, eventually she sighed and snickered.

"Well, that was quick, but expected. So when is this glorious event taking place?" She asked.

"A few months."

"Can I urge in all hopelessness to reconsider? I will say this one more time you and Leah don't work together." I rolled my eyes and she started in on her Leah's evil spiel. While she spoke, Leah shifted in my bed, and said my name once more. Yeah, Leah's most definitely a bitch (insert sarcasm here). "Edward, are you listening?"

"Yeah, I've heard you. No matter how many times I think about, I will always choose her. I'm sorry." Even though I wasn't argumentative with my tone, I knew what I had said couldn't have been easy to hear.

"Fair enough," Bella stated coldly and then sighed. "I wish you the best Edward, I always have. I just wanted to be the one to give you that happiness. Be careful." Her tone had warmed it was almost like talking to the old Bella. I laughed at her statement. "I'm serious Edward Cullen you may be physically indestructible but emotionally … you hurt just like a human does, remember that."

"I will. Thank you Bella, for being to understanding, goodbye." As I ended the call I looked over to Leah who was now staring at me threw sleepy eyes. I saw the concern in her eyes. "Hey," I said as I ruffled her already messy hair.

"How'd it go?" She pulled herself upright and scooted closer to me.

"She was actually quite agreeable. She did ask me to reconsider but she didn't argue." I was still impressed with Bella's behavior.

"That's great! I mean that she didn't argue. Maybe she's made progress since you talked to her." Leah smiled and I wrapped my arm around her.

"She actually accredits her better mood to Jacob." Leah nodded in approval. She was thinking like I was that the two should just be together.

"Again, I'm glad. Jacob has been holding the candle for Isabella Swan for far too long now." Leah snickered and her laughter bounced the springs of the mattress, which shifted my focus to other things we could be doing to make the mattress move.

"The doctors say it's unhealthy for her to start a new relationship before dealing with the past. Although, I agree with you I think them being together would be therapeutic for both of them." I pulled her closer and then began to slide down into the bed. At first she seemed confused by what I was doing, but once she realized she started pulling away from me.

"Oh no Eddie, we have things to do today!" She said as she scrambled to get away from me.

"What?" I looked innocently up at her. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"We have to tell my mom TODAY Eddie, I want everything out in the open. No more secrets! I know how it feels to not know and I will not be responsible for giving my mother that feeling." She was serious. So I got up and pushed my thoughts of romance to the back of my mind.

"Fine, but you owe me," I murmured in her ear as I brushed past her.

"Don't I always," she teased as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

* * *

Telling Leah's mom would've been hard enough, but fate decided to add Emily to the mix to make a bad situation worse. She had her seating arrangement for her wedding spread out across Sue's coffee table. Sue was helping her but was half heartedly doing so. Leah frowned, she wasn't perturbed by the action it was just causing her to have memories. Memories of her planning her own wedding to Sam, she had hated that everyone had their hands on it, and that the event wasn't going to be anything like she wanted it to be. "That won't happen, not this time." I whispered quietly so that her mother and Emily wouldn't hear. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

"So Edward, how is my daughter progressing?" Sue asked as she looked up thankful for our presence in her home.

"She is gradually regaining little memories. I would go as far to say that Leah for the most part is back." I smirked at her.

"I didn't know I'd gone anywhere," she teased as she toyed with the fabric at my abdomen.

"Sweetheart you feel miles away to me," her mom interjected, "but I must say I'm glad you got that bump on your head. I missed having the daughter I raised around me. The person you'd become was not the child that I'd raised. So I guess I have the Cullen's to thank for that." Sue smiled at me and I nodded towards her.

"They're also the reason she became so bitter," Emily added without looking at me and giving her complete energies to her little seating chart.

"They're also the reason that you're getting married Emily so you should thank them too!" Leah snapped slightly than sat up right and took a deep breath. "Speaking of marriage, I have a bit of news …"

"Oh my God you can't be serious!" Emily scoffed. "You're going to marry this … this well he's dead right so what kind of life could you possible expect to have with someone so cold and unfeeling." Leah rolled her eyes and looked away from her cousin and to her mother.

"Anyway, like I was saying, Edward has proposed to me and I've said yes!" She smiled brightly and her mom frowned at little. I held Leah a little tighter based on the way Sue was thinking I had a feeling that Leah was about to be extremely disappointed. Sue stood up and paced for a few seconds. "Mom?"

"I heard you sweetheart. It's just … that's a lot of planning two weddings. When were you thinking about tying the knot?"

"A few months, and I don't want anything big. I just want to be officially Edward's wife." Emily scoffed again. "I'm not expecting everyone to want to be involved in the union. I just wanted you to know mom."

"I'm glad and of course I want to be involved. I've never seen you so yourself with a man. So I'm very happy for you sweetheart." She opened her arms for Leah. I was pleasantly surprised. Sue is not thrilled about the union but all the words she spoke to Leah were truthful. Sue knew that Leah had changed so much of herself to fit with Sam. She wanted her daughter to be with someone who appreciated her just as she was. She also knew that I did, I loved every bit of Leah, and she would respect our marriage as long as that was true.

"I love you mom," Leah said with her head buried in Sue's shoulder.

"I love you too." Sue smiled at her but then her eyes widened with worry. "I think it's best if you don't spend the night sweetheart, like you said not everyone will be as happy for you as I am." She smoothed Leah's hair and Leah nodded.

"What's there to be happy about? She marrying a MONSTER!" Emily huffed. "Sam and his pack aren't going to be happy about this. You'd better watch your back." Emily warned me.

"I'm sure I'll manage just fine. In all honesty I don't feel that Leah is Sam's concern anymore and I'm quite surprised that you don't feel the same Emily." Emily's eyes widened as she tried to think of something to say.

"Edward's right I'm none of his concern, nor am I any of yours. I would however like to make peace with you and our situation. I won't judge you or feel anger towards you and you promise me the same. Deal?" She extended her hand to Emily and she shook it.

"Deal, but you have to come to my wedding." Emily added and Leah almost pulled away.

"Sure why not." She said dryly. My poor little Leah, she should have said no. She looked over at me and glared a little. _Don't look so smug Eddie, you're coming too!_

* * *

_Author's Note: I decided to add another aspect to the story. I hope everyone is still hanging with me and enjoying it! I promise this story will be finished sooner than you think! As always please read and review and no flames. _


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to _**EdwardsCullenFantasy**_. Thank you for enjoying my story enough to relive it four times. I took the time to reread it before writing this chapter. I think this story deserves an ending!

* * *

Chapter 39: Something You Just Can't Do

I sat on the foot of the bed while I listened to the shower run. I was not at all excited about today. There was nothing special about September 20th; it was just another dreary day in Forks, a day where my beautiful fiancé was going to drag me to the wedding of her cousin and ex lover. I took a deep breath and decided to focus on something else. I focused on Leah's mind's eye and watched as she bathed herself under the steaming hot water. Now that image was worth spending some time investigating. I should barge in on her little moment and make love to her until the water turns cold. However, the better half of me knew that she'd object. She really wanted to make things right with her family. She wanted to accept them so they would except us. I got up and looked in the mirror and straightened my tie, and I heard her turn off the faucet. She opened the door and stepped out with the towel around her. She looked at me a little disappointed.

"What wrong?" I asked hoping that she would tell me that she decided she didn't want to go.

"Nothing, it's just … you're already dressed." She pouted seductively. She loosened her towel a little. "I was thinking we had a little time to play." She sashayed over to me and touched her lips to mine. I instinctively start undoing my tie.

"Oh no, Eddie! You're actually doing the right thing. We should really get ready to go." She smirked and she lazily backed away from me.

"Then why would you tempt me by saying such a thing!" I quickly grasped her around her waist and she squealed with laughter. I hoisted her into my arms and she allowed her towel to drop to the floor.

"Eddie, stop I'm all wet you're going to get your suit all wet and wrinkled." She said between chuckles as I lay on top of her and kiss her along the side of her neck. "Eddie," breathes, "are you listening?"

"Hmmm yeah," I whispered and kissed her earlobe, "Leah you smell so good. You're bodywash and sex is a bouquet I can't very well ignore." I kissed her lips aggressively and this time she buried her fingers in my hair. She began unbuttoning my shirt, while I unzipped my pants and pulled them just enough so that I cure that impulsive moment of passion between us. Before entering her I took a moment to run my pointer finger up and down the center of her want. She was SO warm and wet, her body flinched multiple times and she began to whimper out moans letting me know that she was ready.

"Stop teasing me Eddie," she placed both her hands on either side of my face and kissed me with rough needy passion. She slid her left hand down my body until she reached my desire she stroked a few time and then guided me inside her. Her body tensed upon my entry and her eyes widened as they always do. I smirked down at her and kissed her nose. I looked at the clock on the nightstand unfortunately I was going to have to make this quick if we were going to make it on time, not that I particularly wanted to or knew how to. I started to move slowly within her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Leah," I uttered her name through my teeth, "I'm going to be rough with you. Okay?" I said as I picked up the pace. She nodded; she now had my shirt balled up in both of her hands. I now understood what Emmett said the Rosalie liked to be plowed the sensation of being so aggressive with Leah, even more that we were before was delicious and animalistic. She was clinging to me breathless, with moans that reflected her arousal and a little pain. I knew I wasn't really hurting her because she was meeting me blow for blow.

"Eddie," she wrapped her legs around my waist and I buried myself within her.

"Shit," I murmured into the nape of her neck. We clung to each other for a second and then I peaked at her. She had tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Eddie, that was amazing," she placed her hand on her forehead and then ran it through her hair. I rolled off top of her and we both still waited for our breathing to regulate.

"Now we both need to change." I murmured and this time she looked at the clock.

"Oh, shit Eddie, look what you've done," she said as she hopped from the bed, "we're going to be late!" I laughed as she grabbed her magenta dress from the closet. Then she threw new pants at me I guessed for me to wear.

"I tried to be quick," I chuckled and my loving fiancé looked at me and rolled her eyes. She walked over to me slowly and placed her hand under my chin.

"Well honey, I guess we know now that's something you just can't do." She pecked my lips and I drew her in wanted something a little more passionate.

"Stop Eddie," she giggled hysterically.

"You started it!"

* * *

We arrived at the hall late. We barely made inside before the wedding party started to march. Leah and I sat in the second to last row. She stared towards the front; she took in the décor and the roses. She made a mental note that even though she'd remembered a lot there were still a lot of people she didn't know. She also took in Sam, she saw him as handsome but she didn't compare the two of us. She saw me as hers and that's all.

"What do you think?" I whispered to her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's too much pink," she leaned forward and whispered. The bridesmaid dresses where pepto bismol pink. Leah scrunched her nose up. "Besides that it's lovely." She placed her hand in mind and scooted her chair closer. One of the elders looked back at us. The shock on their face was evident but Leah looked radiant her cheeks were heated and rosy, she didn't even notice the disapproving stare. I waved at the elder, they nodded and turned back around.

"So no pink for us?" I inquired and she smirked and shook her head.

"Shhh, Emily about to walk!" She nudged me and I kissed her cheek. Her cheek was really hot to the touch I was surprised that she could turn so red. I was surprised how easy it was being with her on her family's land.

Everybody stood as Emily came down the aisle. She was glowing in her dress was long and full of lace. She had a pink sash wrapped around her waist which caused Leah to scrunch her nose up again.

"Too much pink," I whispered to her again and she snickered.

"Too much fabric, I want to be able to move in my dress, but she does look beautiful." I nodded and she laid her head on my shoulder. _I'm glad we're getting married_.

"Me too," I whispered and she jumped.

"Oh God, I forgot you can do that!" She nudged me and leaned on me again. Emily and Sam locked hands and looked at each other lovingly. I kept waiting for this to trigger some sort of memory in my Leah but her mind was preoccupied with me. I couldn't hide my smile. I kissed her forehead and she looked up to at me and pecked me on the lips. I couldn't believe that we were actually showing so much affection in public. It's not a normal Leah's personality but I chalked it up to her just having a really good morning. "Romantic isn't it?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"Well, I think it is. Just imagine in a few months this will be us."

"Yes it will."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Happy Ending Included

We got home late after the Sam and Emily's reception. Surprisingly Leah and I had a good time, we sat at a table in the back with her mother, Seth, and Quil. Leah and I danced to a couple of songs, there were quite a few people who were angered by our connection but they didn't bother us out of respect for their first imprint union in centuries.

We entered the house and Alice practically met us at the door. "Don't think you're going to bed! I know you said you wanted me to slow down but Esme and I was out shopping and we saw a few things that we knew you'd want to see!" She grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her into the dining room. I went to follow them but was told that it was only the bride's business.

I made my way upstairs to my room. I was going to have to talk to my sister about stealing my woman. It was weird that she seemed to think she always had to be attached to the women I spent time with. Now I was trying to find something to do so I wasn't twiddling my thumbs. I got a good handle of what was going on downstairs and needed to tune out so that Leah wouldn't feel I was being too invasive.

I sat down at my desk getting ready to browse the internet and my phone started to buzz.

"Jacob?" What he possibly have to say to me. It wasn't until then that I realized that Jacob wasn't at the wedding.

"I heard that you and Leah were making quite the statement today," he said dryly.

"I took her to the Uley wedding; I'm guessing that's what you're referring to." I had a feeling that I was about to have an unpleasant conversation.

"You were just showcasing your stupidity. Typical leech!" He huffed. "How could you not pick Bella? How could you hurt her this way?"

"I've talked to Bella; she was one of the first people I told about Leah and me getting married. I've done nothing behind her back. She seems to be taking all this a whole lot better than you." I said and I logged into my computer. I knew the one thing that was missing the thing that I had to get done like yesterday.

"Please, I'm the one that sees her every day. I can tell that she's dying inside because you've jumped the gun again and decided to marry Leah." My hands clinched into fists. He was so wrong. The one thing that Mr. Black seems to forget is that I'm well over a hundred years old. I know myself extremely well. I was in love with Bella but we grew apart it's not that I don't love her anymore, it would have been wrong of me to stay with her. Leah, on the other hand, she captivates me in new ways daily.

"I've heard what you have to say Jacob, is there anything you need to say before I hang up on you?" I asked dryly.

"Yeah, stay away from Bella! Let her get over you. Don't call her, don't write her, and if she contacts you pretend like she didn't you understand?" I scoffed who was he to tell me who I could talk to. My goal in the conversation was to end it.

"Sure Jacob, I'll give her space," I clicked on the link I was looking for. "Is that all."

"And tell Leah don't send an invite to your tragedy of a wedding because I'm not coming." He hung up. I wasn't going to let Leah know about this conversation. There was no need to upset her. Tonight was good. She was happy and I was working on one more thing to make her smile.

* * *

About a half hour later Leah came into my room and plopped down on my bed face first. I quickly shut my browser off and turned to my fiancé groaning on my bed.

"You okay?" I chuckled and I stared at her. She hadn't even had a chance to change out of her magenta dress.

"You're sister is going to be the death of me! Do you know she picked out what she thinks should be my wedding dress already! It's only been one day!" She placed her face back on the comforter. "Why is she so wedding crazy?" She mumbled.

"I don't know." I got on the bed and began rubbing Leah's back. She took a deep breath and tilted her head so she could see me.

"Will you give me a massage?" She asked shyly and I gave her a small smile.

"Why of course my love," I said playfully and reached for her the zipper on her dress.

"Oh, I should go get comfortable first!" She hopped up and ran to my bathroom much to my dismay. I wanted to undress her. Getting Leah naked was like unwrapping my very special personal birthday gift, there so many things about her body that excited me and with a couple of seconds she took it away from me. At least within a couple of minutes I'd be rubbing all over her.

When she came back into the bedroom she was wearing that little baby blue night gown. I was elated this was much better than her coming out naked. I've had more than a few daydreams about ripping this little piece of fabric off her body. She climbed back on the bed with a knowing little smile.

"Now Mr. Cullen I warn you I just want an massage, nothing more," she warned she grabbed a pillow and lay across the bed.

"So no happy ending?" She shook her head and giggled. "You may change your mind after I've worked my magic." I rubbed my hands together and then straddled her body sitting right below her behind. I used my thumbs and applied minimal pressure to her neck flowing down to her shoulders. She took a deep breath and wiggled a bit beneath me.

"You can press harder," She mumbled, "and go lower."

"I need to pull the straps down so I can make skin to skin contact," I said as I kissed the back of her head I lowered the straps she assisted my endeavor graciously. I was thinking she was going to play hard to get.

"Just a massage, Eddie," she chuckled.

"Of course." As she requested I added more pressure to my caress.

"Use your whole hand Eddie," she instructed. Her heartbeat was creating that familiar rhythm that let me know I was getting to her.

"Like this," as I touched her she like out a delicious groan. "Are my hands too cold?"

"No you feel perfect, you should go lower Eddie … please." I did as she requested. I was aroused, little did my little she wolf know we were going to make love tonight. After a few minutes I flipped her so that she was lying on her back her beautiful breasts were now in my face. She momentarily alarmed by my fast movement. I wrapped her legs around my waist and she kissed me.

"What happened to my massage?" She raised her eyebrow, but smirked like she was amused.

"You knew where this would lead Leah." I took my pointer finger and stroked her cheek and allowed my finger to linger on her bottom lip. She bit me my finger which didn't hurt I in turn stuck my finger in her mouth. Her mouth which was so wet and warm reminded me of another place I wouldn't mind sticking my finger.

"You taste good," she struggled to speak while I swirled my finger around on her tongue.

"Suck on it Leah," I commanded, she did so lazily and I frowned. "I know you can do better than that." She snickered and picked up the pace. I get why this would be doing anything for him but whatever, she thought as her look became seductive. As soon as she got on a good rhythm I pulled my finger out abruptly and her mouth made the most appealing slurping sound. I hastily pulled Leah's panties to the side and easily slid my finger into her heat. Her wet surrounded me.

"So no happy ending," I said sarcastically. Her hands began to work at my zipper.

"You don't know how to listen Eddie," she moaned out her response, "I'll have to work on that once we're married."

"There's something else I plan to work on right now," I teased as I quickened my pace. She closed her eyes as she tried to stifle her excited. "Moan Leah, I want to hear you."

"I'm pretty sure you're family doesn't," she kissed me and groaned as she did so. She moved her pelvis in a circular motion meeting my finger's thrust happily. "God!" Her body began to quiver and I knew what would happen next, so I stopped.

"Oh no you don't, Leah you said you didn't want a happy ending." I said as I put my finger in my mouth, my fiancé had the most delicious salty sweet taste. She growled slightly and shoved me to my back. This is what I wanted my Leah in control. I thought she was going to straddle me but instead she lower her head to my want and finished the task of revealing my desire for her. She wrapped her mouth around me and I had no choice but to completely surrender control.

She took all of me in her mouth choking only twice. She looked up at me as her eyes started to water. "I'm going to teach you a lesson hubby to be. You don't tease your wife!" She was relentless; I didn't realize she had so much jaw strength. I gripped her hair in both my hands and began pivot myself in and out of her mouth. Tears were running down her face.

"That's it, that's it baby!" I was almost there I couldn't hold on much longer. I braced my hands on her shoulder and prepared myself to come and then she didn't. Actually it was what she stopped doing.

"Ha! Touché leech!" She went to hop of the bed and I grabbed her and snatched her panties off and entered her roughly. Within a few minutes we both came, both exhausted and my Leah was spent.

"I'm never asking you for a massage again!" She giggled.

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically. "I may ask you for one, happy ending included."

* * *

Author's Note: I know I'm adding a lot of fluff stuff but I have to. It's leading us to a good point I promise. Lots of drama to come! As always please read and review, no flames!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Edward and Alice's Adventure

"So, you want me to distract her? For how long?" Rosalie asked as text Alice, I knew she'd want to be a part of what I had planned. It was 3:30AM I was planning to move as quickly as I could on this plan and I wanted to leave before Leah had a chance to question me. I didn't want to keep any secrets from her.

"For about half the day, I'm hoping to be home before noon, but I'm taking Alice with me so it may take a while." I smiled and shook my head. I good part of me knew that I'd be gone the whole day.

"And you're not going to tell me what you're doing?" I shook my head.

"If there was anyone I would tell it's you Rose, but I don't want to ruin the surprise for Leah. I don't think you'll tell on purpose I just think it will be easier if you don't know." My blonde headed sister narrowed her eyes at me and crossed her arms.

"Whatever Edward, I'll keep Leah company, since you're taking Alice I'll actually get to hang out with her alone. Between you and Alice I never get to talk to her anymore." Rosalie mused with a shrug.

"I'm pretty sure Leah misses you too." I said for lack of anything better to say. As I wait for Alice I hear tired dragging feet approaching us. Leah approached us wearing only my black t-shirt and rubbing her eye.

"Who do I miss?" Her voice was low and raspy from not finishing her rest. Rosalie and I shared a brief look of panic.

"Me silly goose," Rose smiled and put her arm around Leah. "I was asking Edward, if he had any plans with you today. I wanted to hang and you know … girl talk." The last two words Rosalie spoke seemed more like a question.

"Girl talk?" Leah repeated. She studied the both of us and the sighed.

"Where are you headed Edward?" Leah asked and I was blank on an explanation.

"He's going hunting with me!" Alice said as she finally made her way downstairs. "I know he went yesterday, but I wasn't really thirsty then. He is going to keep me company. We didn't think you'd notice that he was missing."

"That's why we are leaving so early," I added and I could tell she didn't really believe us. She shook her head and decided to dismiss the idea of forcing the truth out of me.

"You'd tell me if anything was really wrong, right?" She directed this question at me.

"Of course." I pulled her into my arms and she took a deep breath.

"Fine, then go 'hunting', I'll see you later." She winked and then headed back upstairs. "We'll hang later Rose; I have to get all my beauty rest."

* * *

"This is SO exciting Edward, thank you for including me!" Alice chirped as from the passenger's side of my Volvo.

"To be honest I was going to need a female opinion. I've never picked out an engagement ring before. I'd given Bella my mother's ring and I think it'd be in bad taste to ask for it back, actually I think it would be in bad taste to give Leah the same ring I'd offered Bella. Leah is unique and special and deserves and ring that speaks to that." I turn to glance at my sister and she's wearing this goofy grin on her face.

"Wow, that's some statement. I think you're right Leah deserves a big old shiny ring!" I roll my eyes at her. I'd plan to go out of state to get this ring. I'd been looking at places online and part of me was thinking about ordering it, but it would talk too long to reach us and I really wanted her to have the engagement ring before the wedding.

"Where are we headed Edward?" Alice asked as she looked out the window.

"We are driving through Oregon to California. I checked the weather there should be overcast today. I have appointments at two stores, one at eight, and the other at ten. If I don't find what I'm looking for in those two places we can window shop a little." The more I talked the Alice smiled this was right up her alley.

"Oh, we should get her a pink diamond! They are really rare and beautiful … just like you say Miss Leah is." She started to ramble on about different cuts and styles and I nodded and pretended to listen. I had faith that when I saw the right ring it would scream at me. I just brought Alice in case I was wrong.

* * *

The first appointment was an antique looking jewelry store. The owner was an older woman with sandy brown hair with grey peppered throughout it. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yes my name is Edward Cullen. I had an appointment.

"Oh yes, of course Mr. Cullen, come have a seat. I am Diane Blake and I'll show you some of the rings I've pulled for you." Alice and I made our way to the two velvet covered seats that were strategically placed in front of the wedding bands. I had answered a questionnaire online giving personality traits of my Leah that they claimed would help them find a ring match. It seemed kind of farfetched but I couldn't help but be curious.

"I've picked four rings for you to look at, and if they don't appeal to you I will show you to our engagement ring case. In your email you described you bride to be as a timeless, elegant, musical, with a love of the outdoors. It was an interesting combination of characteristics. So I pulled some simpler rings as well as something a little more romantic. Three of the rings have white gold bands one has yellow gold." The woman spoke as she placed all three in front of us. Alice's eyes lit up like a kid and a toy store.

"From the sounds of this woman she's be more into a solitaire diamond rather than a cluster. I played with the idea of having diamond accents around the focal." The woman continued she pushed the first ring towards me and started to discuss it. "First we have an 18 karat white gold ring. Its detailed floriated pattern filigree Victorian setting that goes around the entire band. It's simply beautiful and priced at approximately 15,000." She pushed the next ring toward us this one was a little more simple I could see this on my Leah more so than the first. "Next, we have an antique engagement ring contains 1 original old European cut diamond. This vintage diamond is set high in 14 karat white gold surrounded by a subtle antique pattern. The ring is priced at 7,000." I looked eyes with the woman. I looked at the woman I wondered if should could tell that I thought this ring priceless. She offered me a telling smirk.

"Two more to go Mr. Cullen I will show them to you at the same time because they have the same description the only difference is the color of the band. This is the princess engagement ring 1.4 karats, it is simple yet very elegant. The ring has .4 ct side stones and this ring is priced at approximately 4,000." I frowned at the ring. I was a little upset that this was the ring that was screaming at me. I could see this ring even more than the other two on my Leah's left ring finger, however I didn't want to leave the second ring. I thought it timeless."

"It's this one Edward," Alice picked up the yellow gold ring and placed it on her finger. It was a little loose because she had tiny fingers. I'd already told the woman in my questionnaire Leah's ring size she'd already picked these rings out in a 6 1/2.

"I'm a little conflicted Ms. Blake. I am considering buying both of these rings. I place the second ring and the gold ring together. However, I'm not sure which one I would consider her engagement ring and which could just be a gift for the future." I purse me lips I keep imagining myself on one knee and opening the box with either ring inside, which one will Leah love more?

"I would go with the yellow gold personally. It also depends on whether you want yellow gold as your wedding band. The rings have to match, you don't want you and your bride to clash, do you?" She said cheerfully.

"Good thing we hadn't bought wedding bands yet." Alice smiled. "I don't think you'll look band in gold Edward."

"I don't either so that will be the engagement me ring and I'll buy this one because I love her and I know she'll love it." Ms. Blake's eyes were wide with alarm as I handed her my black card. She nodded and made quit work of packaging the rings in their boxes and ringing the total.

"I must say your wife to be is one lucky lady. Two rings for one wedding, actually three rings if you include the wedding band. I do hope you consider us again for those." She smiles at me as she hands me the receipt to sign.

"Of course we'll keep you in mind, you have been most helpful. I am really the lucky one; I'm marrying the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life." I took my bag and exited the store. I noticed that Alice was pouting.

"You want to shop around some. I think Leah still needs her something blue?" Alice's eyes lit up, I know too well. She chatted of the places we could try. I figured it was fine to go on a little shopping spree since finished my task so early.

* * *

We made it home at about three in the afternoon. Leah, Rose, Esme and Emmett were all sitting around watching a movie. I noticed that Leah was wrapped up in Rose's arms she didn't seem very happy. She looked up at me and offered me a sad smile but didn't approach me with the affectionate greeting I was used to.

"Hey," I said squatting in front of her.

"Hey," she seemed kind of weak and really tired.

"You okay Leah?" I was worried I'd never seen her this way before.

"Yeah, you're late … must've been some hunting session." She smirked a little as she repositioned herself from Rose's arm and into mine.

"Yeah, it was very productive." I pulled away from her for a moment and shifted onto one knee. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the navy blue box. "Leah, I know that you've already said yes. I just wanted you to know that you are … the most important thing in my world. It's truly a miracle that I don't spend second thinking about you. Jasper once said that we were made for each other and every day I spend with you I feel that he's right. There's no one out there that I need more than you." I opened the box and her eyes began to water. "Leah Clearwater, I love you, you still want to be my wife?" She nodded while tears ran down her face she hugged me again and began a little sob. Everyone in the room began to clap.

"I was wondering what you were up to." She whispered as she clung to me. "You know how I feel about surprises, but surprises like this … I could get used to. I love you." When we parted I slid the ring onto her left middle finger and kissed it. As I looked at it on her hand, and the way her face lit up when she stared at it, I knew I'd most definitely picked the right ring.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi All. It has been awhile. I am sorry I'm not a chronic updater. We are approaching the end. So I will try to focus harder on becoming more frequent. I have a tiny, tiny favor … if anyone has read 50 shades of Grey I have just started a fanfic (What Was Left Behind) for it and the reviews and suggestions are coming in very slowly. If you could read and review giving some suggestions to make it better I would appreciate. I will try to get this story done before 2013. As always please review and no flames. _


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Stay with Me

Last night I was rewarded multiple times for the ring I'd given Leah. Even though the night was great it felt different I felt that she was hiding something. So when she collapsed at my side exhausted from our love making I whispered to that she could tell me anything. She nodded before surrendering to her slumber.

This morning when woke up she didn't hop out of bed like usual she snuggled closer to her pillow. She did take a moment to look at her ring. She took a deep breath and then turned to me. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey yourself." I winked at her and her giggles shook the bed. "You look so beautiful in the morning," I murmured as I run my fingers along her face.

"Thanks, I still think you look a little weird." She smirked, "but I love you weird hair and all." She shifted closer to me in the bed and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She took a deep breath and exhaled and then became tense in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I pulled away from her so that I could look in her eyes. She was worried about something. She looked as if she wanted to cry. "Remember what I said to you last night, you can tell me anything," I said trying to coax her into telling me what was bothering her.

"I was thinking Eddie, how would you feel about moving up the wedding?" She blurted out. That was most definitely not what I expected her to say. I can't say I wasn't elated but more curious as to why.

"About how much earlier were you thinking?" She grabbed one of my hands and held them between hers. She shrugged as she looked down at our united hands.

"In a week; two at the most." She looked up at me with hope in her eyes. I smirked I would marry her right now in the bed if I could. "Do you think that would be possible?"

"I'll talk with Alice and Esme and see how quickly they can get everything together. Can I ask why you want us to be marrying so soon?" I arched my eyebrow and she offered me a shy smile.

"Would you believe it was because I don't want to live in sin any longer?" I considered it and then shook my head.

"That actually is part of it Eddie? I expected my life to go in a certain order. This is my half lame attempt at normalcy. Just trust me Eddie," she said as she rubbed upper arm and rested her hand on my shoulders.

"Of course I trust you, and if this is what you need, you shall have it." I kissed her briskly on the lips. "Are you ready to get up and start your day?" I asked as I crawled out of the bed.

"Um … actually I am still a little tired Eddie. If you are headed out can you ask Rosalie to come in here?" I nodded and headed toward the door.

"I've got to talk to Alice anyway. I'll be back soon." I went back over to the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Not soon enough." She gave me one of her most seductive glare to date.

* * *

"A week!" Alice squealed as I informed her of Leah's desires. "That's like extreme wedding planning." Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"It can be done," Esme spoke quickly interrupting Alice. "We will all split the responsibility and get it done." Alice glared at her faux mom and the nodded agreeing with her.

"Yeah it can be done, but how well is questionable." She put her hands on her hips. She zipped out of the living room and upstairs and then came back down within seconds. She had all of her wedding books in tow. "We will all need to work together, Rosalie included, where is she anyway."

"Leah, wanted to talk to her about something?" I was curious but I didn't want to invade her privacy. I was hoping she was planning a surprise for me. Maybe it has something to do with her mood? Maybe she thought Rosalie could help her better than I could? I couldn't help but frown at the thought. In the background I heard Alice and Esme making plans to disperse the tasks.

"What's wrong Edward?" Esme said pulling my attention from thinking about my fiancé upstairs.

"Nothing, Leah's acting a little different. It's nothing serious I think, she just seems a little sad. I know she'll tell me when the time is right. I feel like pushing the wedding up has something to do with it. If this will help her then I need to do it."

"You mean get Esme and me to do it," Alice corrected me as she turned the pages of one of her magazines circling items and writing something down on her pink notepad.

"I will help you as much as possible." I rolled my eyes at my stubborn sister.

"Seriously Eddie, you'll only get in the way." She glared at me as I stepped on her toes somehow. A few minutes into listening to some of Alice's ideas for the wedding, I heard Leah and Rose come downstairs.

"You're looking better Mrs. Cullen." Leah smirked and sat down next to me.

"Why thank you brother? I am wearing a new blouse." Rose sat on the other side of Leah.

"Shut up Rose. Leah you like you're feeling better." I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Yeah, I just need a little more sleep than usual." She shrugged and she laid her head on my shoulder. "I've been really tired lately." She yawned on queue proving her point.

"So what'd you need to talk to Rose about?" I looked at her and she looked to Rosalie.

"She asked me to be her matron of honor if you must know. You need to make Emmett your best man so we can dance together!" She patted Leah on her back. I knew there was something I was missing. Alice could sense it too.

"Well, if you are going to be matron of honor you need to be helping with this wedding that's happening in a WEEK!" Alice pitched fit.

"Alice, you didn't think that you would get that honor? You did want me pretty much dead and away from Edward." Leah questioned.

"I didn't want you dead and I was just trying to be a good best friend." She huffed. "Let's not talk about that anymore. I need to focus on making your wedding perfect." Alice smiled extra hard a Leah, she hoping that she would at least be in the wedding. She would have to cozy up to my future wife a little bit more.

"Sure, let's do it!" Leah said happily.

"I guess I should get out of here?" I asked Leah who just smirked at me.

"Why? It's your wedding too." She said squeezing my hand tighter. "Stay with me." She whispered as she laid her head against my chest. It was weird I've never known Leah to been clingy. Part of me loved it, but something inside of me told me something was off. I just wished she would tell me. I would be by her side for as long as she needed me.

"Always." I kissed her hair and listened as Alice and Leah battled back and forth with her ideas. This may be one of the longest weeks of my life.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey all! I hope you are all still liking the story. I wonder how many people know what's going on with Leah. I would love hear your ideas in your review! Remember no flames! _


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Blessed

It was the eve before my wedding day and I was being kicked out of my house. All of the females in the house insisted. I was loading my duffel bag with toiletries and making sure I had everything to get ready at a nearby hotel. Leah was watching me as she sat upright in my bed. She had me worried lately she seemed closed off, and secretive. She kept looking at me as if she wanted to tell me something, yet she was being so careful to keep her mind blank. I looked at her trying once more to pry into that beautiful mind of hers. The main thing I could grasps is that she'd miss me tonight and that she loved me, two things that I never got tired of hearing.

"I love you too." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I would tell you to stay, but I think Esme and Rose would kill me," she chuckled and then yawned. I couldn't help but frown. Leah has begun to look so drained, for the past week it seemed she couldn't get enough sleep. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was depressed, but her mind kept telling me otherwise. I was concerned about her it made it extremely hard to leave her.

"What's wrong?" She got up and on her knees and crawled to the foot of the bed moving my luggage to one side. She allowed her fingers to caress the side of my cheek.

"Are you okay Leah?" She paused and then looked at me as if she were confused. "Lately, I just been so worried, have you remembered something you're not telling me? Are you sick? I just want to be able to relax and know you're okay." I blurted out and that look hit her eyes, the look telling me yes, yes there is something wants to tell me but can't or won't, I'm just not sure.

"Eddie, I'm fine, I'm more than fine. I'm about to be your wife and any … concerns will be resolved after tomorrow, I promise." She brushed her lips against mine. I frowned she was giving yet another reason not to leave. I'd miss her closeness, her lips, and her soft touch.

"Can you at least tell me why you are sleeping so much, baby?" I called her baby that was weird; I'd never nicknamed her before. She arched her brow and thought the endearing term weird too.

"Because I'm tired," she snickered. "I'm fine Eddie! Please don't push this, okay?" I rolled my eyes and she grinned at me. "I can't wait to join you in our honeymoon suite!" She said changing the subject and kissing me again, this time with a little more fervor. I was going to the room now and we would spend two whole weeks kept away from our supernatural reality. It was to be filled with passion and love making … she should just come with me now.

"Are you sure you'll be able to stay awake through it?" I teased and she shoved me playfully.

"I'm sure you'll give me plenty of reasons to stay awake," she crooned I pulled her close to me so that our fronts were connected and rested my hands at the small of her back.

"Oh of course I will Mrs. Cullen, you'll barely want to blink around me for the next couple of weeks." I rubbed my nose against hers. Her lips parted as she thought I was going to kiss her. Her alluring breath danced in my nostrils and reeled me in. Leah's fingers made their way into my hair tangling around my locks; she pulled me closer to my desire … her lips. We kissed passionately but I pulled away abruptly.

"If I'm leaving I have to go now." Her breathing had become erratic, she took a deep breath and then nodded.

"You're right Eddie, you've got to get outta here." I kissed her on the cheek, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I loaded the car with my things and Jasper and Emmett joined me outside.

"Man, we're going to hunt. Wanna come?" Emmet asked and I shook my head. I had a lot of things on my mind and all of them private.

"You should hunt because the last thing you'll want to do for the next two weeks is think about your thirst." Jasper offered and when he put it that way it didn't seem like a bad idea.

We didn't travel too far before finding a spot to hunt. I really wasn't as aggressive as normal, I really was preoccupied. I had stopped way before my brothers did. I sat by a tree trying to decide if I had hunted enough to be satisfied for two uninterrupted weeks. After a few moments I was joined by them.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Emmett asked and I shook my head.

"You're worried about her," Jasper sat in front of me and offered me a small smile. "I have it on good authority that she's fine."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," I murmured and rose to my feet. "I was promised a full admission tomorrow, which makes getting through the night much worse. I'm very impatient when it comes to her."

"It's a good thing we distracted you or else you'd be cooped up in that hotel room brooding like only you can do." Emmett laughed at his own joke. "Seriously, lil sis is fine!" I looked at them both and it dawned on me.

"You both know what it is don't you?" There was silence between us. "Everybody knows!" I was about to become seriously pissed off but then a wave of calm came over me.

"And so will you tomorrow! Would it help if we told you that it's a good thing?" Jasper interjected. "Well, some of us think so anyway."

"It's understandable that some have reservations." I was focusing hard on what they were thinking but the two of them had learned to be careful they were focusing only on their words not the situation that they were discussing. If I was wasn't being forced to be calm I would have been severely pissed off. I decided to try a couple of guesses. I racked my brain but the only thought that kept reappearing was one that I would hate if it would true.

"She's becoming human isn't she?" I closed my eyes as I waited for one of them to answer and confirm my suspicions.

"What?" Jasper seemed confused.

"Why in hell would that be a good thing?" Emmett protested. "That would suck for all parties involved."

"Yes, and if she were human I would most definitely not want to be around her. I think you falling for one human is enough don't you?" Jasper teased as he sat down beside me and Emmett followed suit.

"Yeah man, it's clear you make normal human females go loco." Emmett said referencing Bella, it made feel a small twinge of guilt. I chuckled dryly.

"I didn't mean to, I really think it was her possessiveness that caused her to go insane, not her love for me." I mumbled and then forced myself to switch my focus onto something happier, my honeymoon suite. "If think I'm going to bid you two goodnight so I can prepare for tomorrow."

"Don't 'prepare' too much Eddie boy, save some for the lucky bride!" Emmett winked and I rolled my eyes. That was one conversion I would never be allowed to forget. Jasper tried to stifle his laughter but it was more than clear that our conversation had been leaked. "Yeah, on that note, it's most definitely time to go." I headed for my car twirling my keys on my finger. Tomorrow Leah would be mine forever and I hers. I couldn't help but marvel at how the past few months had changed my life so much. I couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to experience love twice. I could believe that I was lucky enough to win the hand of Leah Clearwater, and that I would be able to searched her beautiful eyes for the rest of my existence. Leah made me feel like maybe I wasn't damned but in my undead immortal way I'd been blessed.

* * *

Author's Note: Next Chapter is the wedding I will do my best to come back to this story sooner! I took a new job and it makes putting out chapter really hard. I'm always sleepy. Anyways tell me what you think. Review but no flames!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: The Final Straw

I'm not one for possession, there's not much in life that I can say that I've longed to claim, but every since I asked Leah to marry me claiming her was all I could think about. I couldn't believe I was marrying my best friend, I smiled to myself as I adjusted my grey tux. Alice had done a great job of putting this wedding together quickly. I'd witnessed how quickly Alice could transform a space into something beautiful. Our living room was dimly lit and had a combination of white roses and lilacs all over. She arranged white wicker chairs with grey and lavender draping on them and between the chairs there was a silver grey roll out carpet. Esme, Alice, and Sue were working on the final touches and greeting some of the guest that had come early. Rose was helping Leah prepare, it seemed that those two were really inseparable lately.

After securing my cuff links I worked on my bow tie. I was no good at tying them evenly.

"You look like you need some help," Esme stepped in she was wearing the lavender strapless dress that Alice had picked out for her.

"Yes please, you know how I hate these things." Esme laughed and began adjusting my tie.

"The littlest things drive you men mad," she murmured as she finished with it. Her eyes saddened a little as she looked in my eyes. "I don't know why but your union to Leah has me a little emotional, for some reason I feel like I'm losing my little boy … I know it's silly." I smiled at my pseudo mom and wrapped my arms around her.

"You know that I'm not going anywhere, I'm just making an honest woman out of Leah. We'll still be under your roof and you'll see me every day." I rubbed her back and she nodded.

"I know that. I just I can't explain the feeling, sweetheart. I know that you've made the right choice, Leah she makes you so happy and I can see how much she cares for you. I just want you both to know I'm happy for you." She released her grip on me and took a deep breath.

"I told Alice, I'd go check on the bride to be. She didn't want to go in I think she feels that Leah doesn't want to see her." Esme shrugged. "I think Leah is more forgiving than that." She headed out of my door and her presence was replaced Carlisle and my brothers. They all shared stories and well wishes with me as they dressed.

"Well, in about an hour Leah will have successfully locked in the ball and chain," Emmett laughed and he put blazer on.

"I would happily be locked down by Leah," I smirked knowing that my dear brother would think of this in the smuttiest of manner possible.

"Kinky," Emmett murmured and Jasper snickered.

"I think Leah had you under her spell the moment she laid eyes on you," Jasper said, "she saved you when you didn't know you needed saving."

"I should steal some of that for my vows Jasper." I laughed; I'd never known Jasper to be so mushy.

"You could probably say anything and Leah wouldn't care. That girl is crazy about you." Emmett gripped my shoulder tightly. "Congrats man." I gripped his hand and then turned to the door and hopefully my future.

* * *

I stood in between Carlisle and Emmett, as the soft playing of the piano ushered in Sue, Esme, and then Rosalie. I watched as Sue took her place beside Seth. She looked on with watery eyes. She worried about the others on the Res, she also wondered if she'd done the right thing by not protesting this. She had me worried that she was going to say something during the wedding. Then she remembered seeing Leah smile with me and seeing me lift and spin Leah around in the air.

_He loves her. I'm doing the right thing_. Sue thought as she squirmed in her seat. _Leah deserves love_. I gave Sue a small smile and then the traditional wedding march began to play. Everyone stood and look toward to stairs and waited, waited, and waited. Sue looked at me with wide confused eyes. I'm sure my look mirrored her concern.

"I'll go check on her," Rose volunteered before using all of her speed to go upstairs.

"You think its cold feet?" Emmett whispered and I shook my head.

"Something's wrong," I looked at Alice and she shrugged before seeing a vision that caused the joy that I was feeling to turn to full blown anger. She saw my Leah laid out in her wedding dress with blood flowing from her head. Alice hopped up and looked toward the stairs as Rose came down.

"She's gone! She's gone! We have to find her!"

"Do we know what happened?" I looked at Alice but Rose answered.

"She was taken … I smelt dog, but not Leah. I have a good feeling I know who it was."

"Jacob! THAT …" I stormed out of the house and focused in on his thoughts. I couldn't believe that I didn't even know he was here. I took a moment to debate should I use my car or run for it. I decided on my car if she was injured before I got there it would be easier to get her to Carlisle. I couldn't believe I was worrying about this on what was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. As soon as I started the car I got a read on Jacob's thought.

_Can't you just say what you need to say to her so we can move on?_ I saw Leah lying on the floor just as Alice had seen in her vision.

_No Jacob! She's not even awake; I want her to hear what I have to say!_ Bella was pacing back and forth and picking frantically at her fingers. I could tell that she was in her room I now that I knew where I needed to go. I started my car and took off.

Jacob was starting to worry about her and realize that he'd gotten deeper into this situation than he wanted. _Look at what I've done for you Bella! I've hurt someone I really considered family and for what? What is it that you have to say to her so badly? You told me you were over Edward but here we are doing this on their wedding day. What is it that you want? _Jacob's frustration seemed to startle Bella.

_Jacob, I love you for doing this! You and me we are connected, and we are saving Edward. Even if he doesn't love me Leah is not the woman for him, you and I both agree on that. Leah is evil and needs to be stopped._ Jacob had closed his eyes because I couldn't see Bella anymore. He didn't agree with Bella he knew that Leah wasn't evil. He was regretting helping her escape.

_Bella this is wrong!_ He opened his eyes and Bella launched herself placing herself in his lap and kissing him forcefully. This was all too much for me to grasp.

I finally pulled up to the Swan residence, got out of the car, and raced up to Bella's room to catch the crazy couple still embraced. I walked into the room and Bella jumped off Jacob's lap. I could care less that they were making out, I barely looked at them. I was worried because Leah hadn't even begun to regain consciousness. My poor Leah kept being knocked in the head. I lifted her into my arms.

"What did you hit her with?" I murmured as I examined her wounds.

"A- a bat … I'm sorry I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I just want Bella happy." Jacob cried. "Please tell Leah that I'm sorry." I nodded and started towards the door.

"Edward!" Bella yelled and I couldn't even look back at her.

"You will leave Leah and me ALONE! UNDERSTAND?" I was trying to keep my cool. I didn't want to argue with anyone. I just wanted get Leah back home and to marry her.

"But –but," she started to talk.

"Bella! I don't want to hear you or see you ever again!" I didn't have the time to engage Jacob in conversation. I looked at Leah wound it was healing slowly. As I took Leah downstairs she moved in my arms.

"Eddie," she murmured and I smiled.

"Yeah that's right Eddie," I whispered and kissed her forehead, "time to go home and get hitched little woman." I loaded my unconscious fiancé in the car and headed home. I wondered why nothing in our lives could be easy. Leah murmured, held her stomach, "baby."

"Baby?" Visions of Leah's conversations with Rosalie and Carlisle ran through her head. She also thought of all the time Rose had brought her blood. Leah began to slowly shaking her head to and fro trying to regain consciousness.

"Baby?" My family had some serious explaining to do! I couldn't believe that Leah had been keeping a secret from me after all of the upset she made about me not telling her about her supernatural abilities. I looked at my Leah who was smiling in her sleep her wound almost completely healed. There had to be reasons for her big omission all I had to do is wait for her to wake up to learn the truth.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Are We Married Yet?

My unconscious beauty was lifeless in my car I pulled in front of my house. This was my wedding day. I rested my head on my steering wheel. "Why couldn't things just be easy?" I tilted my head and glanced at her once more. I was a little concerned that she hadn't begun to stir yet. Even though I knew that her mind was still alert and that she remembered me. I slowly got out of the car and lifted my Leah into my arms. Carlisle opened the door and was immediately concerned. Sue and Seth were the only ones who stayed after all of the afternoon's drama.

"My baby! Who's done this to her?" Sue cried as her trembling hands gripped Leah's lifeless hands.

"It was Jacob and Bella. I don't understand why she won't leave us alone." I rocked Leah back in forth like a baby, like the baby she was carrying that she'd kept secret from me.

"Let me take her son and check her over and make sure she's okay." He reached for her and I clutched her tighter.

"She's fine she just needs to wake up." As if on command Leah began to stir. She groaned and held her head.

"Eddie?" She peaked at me threw groggy eyes. "Are we married yet?" I snickered as she ran her fingers along my cheek.

"No my love, we've had a slight detour but we'll be married soon. Are you okay? Do you think you can stand?" She nodded and I placed her feet gently on the ground. She wobbled and fell back into my arms.

"Maybe I should sit," she murmured as she walked to one of the vacant chairs in the living room. "What happened Eddie? One minute I was getting ready for my wedding the next I'm in your arms. My head really hurts and I too confused for words." I squatted in front of Leah and grabbed her hands.

"Jacob knocked you out and kidnapped you and took you to Bella. I rescued you … like I always do." She rolled her eyes at me and snickered.

"My hero." She planted a sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled and squeezed her hands and then took a deep breath.

"I need to ask you something Leah. I need to ask you something … in private." All of the others frowned and Sue shook her head.

"No, anything that you need to say you can be said in front of all of us we are family now." Sue protested and Leah's face grew weary with concern.

"What's wrong Eddie?" I looked around at all of the worried faces gather around us. Part of me wished I had waited until we were alone to ask her about the baby but the whole thing had me so wound up. I couldn't let it go.

"When you were unconscious you admitted something to me that we need to talk about." I blurted it out before I could punk out of getting the confession I deserved. She gasped and horror colored her face making her look as if she'd seen a ghost.

_The baby!_ She thought.

"What did I say?" She asked as if she didn't know. She was lying to me again!

"You know what you said Leah or is there more than one thing that you're lying to me about?" I said softly I couldn't look her in the eyes. I studied our hands together. Some of the others in the room wondered what I was talking about.

"The baby is the only thing that I kept from you … and I wasn't keeping it from you!" She talked to our fingers as well.

"Yes you were, you had to be knocked unconscious for me to find out about it! How could you not tell me about this? I thought it was a big deal to you that we were honest with each other. Hell, you broke up with me because I hadn't told you what you were and then you keep something like this from me. Can't you see how hypocritical that is Leah?" She frowned and took her hands out of mine.

"It's not the same thing, Edward!" Oh God, she was using my full name this was becoming an argument. I didn't want an argument I just wanted answered.

"I'm not mad Leah, and I don't want you to be. I just want to know why you told members of my family before telling me. Did you think I'd be angry that you were pregnant?"

"No," she sighed as tears ran down her face. "I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out but there were too many uncertainties. I found out that I was pregnant about two weeks ago. There was this lump in my stomach, it was so tiny and it moved around I didn't know what to think of it. I confided in Rose first because I didn't want to alarm you … you tend to freak out really easily. When she had no idea what was going on we went to Carlisle and that's how I found out I was pregnant." She looked at Carlisle and he stepped up.

"Leah, was also worried because she didn't think she could get pregnant and because of how her body is now that the baby wouldn't survive." Carlisle said assisting in her explanation. "Since Leah is a shapeshifter her body is frozen in time and is supposed to be stuck the way it appeared when she first phased."

"I wasn't pregnant when I phased, I thought I was going to lose the baby. I didn't want you to go through that hurt." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"And then after a week Leah's stomach started to expand and she began to feel really drained that's when we realized she needed to drink blood and that's what I'd been helping her with. We were making sure she was healthy and stable before we got anyone's hopes up." Rose stood on the other side of Leah.

"So you did all this to protect my feelings?" She nodded and then shrugged.

"Well, I was being selfish too. I wanted one thing in our relationship to go right Eddie. I wanted to get married and then tell you we were having a baby … you know, first come love, then come marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage. I know it's stupid." She laughed a little and finally looked me in the eyes. I offered her a small smile.

"So when were you going to tell me?"

"Actually I'd put a little gift together and I was going to give it you tonight at the start of our honeymoon. I didn't want to keep it from you Eddie, I swear."

"I believe you." I grabbed her right hand and kissed it. She smiled and tears started to flow. "I said I believe what's wrong?"

"Everything is so jacked up! Nothing ever goes as planned nobody's here and we aren't married and look." She points to the window. "Night has fallen on the day that was supposed to be the best day of my life!" She began to sob. I grabbed Leah and she began to sob.

"The night's not over yet honey," Sue offered. "All of your family is here you can still have a small wedding. I know I'm still in the mood to see my beautiful daughter get hitched."

"Me too, it's not like any of us have to sleep or anything." Alice offered.

"And technically you two are already married since you've both signed the license so this is just a formality, but a very beautiful that we were all very excited about." Esme smiled at us both. Carlisle smiled and stood at the front of the room were the ceremony was to be held. Everyone else took their seats.

"You ready?" I asked my tear stained bride to be as I offered her my hand.

"Yeah … let's do this thing." She took my hand as we walked up to Carlisle. We took our place, the place it hadn't taken us so long to get to, and Carlisle began to speak.

"Tonight we have gathered together to witness the eternal union of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Leah Brooke Clearwater. They've prepared their own vows, you go first …"

* * *

_Author's Note: I just wanted to tell all of you how much you rock. This story which I started as a game has become my highest reviewed story. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading! I know I've left you with a cliff hanger … don't hate me. I just wanted to title the next chapter "The Vows" _

_The next chapter I put out on FF will be for this story I won't leave you hanging that way. _

_As always please read and review … and no flame! _


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: The Vows

Everyone was silent and waiting for my commitment to Leah. I had written it down all the words I had planned to say to her, but after such an exhausting day they didn't seem right, the words just didn't seem strong enough. I rubbed my thumbs over her knuckles and then looked into her watery eager eyes. "I remember the moment I was in trouble. I was sitting in the music room with you and you had just remembered you knew how to play the piano. I remember the softness and the sensitivity in your words. I thought this can't be right; this isn't the person that everyone considers for lack of a better word a harpy. Time passed and each conversation I had with you made me feel like I was being completed somehow by just being in your presence. You are my equal in every way Leah, you are my best friend, and I thank you so much for loving me. I honor and worship your mind, body, and heart. I know it's wrong, but I am grateful to everything in my life that led up to this point and got us to where we are. I promise you to spend eternity giving my all to make you happy. With this ring I Edward Cullen, make this vow to you Leah Clearwater." I slid the platinum wedding band on her finger she stared at it for a moment and took a breath of relief. She giggled and then gripped me in a vise like hug. I heard as the others giggled around us.

After a second Carlisle broke us up, "Leah, dear it's your turn." She took a step back and looked at me.

"Eddie, I mean Edward; I can't put into words what you mean to me. You were the first person I related to after all of ... my life was erased. I felt so lost and uneasy, I tried not to show it, but when you just talked to me I felt cared about and special. When you admitted to loving me I felt guilty for so many things. The main thing that worried me was that I would regain my memories and no longer be the woman that you fell in love with. You said the kindest word to me when I confessed my concerns … it's pretty much what sealed the deal for me. And now that my memory is almost completely pack I'm sure I will want no other. I am myself when I'm with you, you get me in a way that no one on this Earth does. You are connected to my heart and soul. In my eyes you are … paradise, the place I go when the world around me is crumbling. I love you Edward and I promise to spend eternity loving as much as I love you in this very moment. With this ring I Leah Clearwater, make this vow to you Edward Cullen." With shaky hands she placed the ceremonious circle on my left ring finger.

"With the vows now said and the commitment between these two sealed I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss you bride." Within less than a second I swept Leah up into my arms kissing her passionately in front of our closest family. Her arms wrapped around my neck as our family clapped. It seemed like each night I spent with Leah felt like the best of my life, this one was no different, if anything it was more special. Leah Clearwater was now my mine and I was hers.

After saying our goodbyes Leah and I traveled to our hotel suite. I had begun unpacking our things while Leah 'made herself comfortable'. I noticed that Rose hadn't packed much clothing for either of us; I could help but snicker at the implications. After a few moments Leah returned to the bed room in a short silk ivory night gown. She pranced toward me with her hands behind her back. I now noticed that her baby bump was in full bloom she looked as if she were at least four or five months along. How I could miss that, I mean with all of my abilities how could I've not known that the closest person to me was pregnant. She stood in front of me and smiled. I rubbed my hands along her belly I marveled at the miracle we'd created. I could feel the baby moving underneath her skin.

"Would you like my gift to you?" I looked up at her eyes that were shining with happy tears.

"You're giving me so much Leah," I whispered and looked down at her stomach once more. "So much." She pulled away from me slowly and sat down on the bed beside me. She held out a small pink gift bag and placed it in my hands.

"For you," she uttered softly as she placed her head on my shoulder. "Open it," she commanded quietly. I did as she requested and saw the pregnancy test confirming she was pregnant. She had ultrasound pictures of the baby and a small rattle with a ribbon around it that said 'it's a girl'. I looked at her in surprise.

"See, I told you I was going to tell you. Nothing goes according to plan with us." She shook her head and sighed.

"A girl?" I remembered Alice's vision she was probably elated by the news shared tonight.

"Yes, a little chick, and a touch one at that Carlisle said that she's bruising me from the inside. The good thing is I heal almost as fast as she punishes, it's just a little uncomfortable at times." Leah said as she began sliding to the head of the bed. She smirked at me seductively. "That's enough baby talk we have other business to attend to Mr. Cullen." Leah giggled as she fitted herself between the sheet of the king sized bed.

"Oh what business is that Mrs. Cullen?" I crawled slowly towards the head of the bed and kissed her.

"I think you know Mr. Cullen." Her breathing was already accelerated and I'd barely touched her. I smoothed my fingers across her cheek and she turned her head so that my pointer finger would fall against her parted lips. She took the finger into her mouth and sucked on it gently.

"You should tell me anyway," I murmured and then cleared my throat, "just to make sure we're on the same page."

"We need to consummate Mr. Cullen, we must become one immediately." She lowered her tone and slid down in the bed I quickly joined her under the covers.

"Carlisle to me that my wife is always right," I said between kisses to my new wife.

"I love my new father-in-law, he makes perfect sense." Leah panted as our passion increased; we disrobed each other and intertwined for the first time as husband and wife. I was gentle with her; I felt she was more fragile now that she was with child. I thought the idea of making love while she was pregnant would be, well creepy … but she seem more passionate and in some ways more aggressive.

Our loving making didn't come to a head until sunrise peaked through our curtains. We settled in Leah's head at my chest. I stroked her long ebony locks and enjoyed this our perfect moment, nothing could ruin this. Nothing.

* * *

_Author's Note: So I lied and I'm sorry. I'd promised you all that I'd come back to this story before I worked on anything else and I have but out another chapter to a story and started a completely new story. It's called The Fever (Lahuel) anyways; we are almost at the end of this little number. I hope you all liked the chappie. As always read, review, and no flames. _


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: We're Running out of Time

Our honeymoon passed too quickly, we spent the majority of the past couple of weeks in our hotel room. I could count on one hand how many times we'd decided to go out. We'd gone to a couple of shows and I took Leah out to dinner which made her feel uncomfortable, she hated when I watched her eat. The one thing our honeymoon did was unite our family bond. By the end of our honeymoon my wife had put on some pounds and the baby had begun to have thoughts. She was joining into our conversations and making funny observations.

Leah looked as if she could deliver any day now. She looked radiant pregnant and didn't suffer much during the pregnancy the only time she seemed uncomfortable was when she was hungry. She'd brought a couple of containers of animal blood and when those ran out she began to crave extremely rare steaks. I was so thankful for room service. I could order her two steaks without it be out being eyed by overly noisy people.

"I don't wanna leave." Leah pouted and as she zipped up her last suitcase. She stood upright and stretched holding the small of her back.

"We have to get back, because you're about to burst. Rose and Alice would never forgive me if they weren't there for the birth of this little girl." I smoothed my hand over her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, because the birth of our child is about them," she chuckled sarcastically. She sat down and looked at me with a worried expression. _I wanna talk about Jake and Bella_, she thought.

"Okay, what about them," I stood in front of her with my arms crossed.

"Don't give me that look Eddie. This is important … especially now." Leah looked down at her stomach. "I know Bella is hurting but I can't afford for her to try to get between us or harm me again. I need to know that _we_ are safe." She looked at me with concern in my eyes.

"I told them not to bother us again. I really feel that Jacob was remorseful, he was just caught up in making Bella happy." I explained and Leah nodded as she processed what I was saying.

"I wonder what she wanted to tell me." I sighed I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"I don't know and I don't care I want her to stay away from you and my daughter … Leah I'm serious!" I warned and she tried to bite back her laughter.

"Eddie, what if we invite her to the house and everybody is around we can come to some sort of an understanding. We have to try. I need to know where her head is at for my peace of mind. Stress is not good for the baby." I had to chuckle she was determined to make me change my mind.

"I rather do that than have you sneak off to try and talk to her by yourself." I conceded and she gave me a cocky smile. I remembered the words Emmett said to me 'happy wife, happy life'. Leah was going to make living by that motto very, very interesting.

"Yes, because I need you to be there and protect me." She said as she tried to get her feet.

"Right now, it seems that you need me to help you to your feet." I watched for a minute as she tried to get it together.

"Ha-ha, I didn't know I married a comedian."

"Dear I am a jack of all trades." I pulled her gently upright and she gave me a look of appreciation.

"Whatever you say," she rolled her eyes. "You want me to help you load the car?" She asked and I gave her my best you've gotta be joking face. "I guess not." She didn't like being thought of as an invalid. I just saw myself as a gentleman.

"Walk with me to the lobby?" I gripped her face and kissed her playfully. She rolled her eyes and looped her arm with mine.

"Let's go home hubby." With her other arm she grabbed the rolling suitcase, I grabbed the other, and we left our little paradise. _

* * *

"You're back!" Rose came running outside to meet us. The others were quick on her heels. She opened Leah's door and practically ripped her from passenger side car seat.

"Yes, that we are," Leah said as she hugged Rose close to her.

"Look how big you've gotten!" Rose gushed as she ushered my wife inside. I was kind of annoyed it was like I'd just disappeared, just as I'd had that thought Leah looked back and searched for me. She made Rose wait until I caught up.

We all sat in the living room I was of course at Leah's side. Leah wanted to address her idea to bring Bella here. I was against her decision to disgust this now. As far I was concerned with could address this once our child was born. Carlisle was staring daggers at my wife. He was trying to figure out how far along Leah was and how he should prepare for her delivery. He decided that she looked to be about seven or eight months. He was happy that she looked as if she were glowing. He was afraid the baby would've been too heavy or dangerous for her to carry to term.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Esme asked and if I was not mistaken Leah actually blushed.

"That good huh?" Emmett snickered as he patted Rose on the knee.

"It was great," Leah murmured, "Alice you picked out a very awesome suite. Thanks."

"Of course Leah, I'm glad you liked it." Alice was trying harder than ever to be on good terms with Leah. She wanted to be front and center in this baby's life and she knew that wouldn't happen if Leah didn't trust her.

"Well there's something I wanted to discuss with you all …," Leah started and I cleared my throat.

"Maybe we should wait until a better time?" I whispered to her and the frowned at me.

"There's no better time than the present Eddie." She didn't bother to whisper. She shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I was talking to Edward earlier. I want to try one more time to make peace with Bella. I need us to have an understanding. I have to try … for the safety of our baby. I want for us to meet here and for all of you to witness it. Alice I'll understand if you want to opt out, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Do you really think that is wise dear, especially in your condition? Maybe Edward should talk to her alone." Esme offered, Leah vehemently shook her head.

"I need to be there. Esme I need to know that she understands that I will do anything to protect this baby and my family. If she continues to come at me I will end her … I don't want it to come to that, but I will not hesitate." There was a silence in the room. "I know I'm putting you all in a weird position."

"It won't be weird. It may be unpleasant. No one wants to see anyone suffering and Bella is suffering," Alice said, "and I will stand with you Leah. You're family now and I stand by my family."

"Okay so tomorrow we'll call her," Leah said, then let out a sigh of relief.

"Tomorrow, why tomorrow?" I was about to complain.

"She wants all of the drama to be handled before the baby is born," Rose blurted out giving Leah a knowing look.

"Yeah … please Eddie we're running out of time."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey all … here's another chappie. Please read, review, and please no flames. _


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: It's Over

"I don't know why Leah wants to do this today," I murmured as I looked out the window waiting to see Jacob's bug of a car pull into our drive way.

"Because she about to give birth Edward, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed that she's even bigger today than she was yesterday. I was thinking that we should probably do a c-section to make sure that both Leah and the baby are safe." Carlisle said as he stood by my side waiting with me.

"It won't work, she'll heal before you can reach the baby." I counter. "You'd have to be almost violent in your attempt to cut her and remove the fetus for it to be affective." He nodded.

"We could induce labor?" I looked over to my father who finally made his concern evident. He was afraid the baby was going to bite Leah in the womb.

"I don't think that she would bite her. She has an advanced brain and great will power. If she was going to bite Leah she would have done it already … if she had teeth at all." I shrugged.

After about ten minutes of waiting Jacob and Bella were standing on our doorstep. I greeted them and we all went into the living room. Leah wasn't in there yet I wanted to judge Bella's temperament before she came out. It's not the Bella herself could do anything to her, but Jacob was so wound up in Bella I was afraid he would react for her.

"I thought you said you never wanted to see me again Edward," Bella sounded broken hearted and Jake offered her a look of disgust.

"This isn't about me this about Leah. She wants to know what you wanted to tell her. She wants to make peace." Bella looked around, I assumed looking for Leah. I gave Emmett a nod so that he could go get her. Within seconds my brother was helping my very pregnant and very uncomfortable wife downstairs.

Esme got up relinquishing her seat to Leah who happily sat down. I noticed how red Bella's face became.

"This isn't about peace she just wanted to rub her pregnancy in my face!" Leah facial expression didn't change she was frowning when she came downstairs anyway. The baby was moving a lot today she was getting too big for the space she was in and wanted out!

"This isn't about the baby. This is about the fact that you kidnapped me and said you had something you wanted to tell me. I am all ears Bella." Leah took a deep breath after speaking I was a little concerned, I glanced at Carlisle who nodded at me, we were both thinking the same thing. Leah was in the early stages of labor.

"Leah, I can't believe you are helping them spawn monsters!" Jacob chastised in disbelief.

"That's not exactly how it went down Jake. I had sex and got pregnant. I wasn't worried about protect being that I didn't think I could get pregnant but now that I am and I feel her. I know that this baby is nothing but a good thing. She is innocent contrary to the monstrous genetic pool from both her father and her mother." I raised both my eyebrows in surprise, I couldn't have said it better myself. Our daughter had the most beautiful and sweet thoughts there's no way she could be a monster. "Jake come here." Jacob frowned at first but then got up and approached Leah. She reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes widened as he felt the baby move around. Something in him broke his eyes watered as he looked up at my wife, tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I feel her Leah! It's the most amazing thing … I'm so so sorry little one." He rested his head on her stomach and Leah smoothed her hand on his hair."

"It's okay Jake," Leah whispered and she continued to calm her old friend.

"No, no it's not! Jacob you're supposed to be on my side!" Bella whined, Jacob got up and looked at the woman that we had both loved. I think he was seeing her with new eyes.

"There are no sides Bella! Everyone has moved on except you. I thought you could've moved on with me but you won't let this go!" He grabbed her hands. "For your sanity Bella, and your happiness I hope you realize that you have to let Edward go … just like I have to let you go." Leah was surprised and gave me a brief look of elation; I gave her a small smile. I was more concerned about getting her in a comfortable state to give birth.

"Bella, what did you want to tell me?" Leah asked. "Seriously, I've been racking my brain trying to figure it out but I have no idea what is your head."

"I … I, Jake you would leave me too? You wouldn't!" Bella completely ignored Leah's question.

"I'm tired Bella, and as much as I have tried to show you I love you. You just can't let go of the life you will never have." He walked over to my wife and helped her to her feet. "Look Bella, she is carrying his child! It's over." Bella's bottom lip started to shake and tears ran down her face. I was hoping that this would be the last time I had to see her like this.

"Bella, you don't love Edward, you're obsessed with him. If you loved him you'd want him to be happy and you'd let him go, but you just keep coming after him. You're hurting yourself. You need help and this time you need to seriously take it." He lead Leah back to her seat and Leah ease herself into the sitting position. Bella fidgeted and looked at all of us. I wondered what she was thinking she seemed so hurt and vulnerable. Her eyes fixated on Jacob once more.

"And if I go you promise not to leave me?" He looked at her at first he was going to say no, but he realized that she needed someone to hold onto.

"Yes, Bella I will be there with you every step of the way. I promise." She nodded and looked at Leah.

"Forget what I was going to say it wasn't important," she looked at me. "Take care of him." Leah nodded and smiled a little. Bella got up and Jake followed her to the door. I opened the door for both of them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before she walked through the door and out of my life. "For everything."

"Get well Bella."

After I closed the door and took a relieved breath.

"That didn't go how I expected," Rose said and was the first to break the silence but the look on her face was priceless. Leah started to laugh and the others followed.

After a few seconds horror colored Leah's face, "my, my water just broke!" I lifted her into my arms and rushed her to Carlisle's office.

"I told you talking to Bella today was a bad idea," I said jokingly yet serious at the same time. I laid her down on the patient bed and assisted in getting her situation. Carlisle was right behind us. He locked the door and began to wash his hands.

"Are you seriously saying I told you so right now?" Her breathing had become labored. I nodded and she tried to laugh but only hurt her. The baby was trying to apologize while she made her way into the world. She loved her mommy as much as I did, but she had to admit she smelled quite yummy.

"No you don't little one!" I whispered and Leah looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Carlisle stepped to my side and checked on Leah progression.

"Leah you are completely dilated, you can push," Carlisle said calmly she nodded. That's when the screaming began.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here's another chapter I hope you like it! The baby is almost here! Yay! As always please read, review and no flames. _


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: HEC

As was sure that Leah's screams were heard by the whole Forks population. Our daughter quickly made her way through the birth canal, her dark emerald eyes were wide open and blinking rapidly as she tried to take everything in. Carlisle held her as I cut the umbilical cord. The baby was cold and disoriented. She was chilly and wanted to be close to the person that had kept her warm and safe. Even in her discomfort she didn't whine or shed a tear.

"She wants Leah," I said as I grabbed a towel and a white blanket. I cleaned our daughter up quickly; she smiled at me as I wiped off the blood and birth juices covering her. Her light caramel complexion was lightly rosy because of the rose that flowed through her veins. I counted her ten tiny finger and toes. I found myself smiling at her uncontrollably. I never thought I would have this experience it was another reason that I was grateful to the woman who was now resting with her eyes closed while sitting upright. Leah made the impossible, possible.

After a few moments of father-daughter time, I handed her to my groggy wife. Leah lazily yet eagerly reached for her and gave her a weak smile. She smoother her fingers over the baby's plumb little cheek. The baby cooed and enjoyed her mother's touch. Leah looked up at me with tears in her eyes. T_hank you_, she thought. _She's perfect_.

"Yes, she's perfect." I whispered as I slid into bed beside them. "She looks just like her mother." I kissed Leah on her head.

"Those are really cliché things to say Eddie, I see you in her eyes and her nose," she kissed our daughter on her forehead and then me on the cheek. Carlisle came and stood on the other side of Leah. As soon as he looked at the baby he fell in love.

"I never thought I'd have a grandchild … she is truly remarkable Leah."

"Thank you Carlisle," Leah whispered but didn't take her eyes off the baby. The baby began to whimper and cry softly. She loved her mom but she was really hungry and her little tiny throat was beginning to burn.

"Okay, okay little one. I'll find you something." I had been thinking about what we would feed the baby and I had came up with the idea to mix blood and baby formula to placate both sides of her. It took me only a few minutes to fix the bottle with an iron nipple. The others had gather in the kitchen with me I turned to them and they looked at me with eager eyes.

"The baby is fine, healthy, she's resting with Leah. After Leah feeds her you can come and meet her." Rose looked as if I had stolen her puppy. "It will only take a few moments Rose. I'm sure Leah would want this moment to be private." I walked past them all, back upstairs to my new family. When I got back in the room Carlisle was cleaning things up and Leah was trying to find a name for our daughter.

"Look what daddy has," I murmured as I shook the bottle. Leah thought it was funny but our baby didn't get. She did realize that something delicious was in the air. Her little nose was sniffing trying to figure out where it was coming from. I gave Leah the bottle and she offered it to our daughter, she began to suck and she seemed to really like the combination that created her 'special formula'.

"We need a name; I don't want to keep thinking of her as 'the baby'." Leah adjusted herself slightly. I nodded and gave it some thought.

"I like what you thinking about before naming her after you father. Harlee is a pretty name," I commented.

"I like it because it's pretty and strong instead of something like Hillary. I was thinking Elle or Eden for her middle name. That way she'll be named after to two men that I have loved with all my heart." Leah snickered at her own statement. "Wow, even after having the baby I'm still mushy and hormonal."

"I like Harlee Eden Cullen." I looked down at our daughter who had already almost finished her bottle. Those little green eyes were going to be my undoing.

"It fits her," Carlisle said as he came back over to us after finishing up cleaning up the blood. "Do you like that name little one." Leah moved the bottle away from her mouth and she nuzzled her mother's chest.

"Yes, she likes it and she love you," I translated the answer for them. Harlee seemed as tired as Leah looked; they'd both been through a lot in the last hour. They probably both needed time to recoup.

"Leah, I know that it only been a few minutes but may I hold my granddaughter?" Carlisle said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Actually, I'd love that. I'm kind of tired and I need to close my eyes for a minute. Where's is everybody anyway? I would've thought that they'd want to meet her." Leah handed Harlee over with care. Carlisle seemed mesmerized by our little miracle.

"We do!" Rose yelled from the living room. "And I'm coming." Within three seconds she was at the door frame followed by Esme and the other. "Your husband told us to give you, your space. It I had anything to do with it I would have been in here for the birth." Once everyone was in the room, I took the baby from Carlisle so that I could make the first official introduction.

"Attention everyone may I introduce to you Miss Harlee Eden Cullen, and sweetheart this is your family." I tilted her in my arms so that they could get a good look at her. It was love at first sight for everyone, but no one felt as happy and proud as I did in this very moment. Making Harlee was the second best thing that I'd ever done with my life; marrying Leah was the first.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a really short chapter …sorry about that. Hope you liked it nonetheless. Please read, review, and no flames.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Made Me Whole

"So Beauty and the Beast again?" I asked my little daughter who just yesterday figured out how to sit upright on her own. Our little Harlee has only been alive for two weeks and she looked to be about six months.

"Baaa, baaa, dada," she chanted and then giggled while pulling on her purple little dress. She was getting closer and closer to saying actual words. I smiled her little language was easy to understand. I wondered why she loved this movie so much. Rose came into the room and sat beside Harlee.

"Row!" She crawled over to her and beamed at my sister and touched her face. I was constantly in shock when it came to her.

"Edward! Did you see that! She CRAWLED!" Rose hugged her niece tightly and cooed in her ear.

"Shhh, don't make a fuss Leah's going to be mad that she didn't see it first!" Harlee look at me and frowned. She thought she'd done something wrong. She looked her Aunt Rosalie she thought of her as her favorite play toy.

"No Harlee, you've done nothing wrong … mommy just doesn't want to miss a single thing you do." Harlee thought of her mom and gave a little smile. She looked up at me and reached her little arms up for me to hold her. _Where's mommy?_

"Mommy getting ready to go out with daddy for a little while," I cooed and bounced Harlee gently. She wrapped her arms around me. _I wanna go too!_

"But what about Rose and Emmett they have a whole bunch of fun things they want to do with you." I tried to convince my stubborn little one to stay home. I loved her to death but I was missing my alone time with Leah. I knew that it'd only been a couple weeks since her birth but I'm selfish by nature and at times wanted Leah all to myself. I convinced Leah to take a walk with me. It was something simple that I knew wouldn't take her from Harlee for too long. We'd back in time for feeding. "I thought you wanted to see Beauty and the Beast."

_I've seen it before_, she thought before she started to fuss. Tears started to form in those little green eyes and her bottom lip started to quiver. "Wan go!" The tears started to trail down her cheek. She looked past me to her mother. "Mama!" She was putting on a show now. Leah reached for our daughter and took her from me. "Mama, wan goes," Harlee explained as best she could. Leah looked up at me and then to our daughter.

"Mommy and daddy have to go alone this time Harlee, but tomorrow we'll go out and have a picnic! How about that?" The baby studied her mommy's face and played with her nose. Leah wiped Harlee's tears. "Besides, you are making Rose feel like you don't want to play with her!" Rose pretended like she was crying. It wasn't too far of a leap she really did feel put out that Harlee didn't want to stay with her this time.

"No Rows!" Leah handed Harlee to Rosalie. Harlee took her tiny hand and covered Rose's hand. "No, no." She cuddled her.

"She doesn't want you to cry. She loves you, but she will miss mommy," I translated and frowned. "Mommy, that's the only person you're going to miss?" I teased and the baby laughed.

"Dada," she said without lifting her head from Rose's shoulder. She thought I was being silly, she knew that I knew better than anyone how much she loved me. "Wuv you," she said in her tiny little voice.

"I love you too, and we'll be back before you know it." I kissed my daughter on the cheek, Leah did the same and we were out the door.

After a short fifteen minute drive we ended up at a small beach that was practically deserted. I hopped out of the car and opened the door for Leah. I was surprised this time she'd let me do it without fussing. She's already taken her shoes off in the car and she grabbed my hands as we walked to where the water and sand married. We walked along in silence and watched as the sun began to set.

"I needed this … time alone with you," she confessed. "I was beginning to miss you."

"My thoughts exactly Mrs. Cullen." I wrapped my arm around my wife. She wrapped both her arms around my waist. We walked slow … even as far as human speed was concerned. We were savoring each other.

"I'm sure I know exactly what you miss about me." She giggled as she looked up at me.

"What are you calling me a pervert?" I tried to look hurt.

"No, I'm calling you a man … well in this sense of the word," she teased as she caressed the front of my pants. "It still amazes me that you arouse so easily."

"Only for you," I whispered and then kissed the top of her head.

"It better be only for me Mr. Cullen." She smiled up at me and sent me a deliberate thought of us making love on the beach.

"Just so you know, that's not what I brought you out here for. I just felt like romancing my wife a little." Leah rolled her eyes and then pulled me towards a more secluded area.

"That's too bad because I feel like seducing my husband!" She shoved me down on the sand and straddled me giggling all the while. She kissed me passionately as my hands eagerly made quick work of removing her navy blue tank top. My fingers traced the fabric of her silky black bra before cupping both of her breasts. I marveled at how perfected she looked … so beautiful in the sunlight as the wind moved her ebony locks into her face. I sat upright so I could be nose to nose with her perfection. I kissed the side of neck, her right shoulder, and the wrapped my arms her waist. My caress of her went from playful to movements of necessity.

"You okay Eddie?" She asked and then lifted my head so that we made eye contact.

"I just … I just wanted to thank you Leah. I've never been so happy." Her eyes watered at my sincerity, but then a smile hit her lips.

"Wanna bet?" She pushed me back down and we made love as the sunset and the stars greeted us. There was no doubt in my mind that I'd be this happy for eternity with the woman, my best friend who had completed me and made me whole.

-The End-

* * *

_Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that have read this story and stuck with me through all of the "breaks" I've taken with this story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm not doing an epilogue for this story because it would lead to a sequel and I'm not sure if I'm doing one. I again want to thank Stephycats for the trailer for this story. As always please read, review, and no flames. _


End file.
